Next Night
by AmericaBlessGod
Summary: Kagome returned from the past to face her future. A future that involved her attending Cross Academy, meeting the Moon Dorm President, and helping fix the vampire world. Kaname/Kagome Vampire Knight/Inuyasha
1. Introduction

**Next Night**

**Disclaimer: **Enough said.

Rated T just to be safe.

**Summary:** Kagome returned from the past to face her future. A future that involved her attending Cross Academy, meeting the Moon Dorm President, and helping fix the vampire world. Kaname/Kagome Vampire Knight/Inuyasha

Spoilers? Yes, for Vampire Knight, but you should have already watched all of the episodes (as that is what I am going by) so it shouldn't matter. And besides it is kind of hard to write a fanfiction without having spoilers, unless it is an Alternate Universe.

As always I try to make my stories different, but like I've said before, it is hard to do so when there are so many out there! So if you see something that you have read before, just know that it was either I didn't mean to, or I really could think of nothing else to use.

And sorry in advance for any and all grammar mistakes I make in this story and any in the future. I try to catch everything, but sometimes I miss them. Just let me know if you find any and I will fix it!

Thanks and God Bless!

**Chapter One  
Introduction**

_**Warning:** I warn you the first chapter is a bit weird in my opinion, but I wanted to start out with an introduction of Kagome's past. The tenses may seem a bit weird as well, but it starts with her introducing herself and then goes to her telling about her past. I just wanted to say that I did that on purpose._

Kagome's P.O.V.

Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Why I am telling you this, I don't really know. I suppose it is because I am here to tell you my story. Yes? Okay, well first you need to know more about myself.

First off my hair is black, bet you didn't know that right? It reflects with a bluish tint to it. At least, that is what my friends have told me. They say it reminds them of a raven's wings. I am still not sure if being compared to a bird is a compliment or not, but whatever. I am average height, and have always been. My eyes are my favorite part of my face. I got them from my father. Often times people that knew my father say that I look just like him. Anyway, my eyes are a deep blue color, but around the pupil is a silver ring, and around the iris the blue turns into a dark midnight blue. It's really fun to watch in the dark as the silver glows and expands to the rest of my iris when I want to see in the dark.

Oh! That's right I forgot to tell you. I am a half-vampire. Well... I am _technically_ a half-vampire, but because of my mother's blood, I am a full pure-blooded vampire. My father was a pure-blooded vampire as well, very rare. About twenty three-years ago he ran away from his home, because his grandfather was trying to make his decisions for him. In the end, his grandfather and the rest of the vampire community thought he was dead, how that happened I still don't know. The search for him ended when they found no trace of him for over a year. He fell in love with my mother, and they married and had me. My mother comes from a long line of spiritual descendants, monks and mikos and the like. Sadly, our family had not produced a child with powers for over a few hundred years.

I was born with the Shikon Jewel inside of my body. Sounds pretty cool right? It wasn't. On my fifteenth birthday I was unceremoniously dragged down our family's well by some weird looking demon. That was where my adventures in the past began. For almost a year I helped Inuyasha and my friends find pieces of the Jewel and put it together. But I knew that the time was coming that the seal my father had put on my powers would break.

Yes, my father had sealed my vampire nature. I was four years old when it happened. Though I was young, I remember everything that happened with my father. It was when mother had gone to some weekend away vacation with a few of her girlfriends, leaving father and myself at home together. Normally, this would be no big deal, as we would often hangout together. But that was the night of the blood-red full moon. As soon as the moon was high in the sky, my powers reacted to it, sending a wave of energy throughout the city. Any and all vampires within range that night had felt it.

My father, fearing for my safety, made a bracelet with a seal on it to bind my powers until my sixteenth birthday, when I would be able to control them. Unfortunately, it was too late. Another pure-blood had felt the power surge and been nearby. He came that night, looking for me, wanting to drink my blood to gain power. But my father felt him before he arrived and hid me with one of mother's special sutras. I was hidden from all of the senses. I was invisible to the other vampire. I had watched from my hiding spot, as he came into the room and demanded the source of power he had felt. My father refused, and it got him killed. They fought, but my father was not using his full powers. He could not in such a small space without getting me hurt. He knew that he had to get the evil vampire away from me, so he sacrificed himself and let the vampire kill him so he would leave. I watched as the evil vampire drank the blood of my father until he had practically nothing left. I wanted to run to my father, but I knew that if I did, I would be killed as well. Father's death would have been in vain. And I could not leave my mother to mourn alone.

The evil vampire left, but not without one last glance around the room. The eyes I saw that night; I would never forget. They were some of the most evil eyes I had ever seen. The left one was a blood-red, while the right one was a deep blue, similar to my own, and yet so different. His gaze was as cold as ice, and with no regard to the person he had just killed. I had never hated a person more than I hated that man. Even the hatred towards Naraku couldn't compare to what I felt for that vampire. He had taken away my father, and in so doing, gained more power for himself. It was in that moment, that I decided that I would have nothing to do with the vampire world. Father had wanted to introduce me to a couple of his good friends. But since he was gone, I had no reason to meet them. Besides I was "human" now, so the other vampires would never know of my existence.

Mother returned the next morning and we mourned our loss together. It would be another month before mother would find out that she was pregnant with father's second child. A boy, we named him Souta. For whatever reason, he was born a full human, with benefits. Souta would live longer, but would not have the powers. He was also stronger and faster then the average human. I still thought I had my powers because of the Shikon, but whatever. It probably helped that my father had been with my mother the whole time she was pregnant with me, and constantly fed her his powers and energy.

After that, we moved in with my mother's father, and changed our last name to his. We did not need any of the vampires looking around for father again. After all, it was rather hard not to miss the passing of a pure-blood. Even if they did think that he was already dead. How they had thought that before, I didn't know. Maybe they were just stupid?

Back in the past, I knew that my time there was ending. It was almost my sixteenth birthday, and time for me to learn more about my heritage. I informed my friends that as soon as the Jewel was complete; I had to leave. They protested of course, but it couldn't be helped. I also told them about my father and the powers that would be unlocked on my birthday. Needless to say, I spent my birthday in the feudal era. The people of that time didn't care as much if there were large bursts of energy. Besides, the number of vampires around was far less then they were in the future. The day my birthday came, and my powers came forth, another wave, similar to the first, was sent out. As soon as that happened, I hid my presence and made myself appear human again, only I had control of when I was "human" and when I was vampire.

Almost two and a half months after my birthday, the jewel was complete. It was almost March, and I had to get back to study and take finals. I told Shippo, my son, that he couldn't come with me, but that we would meet again in the future. After saying our goodbyes, I left. Never to see the past again.

It was a few days after exams, when I saw Shippo again. He was already grown up, and was taller than myself. It was sad to see him looking older than I. I was his mother for Pete's sake! But then again, he was a demon, and lived more than five-hundred years ago. And I was a vampire born sixteen years ago. Where's the logic in that?

We went out to lunch, and he caught me up on his life up until now. For more than four-hundred-years he had been living with Sesshomaru and had been under his care. As strange as that sounded to me, Shippo highly respected him. And I had to admit, that Sesshomaru had gained my respect as well.

We had plans to meet with him later to talk about the vampires. As Sesshomaru still held power in the supernatural world, and knew what was happening and what not. We met up, and though he still set me on edge, I had grown used to his presence. If only because he took care of my son when I could not. Other than my friends from the past, Sesshomaru was the only other being to know what I was. After all, it would have been rather difficult to hide that burst of power from such a powerful being as himself. Any other demons or vampires that felt my powers and came around, were told nothing. But we could not lie to him, he was our ally and he knew that the power had come from our group. He just didn't know who it came from.

Through him I learned all of the current happenings of the vampire community. As well as those currently in power and not. He also found me a new school to attend. Cross Academy, a school that was trying to get vampires and humans to live and work together. Separated by two classes, the Night Class, who were vampires, and the Day Class, who were humans. I would be attending as a Day Class student. Because I really was more human than vampire. I could change my appearance from human to vampire in a heartbeat, and I did not thirst for blood as often. The sun also was no problem for me, and I could live as either a vampire or a human. But I preferred a human, as I had been one most of my life.

But because I _was_ vampire, I needed some form of blood compensation. Each month on the night of the full moon, I would take one of my special pills that I had created specifically. Similar to the tablets that the Night Class students had made, but different. More satisfying.

Sesshomaru informed me that while I was at school, I would kill any and all level E vampires that I could. Level E vampires were the vampires that had pretty much lost their human side, and become the monsters read about in horror stories. To prepare me for this, both Shippo and Sesshomaru took it upon themselves to teach me the art of fighting.

It took me a few months, as I had already had some lessons in the feudal era, and by the time I was ready; the school term had already begun. In fact it was almost to the end of second term, and the New Year. But none the less, I started school at the beginning of the third semester. Fortunately, I had a tutor "home-schooling" me, so it was considered a "transfer" from one school to another. That way, when I started school the next day, I would not be too far behind the rest of the students. But no matter how I had envisioned the intermingling of the vampires and the humans, it was not like this. Even after all of that preparation too.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	2. Welcome to Cross Academy

**Chapter Two  
****Welcome to Cross Academy**

Third Person P.O.V.

Kagome gazed intently up at the building – no, castle – that she would be staying at for the remainder of her high school career. It wasn't bad. She actually liked it so far. A few of the students were walking around moving from class to class. Kagome took in the scenery as she made her way towards the entrance.

Trudging up the stairs, Kagome got the feeling of familiarity when climbing the long stairs. It was just like the shrine. Walking over to a student when she finally reached the top, Kagome asked where the Chairman's office was located. After getting the directions, she quickly made her way to his office. Once at the door where she had felt a few people's auras, she knocked. A moment later and the door was open by a young woman. She had shoulder length brown hair, and reddish-brown eyes. She was rather short, and only came to a bit below Kagome's chin. She wore the normal school uniform of a black shirt, red tie, and skirt. Kagome still didn't like the shortness of the skirts, but the black tights at least helped a little bit. Adorning her small feet were the standard black school shoes.

Behind her stood a young man, the familiar color of hair made her think of Sesshomaru, but the shortness of it changed her mind immediately. His eyes were a light purple color, but looked silver when the light hit them just right. From what she could tell, he was human, but slowly turning into a vampire. That was rather interesting to Kagome, and she would have to look more into it later. He, too, wore the standard black uniform for the male students.

Sitting at his desk, was the Chairman. He had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore glasses upon his face. He was sitting, so all she could see of his clothing was what appeared to be a green shawl, or a small blanket. Strange, was the only thought going through Kagome's head as she watched this man speak.

"Ah! You must be our new transfer student, Kagome Higurashi right?" Chairman Cross asked enthusiastically.

Kagome nodded and said with a bow and a smile, "Yes, I am. And I am sorry for not being able to start sooner. But I had a few things I needed to do."

"Oh, I understand. It is fine, but the teachers may ask you to stay behind a few days to go over some things with you."

"That is quite alright, I was already expecting something of the sort to happen anyways."

"Very good, very good. Well why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Kaien Cross, the Chairman of Cross Academy. This is my adopted daughter, Yuuki Cross," As he said this Kagome turned and nodded towards the bowing Yuuki. "and this is my adopted son, Zero Kiryuu."

Kagome was sure that she heard Zero mumble something about not being his son, but ignored him.

"Now, that that is out of the way, I will have Yuuki-chan here lead you to your room. Your uniform has already been placed in your room and is ready to go. You will start with your classes tomorrow!"

Kagome bowed and thanked him before following Yuuki out of the room. Zero, watched her go with slight suspicion. After they had gone, he turned his attention back to the Chairman.

"Are you sure she is human?"

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked, acting obliviously.

"I felt power from her. Though I could not feel much, it was still there."

"Ah, yes. She is human. Otherwise we would have put her in the Night Class."

"The power?"

"She apparently comes from a family of monks, maybe she has some holy powers. Though from what I had felt from her. She either doesn't know it, or has very little. Well, in any event, you don't have to worry about her my son."

"I am not your son!"

"Ohhh, but can't you just pretend?"

"No!"

* * *

"I want to thank you Yuuki for showing me to my room. Otherwise I would probably get lost."

"Oh! It is no problem at all. After all, I am here to help. That is why I became a prefect and a guardian."

"What exactly do you do?"

Flustered for a moment, trying to find something to say other than _"Oh, you know I help keep the Day Class students from finding out that the Night Class students are actually vampires. I also try to keep the peace between the humans and the vampires." _Yuuki didn't think that that would go over very well.

"I help keep the Day Class students from harassing the Night Class students."

"They harass them?" Kagome asked in a somewhat surprised tone. Her eyes widened at the thought of small female humans attempting to harass male vampires.

"Yeah, kind of. If you stay and watch when the Night Class students come after the Day Class students leave, you will see what I mean."

"Hmm, I may come one of these days. But right now, I think I am going to bed. It has been a long day for me, and I _do_ start classes tomorrow. Thanks again Yuuki for showing me, but I think that it is time for you to go."

"What? Oh! Right, I have to help Zero with the girls. Later Kagome it was nice meeting you!"

"Bye!"

After Yuuki left, Kagome looked around her room. It was a bit small, but she didn't mind. Apparently almost all the other dorms were full, so she got the smaller tower room instead. Not that Kagome minded at all, she actually liked it quite a bit. It overlooked the water, and she could watch as the sun set over the horizon. It was beautiful, and the size didn't take away from it in the least. It fit her perfectly. But now she was going to go to sleep. Classes started tomorrow, and she had not slept last night.

Digging through her bag, she found her sleepwear and changed quickly. Lying down on the bed, Kagome couldn't help but be aware as the vampires began to move towards the classrooms. Yes, she would definitely have to check out the Night Class students. And soon.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	3. The Night Class

******Chapter Three  
********The Night Class**

The first day of classes were over, and Kagome had thought that it went rather well. Her teachers had said that she wouldn't be staying behind today, because they had to get some of the material ready for her, or something like that. So she was going to stay after school tomorrow instead.

At the moment, she was heading back to her dorm to start on the homework she already knew how to do, which was most of it. She was going to stay behind with her teachers to go over all that they had learned so far this year, just to make sure she was caught up. But so far, she had had no problems doing the work.

Once she was finished, she headed down to find some dinner. Tomorrow she would see the Night Class, and find out what all the fuss was about. Little did she know, that the Night Class was at the moment hearing all about the new student. And they, too, were anxious to see what was so special about her.

* * *

As the Night Class students were making their way through the gates. They were able to not only hear each of their names being called, but a new name accompanying it. A name they had not heard before. Who exactly was Kagome? Hanabusa, being the rather curious guy he was, turned to one of the girls and asked, "Hello, Lovely Lady, who is this 'Kagome' we keep hearing about?"

"Oh, Idol-senpai!" the flustered girl exclaimed.

"Yes, that is me, my Lady, but who is Kagome? I have never heard of her before."

"Oh! She is our new transfer student."

"Transfer? At this late in the year?"

"Yes, and if I hadn't seen her in our class with my own eyes, I could have sworn she was a Night Class student."

Hanabusa looked slightly shocked to hear this, at this point the other Night Class students were also listening to the conversation. "Why would you say that?"

"Well... she is extremely beautiful. And her eyes are like none I have ever seen. She just fits perfectly with all of the Night Class's unique and dark beauty."

"Really?" he asked thoughtfully. Hanabusa had the urge to meet this new transfer student and see what was so special about her. Especially if it had female students talking about her, _while_ they were watching the Night Class leave their dorms. Maybe he would see her tomorrow. After all, she was bound to have heard of them. And she would want to see the beautiful Night Class students herself. And shortly thereafter, she would fall in love with him. He couldn't wait to meet one of his newest admirers.

Hanabusa was brought out of his thoughts by his cousin, who gave his shoulder a nudge. Looking to the raised eyebrow of his cousin, and the worried faces of the girls. Aidou quickly walked ahead of the Night Class to head to the classroom. He would think about the new student later. Besides she probably wasn't all that great anyways.

* * *

It was the next day and Kagome was sitting in her last class of the day. Stretching her arms above her head, Kagome took a look around the empty classroom. It was her second day and she was just going over all of the material of the school year with one of her teachers. Her other two teachers were scheduled for tomorrow after class. Packing up her supplies, Kagome was a bit excited to see these Night Class students she had heard so much about.

Yuuki had been staying later as well, because she had fallen asleep in class. She had just left a few moments ago to get ready for the Night Class students. Walking out of the classroom with a wave to her teacher, Kagome couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. She had nothing to fear, as there was nothing around. But the silence made her feel... lonely. She had felt like that at times when she was a kid after her father had died, and she didn't like it.

Walking a bit faster, Kagome was soon out of the building and heading towards the Moon dorm gate. Arriving, she found a group of screaming girls trying to get closer to the gate. Kagome looked around to find Yuuki and Zero keeping the girls in line, or at least trying to. Moving closer, Kagome stood off to the side of the group. She was mostly hidden by the trees, but she still had a good view of the gates.

She was going to wait until the Night Class passed, before she made her way to Yuuki. It would be safer that way. At hearing the creaking from the gate, Kagome looked up just as the Night Class began walking out. The screams grew in intensity, and Kagome was tempted to cover her ears.

As the group of vampires were passing her tree, Kagome had to forcibly restrain her powers from reacting to their presences. Looking around her tree, she took a better look at them. They were all rather beautiful that was for sure. But there was one in particular that caught her attention. He was tall, and had shoulder length dark brown hair, and those familiar reddish-brown eyes. But they seemed to have a sort of glow about them. His features were accentuated by the white of the Night Class uniforms.

The part that really caught her attention, was the power that she could practically _see_ radiating off of his body. It was magnificent. He could have almost been on par with Sesshomaru himself. His face was completely serious, but she noticed that it softened when he glanced at Yuuki. He looked fine, but there was an underlying sadness about him. She couldn't understand this immense desire to want to help him. And the loneliness she could see in his eyes was familiar. She had felt the same when her father died, and even after her brother was born, it didn't let up. It only grew as her mother didn't have as much time for her, because of her job and taking care of her brother.

The feeling she felt while looking at the vampire, was almost the same feeling she had when she first met Zero. She wanted to help them. Kagome could tell that Zero absolutely _hated_ vampires, and yet; he was being turned into one. She wasn't sure, but she had an idea on how she could help him with it. But she would need to gain his trust first. Or else it would never work.

After the Night Class had passed, and the girls began to disperse, Kagome made her way over to Yuuki and Zero.

"Hello Yuuki, Zero."

"Oh, hello Kagome. What are you doing here? I didn't see you in the crowd."

"I was over there in the trees. I would never want to go into that mob. Besides I was only here to see what was so special about the Night Class."

"Oh. Well what did you think?"

Kagome shrugged and said casually, "They were handsome, I'll give them that. But other than that, I didn't see anything worth my attention. There wasn't enough to explain why the girls come here to scream their heads off every day."

Ignoring their rather shocked looks, Kagome causally turned in the direction of her dorm, and said, "Well, dinner will be starting soon, and I don't want to miss out. See you two tomorrow." Walking away with a wave, Kagome paused and turned to Yuuki and said, "And Yuuki, try to get some sleep. You shouldn't work yourself too hard."

"I will try, thank you Kagome. See you tomorrow!"

Kagome left with a nod in Yuuki's direction. Ignoring Zero's blank look in her direction, Yuuki began to head on her patrol.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	4. First Encounter

**Chapter Four  
****First Encounter**

_Tomorrow is the full moon, _Kagome thought as she was sitting in her room and looking up to the almost full moon. _I should get my sleep now, I have to stay even longer tomorrow at school to meet with my other two teachers. And after that I have to come back to my dorm to take my pill. _Sigh, _sometimes it really is a bother being a vampire in a human form. And yet, I could change that anytime I wanted. But I know I wouldn't._

Stopping anymore of her thoughts, Kagome stood up and moved to her bed. Lying down and still looking out the window, she thought about what she would do with her future. Finally falling to the land of dreams, unbidden images of a tall brown-haired, red-eyed vampire came to mind.

* * *

Saying her goodbyes, Kagome left her classroom. It was almost dark out and she could feel the vampires closing in on the building. Not wanting to meet up with them at the moment, she ran. Running as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself, Kagome rushed to the exit and made her way to her dorm. She turned the corner of the building just as the vampires appeared in the hall.

They could sense someone leaving, and turned in her direction, only to see her shoes, the back of her skirt, and the flowing of her black hair as she ran around the corner.

Tempted to run after her to see who she was, Hanabusa was detained by a look from Kaname. Knowing to obey, he stepped back and followed the others to class.

* * *

Kagome made it back to her dorm just in time to take her pill. Swallowing quickly, Kagome sat back down to watch as the full moon reached its peak. Deciding to take a walk, as she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, Kagome jumped out of her window and on to a tree branch. Moving down to the ground, she began to walk aimlessly around on the Academy grounds.

A few minutes later and Kagome got the feeling that something was a bit off. After a few moments of searching, she found what had made her anxious. Two of the girls from Sun dorm were over by the Night Class. Thinking that they might see something they shouldn't, Kagome began heading towards them. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Kagome quickly found them.

Reaching their location, she noticed that one of them seemed to have sprained her ankle. She jumped down just as Yuuki did the same. Looking into the shocked eyes of Yuuki Cross, Kagome acknowledged her before turning to the two girls who were staring at Yuuki and back at herself.

Noticing that Yuuki was too shocked to say anything, Kagome asked the girls, "Why are you two here?"

"We wanted to get pictures of the Night Class."

"Why?"

"What do you mean? Haven't you seen them? They are so handsome!"

Not affected at all by their display, Kagome looked at them blankly and said, "Yeah, I've seen them but I didn't think they were all that great." Kagome knew that two of the vampires were listening to them, and one of them was ticked at the insult. She smirked at that, this was fun.

Yuuki finally came to her senses and asked of the two girls, "What are your names and classes? And you should know that wandering around at night is strictly forbidden," she said showing them her armband. "It is dangerous at night, and you need to return to your dorms quickly." Yuuki looked up at Kagome and asked, "What are you doing here Kagome? You're new, but you should also know that it is prohibited to be out here."

Kagome shrugged and said, "I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk. But then I noticed these two girls and decided to get them back to the dorm before someone else found them. But I guess it's too late, as our guests have already arrived."

No sooner did she say that was Yuuki pulling out Artemis and aiming it to hit Akatsuki. He stopped it with his hand and said, "That was close. As to be expected of the Chairman's daughter."

Kagome watched as the two girls began getting excited over their appearance.

"Ah, it smells so good," Aidou said as he smelt the air.

"Yeah, well keep your mouth away and you should live to see the morning," Kagome threatened as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked at her a smirked, before taking a step closer to Yuuki. When she noticed the red slowly seep into Hanabusa's eyes as he explained that they had smelled blood and wanted to see who it belonged to. Not wasting another minute, Kagome moved behind the two girls and pushed their pressure points. Gently laying them down, her bangs were covering her eyes as Yuuki and the others noticed what she was doing.

Not knowing that she was the bleeding, and thus causing the reaction of the other vampire, Yuuki asked Kagome, "What are you doing Kagome? Why did you knock them out?"

"I was making sure that they didn't see anything. It is much easier than having to erase their memories. Right, Yuuki?"

"Wha? Why would we do that?" Yuuki asked, trying to think of an excuse to tell Kagome.

Kagome looked up into Yuuki's eyes, her own blue seemingly glowing in the moonlight. She moved her gaze over to Hanabusa and Akatsuki before returning to Yuuki, as she said, "To keep them from the knowledge of this school housing vampires, of course."

Standing up, Kagome ignored the other three and said into the trees, "Zero, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to help me carry these girls to the Chairman?"

Yuuki was looking at her like she was crazy, until Zero jumped down from a tree, pointing his gun threateningly at Aidou, as he still had his gaze locked onto Yuuki's bleeding hand. Kagome seeing this, grabbed Yuuki's hand and wrapped it in her tie. Having the blood covered up, Aidou looked back up at the blue eyes of Kagome. It took him a moment, but then he realized something. He didn't know who she was.

Smiling at her charmingly, he asked, "And who are you?"

Kagome smiled back, but was still cautious, and said, "My name is Kagome, I am the new transfer student. You are?"

"My name is Hanabusa Aidou, and this is my cousin Akatsuki Kain. Ah, I have been hearing much about you. I am happy to see that it is true," he said subconsciously licking his lips as he took in her bare shoulder that was gleaming in the moonlight. Her hair had been moved from her shoulder giving him a perfect view of her delicate skin.

"Really now? And what have they been saying about me?" She could see the red beginning to seep back into his eyes as he kept looking at her shoulder. At this point, Zero was still aiming his gun at Aidou, and Yuuki was standing over by the girls.

Before he could say anything else, a calm, stern voice broke in saying, "Could you lower your Bloody Rose?" Kaname asked, as he stepped up from behind the trees. "It is very dangerous to us."

Kain had his hand to his forehead as the Dorm Head showed up, and Aidou was sweating and shaking in his boots.

"Kaname-senpai!" exclaimed Yuuki as she walked closer to the vampire. Kagome looked back at him with a carefully placed mask on her face. She didn't know him; and at the moment, she didn't trust him. He was just a powerful vampire to her. That was it. Yet, the loneliness in his eyes made her mask drop for a second, before it was firmly back in place.

He walked right up to Aidou and placed a hand on his back saying, "I'll take care of these fools. The Chairman will be waiting for a report on this." He glanced at Kagome and noted her expression. She was wary of him. She was smart to be so. But what confused him was the fact that she wasn't afraid. "I am sure that the Chairman will hear of your involvement as well."

"Of course he will," said Kagome. She watched as he spoke to the other two vampires, and as another one jumped down to take the girls to the Chairman. As Zero dragged Yuuki away, Kagome turned to head back to her dorm. Before she left she was stopped by Kaname.

Turning her head, she was faced with the intense look in his eyes. He dismissed the other three, and walked closer to her. Staring into her eyes, there was not a single emotion on his handsome face. Kagome didn't mind, she was used to that expression, having been around Sesshomaru for so long.

"What are you?"

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome asked emotionless, "What do you mean?"

"Do not play with me. I can feel the power flowing through your veins. What are you?"

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you."

Not in the mood for her jokes, he glared at her when she refused to answer. If she didn't start giving him the answers he sought, he may resort to a bit of force. She could possibly change his plans, and he couldn't have that.

Kagome sighed at the look in his eyes. There was no way she would get along with the vampires here if she got on their leaders bad side. "I am a miko."

"A miko? How is that possible? They haven't been around for hundreds of years," he asked in his calm and quiet tone.

Kagome shrugged and said, "How should I know? My family has come from a long line of monks and mikos, but none of them have had any real power. And yet, here I am. A true miko, with the powers to prove it."

"Why are you here?"

"I believe you were there when I said I was taking a walk, but I felt the girls over here and decided to get them before they got in trouble. My plans obviously did not work."

He looked mildly irritated, if the slight narrowing of his eyes was any hint. "You know what I mean."

"I am here to finish my education. And kill any Level E vampires I get the chance to. Does that mess with any of your plans? Or am I fine?"

She hadn't paid attention to the words she used, but the slight stiffening of his shoulders convinced her that he _was_ up to something. But what? She didn't know, but she would find out eventually.

"You should return to your dorm. It is late."

"Of course. I will see you later, Kaname-sama."

She left before he could comment. She now knew who he was. He was Kaname Kuran, the last of the Kurans. Her father had told her about them. He had said that two of his best friends were Kurans, and they had gotten married. He had been in touch with them a few months before he died, at that time they had two children. A young boy, Kaname, and a young girl, about two. Kagome didn't remember her name, but she remembered hearing about Kaname. _I wonder what Kaname would think if I told him that his parents were best friends with my father? Well, I am definitely not telling him now. Maybe in a few years or so. Right now, I should get back to my dorm. It would be the perfect time to work on homework._

Of course, she had forgotten that she needed to talk to the Chairman. So when she saw Yuuki waiting at her door, she followed her. Her homework could wait for another time. It wasn't _that _important anyway.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	5. Valentine's Day

**Chapter Five  
****Valentine's Day**

The next month went by fast, and soon it was already February. She had been to town a few times and exterminated the vampires she found. In her free time she would go to the orphanage and play with the children and tell them stories. Kagome loved being with the children, it reminded her of Shippo when he was a kit. She also asked her son for some money to give to the orphanage, as she would _die_ before she asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome had not spent much time thinking about the run in with the members of the Night Class, so it came as a bit of a surprise when the Chairman had asked Kagome to be a prefect and guardian, because she knew about the vampires. She had declined, saying she had to think about it and she wanted to get used to the school first. It was a month later that he asked again, and Kagome agreed. She was starting tonight when the Night Class left their dorms to head to class.

Walking out of class, Kagome followed Yuuki to the gate. It was a rather dull job really. It was more annoying than anything. They arrived a bit before the Night students came out. Yuuki immediately went to work pushing them away, while Zero stood off to the side and watched. Seeing that Yuuki needed some help, Kagome walked over to the bunch of girls.

One of the girls, noticing that the beautiful, yet mysterious, transfer student was there, immediately drew all attention to her.

"Oh Kagome-san! Are you here to see the Night Class students as well?"

At hearing Kagome's name, most of the girls turned their gazes to her. Some of their enthusiasm gone after seeing that she was there. Now they had no chance of getting the Night Class's attention. Kagome not understanding why the whole mood dropped, turned to the girl who asked her and pointed to her armband.

"No, I have become a prefect. And am here to keep them safe from getting hurt. And making sure that they make it to class on time."

The oblivious girls looked at her in confusion, before one of them asked, "Why would they get hurt?"

"Because with all your pushing and shoving, they are forced to move faster. Thus, they have a higher chance of possibly tripping and hurting themselves. Besides, you wouldn't want them to be late for class would you? What if they were late and got in trouble? There whole futures could be ruined with even such a small blemish on their records," Kagome said dramatically. It was all complete lies, and even ridiculous to think about, but they would believe almost anything.

"Oh no! We can't let that happen!" Shouts of agreement went through the crowd, at that one girl's exclamation. Yuuki looked confused at Kagome, and Zero looked irritated. But then again, when did he ever not.

Kagome walked forward a little to catch the attention of the girls. "Well if you don't want to see them possibly get hurt, you should line up in an orderly fashion so that you all can see them, but do not touch. If there is shoving, it could also lead to someone being pushed into one of the Night Class students, thus causing them to get hurt. So if you could line up and try not to push, that would be wonderful. Otherwise we may have to ban you from coming out here if it causes a problem."

The girls immediately formed two straight lines and stopped pushing each other as the doors opened. Yuuki was a bit dazed as she watched none of the girls try to grab for the Night Class. Was it really that simple? All she had to do was talk to them? What she didn't know, was that Kagome had silently pushed her aura around the crowd calming them down a bit and making them a bit more cooperative. Zero was standing off to the side with Kagome and Yuuki, his face set in his usual scowl.

For the Night Class, they were all surprised at how well behaved the girls were being. The girls were obviously putting forth an effort at holding themselves back. And it showed in the way their fingers twitched. As the Night Class proceeded, Kaname glanced at Yuuki and said his thanks. He briefly glanced at Kagome, and she bowed her head briefly in greeting. The other vampires were looking curiously at Kagome. Most, because they had never seen her before, and others because they were wondering why she was there.

The Night Class left to their classes, and the Day Class left to begin thinking about what to give to their crushes on St. Valentine's Day in the coming days.

And Kagome was thinking about how ridiculous it all was.

* * *

It was the day before St. Valentine's Day, and the three prefects were standing before the Chairman talking about it.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. The whole school is excited about it," began Headmaster Cross as he sat at his desk, looking intently at the other three. "Should anything go wrong, the Night Class's secret could leak out. Please be more alert than usual you three."

"Yes sir, Chairman," said Yuuki, while Kagome nodded in agreement.

Zero was looking off to the side when he said, "Wouldn't it be better just to ban the stupid thing?"

Kagome silently agreed with him; it was rather stupid.

But the Chairman disagreed and said, "Kiryuu-kun, if I did that it would cause a riot. Besides, it's an outlet for all of them. Of course it is probably because my vampires are so cute. I can't keep them away from their loving fans."

Kagome silently scoffed at that, and she could practically feel Zero's irritated aura at the mention of the vampires being so popular. She listened as the Chairman went on his whole spiel about the vampires and humans being enemies, and how he wished to change that through the young vampires. Well, Kagome could argue the fact that all vampires and humans didn't get along; she was living proof that some of them did. Even her grandfather didn't mind her father. Too much anyway.

When the atmosphere became a bit tense after Kaien asked Zero if he thought it was impossible for humans and vampires to coexist, because they were "monsters who took on a human form," Yuuki passed out their Valentine's Day presents, hoping to ease the tension. Her father got coupons for Yuuki's shoulder massages, and Zero got a "gopher" coupon. Not expecting anything, Kagome was surprised when Yuuki turned to her and gave her a coupon for shopping day out, where Yuuki would carry all the bags. Kagome thanked her, even though she knew it would probably never be used, she didn't shop much. Most of the shopping she ever did was for supplies to take to the past. And she didn't have to do that anymore. Kagome thought that Yuuki probably believed that every time she went to town, she shopped, instead of killing the Level Es.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Yuuki grabbed her and Zero's hands and dragged them out of the room, saying something about lunch break being almost over.

* * *

Later that day found the three prefects walking towards the gates of the Moon dorms. As soon as the group of girls saw Kagome, they bowed their heads and stood in two lines. The few girls who were not there yesterday asked why they did it. They got a summarized version, and also stood in line. Kagome wasn't complaining. The longer they did this, the better off she would be, and in the long run, them too. She knew it wouldn't last, but it was a nice thought.

Unfortunately, one of the girls was really determined to give them their chocolates now. As she was trying to climb over the wall, Yuuki yelled at her and she began to fall. Thinking quickly, Kagome ran to the girl and caught her before she fell. Laying her carefully on the ground, she asked, "Are you alright? You should not have done that. You know the rules."

She looked down ashamed and said, "I am sorry. But I had to give them my chocolates before the others. What if they don't get them tomorrow?"

"I don't know. This is the first I have seen. But even still, you shouldn't risk your safety trying to give them the chocolates. It is not worth it."

The girl looked up to Kagome's eyes in admiration. She had found a role-model. She wanted to be just like Kagome-senpai!

Kagome got a bad feeling about the look in the girl's eyes, but could think nothing else about as the gates were opened. Moving to stand beside Zero, Kagome had to roll her eyes at the way Aidou acted towards the girls. He truly was not helping them keep the girls away. The vampires stopped as Kaname turned to Zero and began to approach him. Kagome looked at him through her mask again, she still did not trust him.

"Kiryuu, how are you feeling?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the question, but it reminded her that she had to go home soon. She had an idea, and she needed to make him the special pills. He trusted her a little, but not quite enough yet. Soon... soon she could help him, and he would be free from _that_ woman's hold.

"Take care of yourself," Kaname continued, he glanced into Kagome's eyes before turning around and walking with the rest of the vampires.

They left, but not before Zero sent a challenge Kaname's way. The other vampires bristled at the threat, but followed Kaname to class. Kagome sighed as they left. She didn't like it when he looked into her eyes, even for such a short time. It felt like he was looking into her soul, and knew exactly who and what she was. It was silly. But oh so creepy.

* * *

The next day was Valentine's Day, and Kagome felt like she hated the holiday already. No, she had not gotten anybody anything, save for Yuuki as a thank you for her present. And she was glad, that she didn't get anything from any guys either. It was, after all, mainly for the girls to give chocolates to the person they "loved." And the few desperate guys who gave chocolates to their "loves." But that was fine, from the few eager looks she had seen on some of these guys faces; she guessed they were waiting for their own chocolates. But from who? She wondered. It never even occurred to her that they wanted her to give them chocolates. No, she didn't even think she was that beautiful, or smart. Many people told her she was, but none of them mattered. They were either family, or just people she had met in passing.

There were gates for each of the Night Class students to stand in front of and receive their chocolates and "feelings," again Kagome thought it was stupid. But she helped keep the girls in line none the less, as the Night Class came through and grabbed their chocolates. Some were more enthusiastic than others. The blonde one called Aidou annoyed her. He would always bug her any chance he got. Especially when she was patrolling inside the building checking on the Night Class.

Yuuki had bought some chocolates to give to Kaname, but never got the chance to give them to him. Forgetting about it, she was about to put them back in her pocket when some girls pushed her out of the way, resulting in the chocolates going flying. Zero picked them up and threw them to Kaname.

Kagome watched, humored as Yuuki hit Zero multiple times for interfering. Her humor left her the instant she noticed his struggling with his vampire side. He left, trying to get away from the temptation of drinking Yuuki's delicious blood. Kagome didn't follow him, but her concerned gaze did. They started their patrol that night without Zero.

They found him later by the water, being confronted by the Night Class. Kagome had had a feeling something like this would happen. After all, you couldn't just challenge the vampire leader, without repercussions.

Yuuki jumped right on the ice between Aidou and Zero, her Artemis Rod out and ready as she said, "Fighting is prohibited. Did you not read your student handbook?"

Kagome walked into the clearing causally saying, "At this point Yuuki, I don't think they care. Zero openly challenged their leader. And they are trying to defend him. What they don't realize is that what they are doing, is going against what Kuran is trying to do at this Academy."

The other vampires bristled at her comment, and Ruka sneered. She never like the girl, just like every other girl; Ruka thought they were trying to steal Kaname's affections. But this girl was actually pretty, and had a chance to catch his attention. And she held power.

"Ah Kagome-chan, you didn't give me any chocolates today!" stated Aidou back to his playful attitude. He knew not to mess with Kagome; it hurt.

Kagome smiled mockingly over to Aidou. "Of course not. Now why in the world would I do that? Did you actually think I liked you?"

Aidou pouted, he really did want them from her. He may act childish, but there was something that attracted him to her. "Aww, but I have been so nice to you."

Looking blankly into his eyes, Kagome did not deem him with an answer. Akatsuki, seeing that it was time to leave, suggested that they get going. Ruka agreed saying that she was already bored. And Aidou followed her example. As soon as the vampires left, Yuuki turned to confront Zero about his behavior. He brushed her off and told them to leave him alone. Kagome watched worriedly as he stormed off into the woods. She would get permission to go home this weekend.

She couldn't make the pills here, because she had to use some of her blood. And she knew that all of the vampires would be able to smell her blood and come running. The barrier set up around her skin would break and they would immediately know what she was. Even just the smallest amount would call to their senses. At home she would have the time and equipment to set up her barrier once again. She just hoped she would get the pills done in time.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	6. Troubles

******Chapter Six  
********Troubles**

Kagome had gotten the permission to go home for the weekend, and she was grateful for it. She spent all of Saturday creating the pills, and on Sunday she took time to visit her mother, grandfather, and brother.

Returning to the school, she discovered that she had missed quite a bit. They had dorm inspections. She was glad that she had nothing in her room that could lead to their discovery of who she was. And Yuuki and Zero had a little adventure in town. Stupid Level E vampires, they were at fault for Yuuki getting hurt.

Later that night, as she was looking for Zero, she found him standing in a hallway, with Kaname and...Yuuki. She looked between them to find out what had happened. But she had no need to, she could clearly see and smell the blood on Zero's face; it was Yuuki's. And Yuuki had already passed out from blood loss.

Looking into Zero's still partially red eyes, and completely ignoring Kaname for the moment, Kagome asked, "Zero, are you all right?"

He just looked at her and his eyes got a bit darker, before he staggered back into the wall. Kagome rushed forward to help him, but was restrained by Kaname. Glaring behind her at the person who was keeping her from helping Zero, Kagome said, "Kaname, let me go! I have to help him."

"And what are you planning on doing, Kagome?" he asked in his smooth and calm voice.

Trying to get out of his grip, but to no avail, Kagome just snapped at him, "It doesn't matter! Let me go! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes, it does."

"How? You deal with Yuuki, and I will handle Zero. You don't even care about him. So just let me go and let me take care of it!"

He hesitantly released her in favor of picking up Yuuki, and taking her somewhere to get her cleaned up. After he had left, Kagome looked down at Zero to find his purple eyes looking up at her in shame.

Smiling at him, she bent down and hugged his stiff body. "Come on Zero. Let's get you cleaned up. And then, I want to talk to you."

He was so shocked at the way she had reacted, that he could only follow her numbly. They went to his room, and he sat down on his bed while she got a wet washcloth. Walking back over to his side, she began to wash away the blood on his face.

"This doesn't make you a monster Zero," she said softly. He turned his head sharply to look at her face. But she ignored him and continued, "You have always been Zero, and you always will be Zero. However, I know how much you hate vampires, and how much you hate yourself even more for being one. So this weekend I went home to make you something," she said, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box.

Zero was expecting her to pullout a card or some chocolate or food. But she brought out a box. She handed it to him, and he hesitantly opened it. Inside were five pills. Confused, he looked up to her face in silent question.

"These are pills that I made. You are to take one each week, no more, no less."

"But why?"

"They contain some of my power. I am a miko and my powers will slowly purify the vampire blood within you. In a little over a month, if you are careful, you will be completely human again."

Shocked, he could only look up into her blue and silver eyes. His own purple eyes shown with so much hope and happiness, that Kagome felt happy that she could help him.

"Will it work?"

"Yes, but like I said, you have to be careful. During the time of change, your body will be very vulnerable to attacks. And if you are bitten by a vampire, it could erase all that the pills have done. Of course I could just make more, but they are not easy, and after a while; they begin to eat away at your body. But you will also not feel the need to drink blood as much, and eventually you won't ever have to."

"Why did you give these to me now and not before?"

"You had to be able to trust me enough. If I had given these to you when we first met, you would have never even looked at them. And this weekend was the first I was able to get off, so it worked out perfectly." Looking out of the window, Kagome decided that she should go to bed. "Well, it is getting late. If you plan on taking one tonight, I must warn you; they will knock you out like a light. You will feel a bit sore in the morning, because your body will begin to change. So be careful, alright?"

He nodded, and she turned to leave. Before she left she found herself in the arms of Zero. She could feel a few tears as they landed on the back of her neck. Turning around, Kagome hugged him to her and gave him the comfort he had sought for so long. He couldn't hug Yuuki like this, because he loved her, but with Kagome it felt like a mother or a sister.

He pushed away a minute later, and looked into her eyes. Giving her a small thank you, Zero watched as she silently left. Moving to his bed, he sat down and pulled out one of the pills. The minute he swallowed the pill, he was out like a light.

Kagome was happy that she could finally help Zero, but she knew the troubles weren't over. No, if anything, they were just beginning. And she was sure that Kaname had a great deal to do with the trials up ahead.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	7. Confronting Kaname

**Chapter Seven  
****Confronting Kaname**

Classes continued on normally the next day, Yuuki's bite marks were covered with a band-aid, and Zero was "sleeping" soundly in his room. Kagome knew that he was actually knocked out cold, but at least she warned him beforehand. He should be waking up in a couple of hours, but for now he was safe, and calm.

Glancing at Yuuki, Kagome could tell that she was a bit worried for Zero. But she didn't want to miss her classes. After class, Kagome would tell her that Zero was just fine. A bit sore, but otherwise unharmed.

* * *

They were walking to the Chairman's office during their patrols at night, to inform the Chairman of Zero's condition. But before they got there, Yuuki and Kagome heard voices coming from his office. Kagome could hear them just fine with her advanced hearing, but Yuuki could not. Moving closer Kagome closed her eyes and waited until Yuuki had heard enough of their conversation. She listened as Yuuki took off running in the opposite direction from which they were headed.

Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, Kagome waited until Kaname walked out of the room and looked in the direction Yuuki left to. His gaze turned to Kagome, and she look disapprovingly into his eyes before running in the same direction Yuuki had gone.

Kaname's eyes followed her retreat, a strange feeling settling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her running away from him. He didn't understand why he got the feeling, but it didn't sit well with him. Ignoring the feeling for the moment, Kaname turned around to the office and walked back in to continue his earlier discussion with the Chairman.

* * *

It was the next day, and Zero was still not in class. Kagome knew he was fine. But he was feeling bad about what he did to Yuuki, so he was staying away for as long as he could. Meaning: until Yuuki decided to find him and drag him back to class. He was also trying to get used to the feeling of his body changing. During the lunch break, Kagome watched as Yuuki ran off to the Moon dorms. She knew what she was doing, and she let her go. If Kaname didn't change his mind about making Zero transfer to the Night Class, Kagome would help him. It was very simple really.

And after seeing Yuuki return with a somewhat depressed demeanor, Kagome decided that she would talk to him right after class. Before her perfect duties started and they had to keep the girls in line.

* * *

Walking up to the gates keeper, Kagome showed him her armband. And he let her in, but not without a remark on so many people visiting today. Kagome smiled apologetically at him and moved forward. Knocking on the door, it was opened a moment later by Aidou.

"Ah Kagome! Did yo–?"

"No."

He looked a bit confused before he asked, "Do you even know what I was going to ask you?"

Without missing a beat she answered smoothly, "You were going to ask if I had come to let you drink my blood. The answer is: no."

He deflated a bit after that, and his blueish green eyes took on a dejected look, but Kagome was not buying it. His attitude was back a moment later and he resumed his whining.

"Aww, you never come here for me! Let me guess you are here to talk to Kaname-sama?" he asked a bit sarcastically.

"Yes, actually, I am."

A tick mark appeared on his head, why did all the girls come over for Kaname-sama? First Yuuki and now Kagome?! Why never Aidou?

Before he could complain anymore, Takuma appeared in the room and greeted Kagome.

"Kagome-san? What are you doing here?"

Smiling over to Takuma, Kagome answered, "I have something I need to speak with Kaname-sama about. Is he available?"

"I will check. Just wait here a moment, alright?"

She nodded and waited for him to return. He did a few minutes later, and beckoned her to follow him, which she did. Walking up the stairs, Kagome marveled at the sheer beauty of the building. Even Sesshomaru's could not compare to this. She was brought out of her thoughts, as she felt Kaname's aura close by. Takuma knocked on the door, and waited until he was given the okay to go in. He opened the door and held it open for Kagome to pass through first.

Kagome walked through the doorway, and gazed around the room in silent wonder. It was just as beautiful in here as it was in the rest of the building. She looked over at Kaname when she felt his eyes upon her.

"Kagome, what can I do for you?"

"I think you already know why I am here."

Kaname nodded and looked over to Takuma, silently telling him to leave them alone. Once the door was shut, and Takuma was far enough away to not overhear their conversation, Kaname once again turned his attention to Kagome. But she wasn't looking at him, instead her eyes were fixed attentively on the chessboard over on his desk. Willing her to look away from the board, and back at him, Kaname gazed intently at her face. While he was doing that, he took the time to admire her beauty. He could admit, to himself, that she was rather attractive for a human, even by vampire standards. The dark school uniform brought your attention to her eyes, and from there, her face. Her eyes were what really caught his attention. He had never seen eyes of that color, that he could remember. The blue seemed to sparkle in the light, and the silver made her eyes standout all the more. Her face was flawless and appeared smooth; he had to almost forcefully keep his fingers from wanting to test his theory. Her lips looked soft and, in his opinion, very kissable. She was slim, but not skinny, she obviously worked out and the muscles showed it. He continued his observations until she finally turned her attention to him.

After a few moments, Kagome finally looked back up at him, and just stared. She knew he was beautiful, if you could even use that word to describe a male, but it was a dark sort of beauty that hung around him. He had a secret he was hiding, and she wanted to find out what it was. She knew that she also kept secrets, secrets that would shake the whole vampire community if they were discovered. But she had a feeling, that his would do the same. And if he was willing to share his with her, she might be willing to share hers as well.

Noticing that he was also looking at her, she decided to start talking and get this over with. "I don't think that Zero should be moved to the Night Class."

Moving his gaze away from her, he turned back around to the window and looked out at the school. The sun was out, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. "I believe I already told Yuuki that I could not do that."

"You did."

"Then why are you here?"

"To give you reasons to let him stay."

His rust colored eyes bore into her own blue ones. "What reasons could you give to convince me to let him stay? Even after Yuuki tried? I have stated before that I do not wish for him to have the chance of harming Yuuki again. If he falls into Level E, we will take care of him."

"What about me?! I could take care of him if that ever came up. Besides I do not believe he will turn into a Level E."

"And why do you say that?"

Not answering him at first, she looked at him. A few minutes later she said softly, "You have your secrets, and I have mine. We can keep it at that. Just know that Zero _will not_ fall into Level E. I will make sure of it." _Even if I have to resort to giving him my blood and alerting the other vampires of what I am. Zero is worth it. He is like Inuyasha was. I could never do anything for him when his demonic blood took over, but I can and will help Zero. At all costs. He has become my brother, and I will not lose him!_

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

"Hmm." Seeing the determination on her face, he was sure that she would keep her word. "I will let him stay, but if he does get out of line and drinks Yuuki's blood even once; I will be taking more drastic measures. Understood?"

She nodded, not risking using her voice. She was afraid that she would say something she might regret later, so she kept her mouth shut. He nodded and bid her to leave. She did, biting her tongue all the way. She didn't bite it hard enough to bleed. Kagome had enough problems, she didn't need a group of blood thirsty vampires on her tail as well.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	8. Meeting at the Moon Dorm

**Chapter Eight  
****Meeting at the Moon Dorms**

In the end, Kaname had said that Zero could stay, but only if Yuuki was bound to him through a bracelet. The bracelet would give her the power to stop him if the need arose. Kagome suspected that it was just for Yuuki's safety. After all, she had already said that she could take care of him. And he would only be part vampire for a little more than a month. But, Kaname didn't know that.

They got a new ethics teacher, his name was Toga Yagari. Kagome felt slightly sorry for him, he already had a small fan club going. She watched as Zero left the room. Worried about him, she wanted to follow, but decided against it. He could handle himself, and he knew what he was doing. Besides... Yuuki already left to follow him.

Still...

She was worried about him, as was Yuuki. Yuuki may not know it, but Kagome could clearly see the she cared for Zero. But to what level? Kagome was still unsure about that. It was also obvious that she held feelings for Kaname. But which ones were truer? The ones born from a brother and friend? Or those born out of the gratitude of a hero? Kagome decided not to dwell on it too long. After all, she came to Cross Academy to learn and make up for her lack of good grades from her other school. And she would not fail! She couldn't, her future depended on what happened in this new school. It depended on it more than she even realized.

* * *

The three of them were asked to go to town to pick up some supplies for the Chairman. They had been walking around for quite a bit, when they decided to stop at a small restaurant for a break. Zero ordered some tea, Yuuki ordered a parfait, and Kagome also got a parffait, as was Yuuki's suggestion.

While they were talking, a waitress came up to their table and asked, "Excuse me. Are you two from the Night Class from Cross Academy?" Her question was directed at Zero and Kagome. Zero looked shocked that she would think something like that about him, while Kagome didn't react. It was true that she was like them. They just didn't know it.

The waitress continued, despite the look Zero was giving her. "Ah! I knew it! I realized straight away! There is always an atmosphere different to that of normal people."

As she continued to praise the Night Class, Zero stood up and began to walk away. He said that he would meet them outside. Kagome stood up to follow him, saying that Yuuki should finish her parfait before meeting them outside.

Kagome walked out of the store to see Zero about to take off. Stopping him with a hand to his shoulder, she watched as he calmed down. Her head snapped up in the direction of the north. She felt a Level E vampire. Looking to Zero, they shared a look and took off. Dropping their cargo in the process, completely forgetting about Yuuki for the moment.

They met up with the Level E, and took care of it. As soon as it was gone, they sensed another one, and it was over in the direction of Yuuki. Racing even faster to get to her before the vampire, they didn't slow until Zero had grabbed Yuuki's Artemis Rod and hit the attacking vampire in the head.

The rod shocked Zero marginally. As the vampire turned back to Yuuki, she slid to the ground at the look in its eyes. The vampire ran towards them. But before Zero or Kagome could do anything, it was cut in two from behind.

After it turned to dust, the three of them looked in front of them. Kagome didn't have to look, she already knew who was there. It was kind of hard not to.

"Ichijou-senpai! Shiki-senpai!" exclaimed Yuuki as Takuma sheathed his sword.

"Well that's finished," stated Takuma.

"I wasn't really of need...," said Shiki with his eyes half-lidded, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

Yuuki stood up from the ground and asked the two vampires, "Why did you two do this kind of thing?"

"If it interests you, come to the Moon Dormitory tonight. I'll talk to you at length then," explained Ichijou, as he turned around to leave, "about why we dispose of the Level E."

They left them standing there. Kagome already knew why, but she was still going to go. No doubt she would have to watch Zero. She couldn't have him causing problems, now could she?

* * *

Later that night found Kagome standing in front of the Moon gates, waiting for Zero and Yuuki to arrive. They did a few moments later, Zero arriving before Yuuki. Walking through the gate, they moved along the bridge to get to the dorms.

Halfway there, they met up Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain. With Artemis pointed at Aidou, and the Bloody Rose pointed at Kain. Kagome felt kind of left out with no one to point her weapon at. The feeling passed quickly, and they were escorted to the dorms.

They walked along the path, and Kagome could sense a large number of vampires up ahead. Her theory was confirmed when they began to pass by small groups of vampires talking to each other along the path. Continuing on, they were met with disapproving gazes and some threatening, some even going so far as to wave a few knives around. Kagome ignored them in favor of staring at the lit candles along the path.

The small group of five stopped walking, and Yuuki looked around Kain to get a better look. Before them was Takuma, standing in front of a table with food and a large cake.

"Welcome! Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun, and Kagome-chan. Tonight is my birthday party. Please enjoy yourselves!"

"W-we didn't come to play," protested Yuuki. "We wanted to ask about today."

Kagome and Zero stood behind her watching them. As Yuuki asked Takuma about why they killed the Level E vampires, even though they were vampires as well, Kagome took a look at her surroundings. The number of various vampires around, made Kagome's powers react. Reining them in, she kept them from leaking out of the surface. If they got out on accident, it could get ugly.

Aidou came from around them and headed to the food, as he said, "They are not the same as us."

Yuuki took on a confused look as Takuma decided to clarify. "Yuuki-chan, the society of vampires is ruled by a few pure-bloods and a handful of Noble Class vampires." Kagome looked away at the mention of pure-bloods. "However," he continued, "those in the Night Class are all part of, or above, the Noble Class. Below that are normal vampires." As he said this, he handed Yuuki and Kagome a drink. Kagome nodded her head in thanks and took a sip, silently commending whoever chose it.

"Even lower are the vampires who were once human." Kagome glanced worriedly at Zero when that was said, but did nothing else.

"And the beings who have even fallen out of ranks are the Level E," added Shiki from behind Yuuki.

"Eventually the vampires who were human, will ignore reason, and become a Level E. Therefore those born as vampires and vampires who were once human are completely different beings. I don't want you to put us together," said Aidou.

"That way of speaking is cruel!" declared Yuuki. "The Level Es didn't become that way because they wanted to!"

Kagome glanced at her and back to the vampires in front of them. She decided to add her two cents in. "Yuuki," gaining said girls attention, she continued, "they may not have had a choice, but it is already too late for most. True, there are some ways to change a human-turned-vampire back, but they are hard to find, and almost impossible to make work. Therefore, the higher level vampires must manage them to keep everyone else safe. Otherwise, they could cause great disaster. Besides, most of them, when they were human, would not have wished to hurt others. But like he said, they have ignored reason, and all they know is how to survive," she paused as she looked up into Yuuki's eyes before she continued, "by drinking as much blood as they can."

The other vampires were all listening in, when another voice broke through the quiet her statement had caused.

"I ordered it," stated a calm voice from upon the stairs. Each vampire turned their attention to Kaname as he came into view. He ignored them as he looked to Yuuki and further explained, "For Ichijou and Shiki to go and hunt the Level E today."

"It was you Kaname-senpai?" questioned Yuuki.

Ignoring her question, as he had already answered, he said, "Yuuki, to come to such a dangerous place just as you were told by Ichijou."

"I wanted to check personally," she said quietly, almost ashamed at the silent disapproval Kaname was showing her.

Putting his hand through his hair, he sighed and said, "Personally. Huh?" He paused as he look over the three of them, before saying, "Come over here... Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun... Kagome."

Not liking to be given orders, but not wanting to cause a scene, Kagome complied. As they walked up the steps, Kaname sat down on his couch. Once they had reached the top, Kaname said to Yuuki, "Yuuki, sit next to me." It wasn't a question, but a command.

Yuuki looked startled by the order and just stood there. Kagome had to keep herself from laughing at the scene they were making.

Kaname took her reluctance as slight fear, and said, "It's all right."

The whispering began between the vampires as their leader allowed a human to sit next to him. Zero was not to happy about the arrangement, but knew better than to start something... yet. Kagome watched amused as Yuuki finally sat down, as far from Kaname as she could get. Kaname didn't seem to care for the distance, and pulled her closer to himself. He used the excuse that it was safest next to himself. Kagome agreed somewhat, as no vampire would dare to attack Yuuki when she was sitting next to Kaname. However, when he wasn't around? It could cause problems.

Zero moved to lean against the railing on the right of Yuuki, and Kagome stood next to him. Her form was stiff, all of these vampires around her made her uneasy. Her powers were fine at the moment. But if so much as one drop of her blood fell, chaos was sure to ensue. All the more reason to get out of there as soon as possible.

Kagome had stopped listening to Kaname speaking to Yuuki the moment she sat down next to him, but when she felt his healing powers at work; she turned her attention back to them.

She turned just in time to hear him ask Zero, "By any chance, Kiryuu-kun, did you sympathize with him?" She could only assume that he was speaking of the vampire from earlier. But that was the wrong question to ask as the next moment Zero had his gun pointed at Kaname's head. Seiren had her left hand, palm-up, and pointed to Zero's throat. Kagome had already taken action as well, and placed her pointer and middle finger close to Seiren's throat; her holy powers barely brushing her skin.

Though Kaname was surprised by Kagome's speed, he didn't let it show. Instead he addressed Seiren saying, "Seiren, it's fine." The whispers began again as he admitted that he was wrong about what he had said. The amount of killing intent aimed at Zero for pointing a gun at their leader, made the air tense. The slight charge of holy energy did not help calm down the vampires.

Putting her arms to her side, Kagome faced Kaname and said, "I am afraid that I must be going. If I were to stay in this atmosphere any longer, there could be a chance of my powers exploding. And as I do not wish to kill anyone tonight, I must take my leave."

She bowed to Kaname, nodded to Yuuki, and turned to Zero to give him a warning look before she left. On her way out, she pulled a wrapped package from her pocket, and tossed it at Takuma and said, "Happy Birthday, Ichijou-san."

He was shocked. How did she know? Takuma was curious about her. He knew next to nothing about her, and yet, she obviously knew quite a bit about them. Disregarding the matter for the time being, he turned his attention back to his guests, trying to get them to loosen up after that tense moment.

The party continued on, and after not being able to stand being around so many vampires, Zero left. Seeing that Zero was gone, Yuuki, too, followed suit.

Zero found himself at one of the ponds. Kagome was sitting by the water watching the moon when he showed up. Knowing what was bothering him, she stood up and gave him a hug. All the while, sending her calming energy into his body. Yuuki came upon the scene of Kagome hugging Zero, she didn't like the feeling that arose in her chest when she saw them. Yet, she had no reason to be jealous, after all, she loved Kaname! Right?

Her thoughts on her feelings were brought to a halt, when Kagome called her name. Looking up, Yuuki met with Kagome's smile and her opening her arms in invitation. Not wasting a moment, she ran into the arms of Kagome and Zero. They stood hugging in the moonlight for a few more minutes, before Kagome sensed someone and moved away to get a better look.

Their new ethics teacher walked towards them. As he aimed his gun directly at Zero, Yuuki stood in front of him to block his path, and Kagome stood before them. Glaring coldly at Yagari.

"May I help you?" asked Kagome icily.

"Hmm, two humans protecting a vampire. That's new."

Yuuki flinched, and Zero bristled, but Kagome didn't move. She did not like people trying to hurt her friends. They would get no sympathy from her if they tried to hurt them.

"Can we help you?"

"Mmm, I came here to kill a vampire. But he has a couple of student shields, making my job rather difficult."

Zero took a step away from Yuuki, and Kagome narrowed her eyes and said, "Zero is not a vampire. He is still human. And I will never let anything happen to him, or allow him to hurt anyone. So there is no need for you to try and kill him."

He grunted and moved fast, aiming his gun at Zero's shoulder. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet went flying. It was stopped by a barrier around Zero. Shocked that the bullet did not make contact, Yagari looked into the murderous blue eyes of Kagome.

"I said, I will not allow anything to happen to him, or anyone to hurt him. Be they former teachers or not."

Seeing that Zero was protected at the moment, Yagari turned around with a last glance at Zero and left. Once he was gone, Kagome turned to the others and suggested that they go to sleep. She reminded Zero to be careful. He nodded his head and left for the male dorms.

Kagome closed her eyes after they left. She could tell from Yuuki's aura that she was thinking about letting Zero drink her blood. Kagome had to try to stop her. It could set Zero back, and destroy all the work she had put into the pills for him. Plus, if Zero drank Yuuki's blood, Kaname said he would resort to more drastic measures.

She sighed as she turned to the dorms to go to sleep. This was giving her a headache.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	9. Offering of Blood

**Chapter Nine  
Offering of Blood**

The next day in class, neither Yagari nor Zero showed up. Kagome knew where Zero was, she could feel him over in the Chairman's guest house. But Yuuki didn't know that, so during night patrol, Yuuki confronted Yagari about Zero's location.

She found that he was in isolation in the Chairman's guest room. Not wasting a minute, she ran to find Zero. Kagome had felt when she left and followed. The feeling of Yuuki wanting to give Zero her blood was growing stronger. Yuuki was hoping it would help him, but it would only hurt him more in the long run.

Kagome arrived just as Yuuki grabbed Zero to go in the bathroom. Knowing what she was going to do, she opened the door and moved into the shower. Zero's eyes were beginning to show signs of red, and Yuuki was taking off her outer shirt. Grabbing her shoulder, Kagome stopped Yuuki before she could go any further. Startled, Yuuki turned around to look at Kagome with wide, guilty eyes.

"Yuuki, you have good intentions, but you must not give him your blood."

"Why not? I don't want him to fall to a Level E. If my blood will help him, than I will gladly give it too him."

"Like I said, you have good intentions. However, if you give him your blood now, it may set him back."

"What do you mean?"

Looking over to Zero who was breathing heavily, Kagome sent a calming wave towards him and the red in his eyes disappeared completely. She turned so that she was facing both of them.

"I have made some pills with my purifying powers for Zero. They will slowly destroy all of the vampire blood in his body. And in a little under a month, he will be human again."

Yuuki gasped as Kagome said that, but she continued to listen to her. "But I told him that he had to be careful. If he were to drink your blood now, it could possibly set him back to the beginning. You do not want that do you Yuuki?"

"No, I want Zero to become a human again. So that he won't hate himself anymore."

Kagome smiled and motioned to Yuuki's clothes, "You should put those back on. And I could use your help. Whenever you see that Zero may need blood, either subdue him or come get me if there is time. My powers can calm him, and break the need for blood. But you must not, under any circumstances, offer him blood, is that understood?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good, now I think it is time for bed. Don't you? Zero, you can head back to your dorm now, and we will head to ours."

She watched as he stood up. She could tell that he felt bad for even thinking about drinking Yuuki's blood, but he needed to get over it himself. Kagome could not help him with that.

The two girls made their way to their rooms. Neither of them really expecting what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

As Kagome and Yuuki sat in ethics class waiting for their teacher to arrive, Yuuki got the feeling that something wasn't right. And noticing that Zero wasn't there either, the feeling in her gut grew. She took off for his room, hoping to find what made her uneasy. Kagome followed at a slower pace, she knew that Zero would be all right. And if he wasn't, someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

Kagome entered Zero's hallway that led to his room, at the same time Yagari was leaving. They passed each other and Kagome brushed past his shoulder, giving him a silent warning.

Entering the room, she found Yuuki standing by the window and Zero embracing her from behind. Satisfied that they were fine, Kagome left them alone. She smiled once she was out of the building and looked to his window. They were so perfect together. Now all they needed was for Yuuki to realize her feelings.

* * *

Later that night, as Kagome was patrolling alone, because Yuuki had fallen asleep on her couch and Kagome had left her there for some much needed rest. And Zero was off tonight, she figured he could use another day of rest. She was currently patrolling the men's dorms, when she felt Kaname's aura. But it was also accompanied by Zero. Feeling suspicious, Kagome followed their auras until she found them. The were talking, and she didn't like the subject.

Kaname was informing Zero of why he was not dead yet. He was only alive because Kaname wished him to be. So that Zero could protect Yuuki. Otherwise, Kaname would have killed him already. Kagome would have never let that happen. She didn't care who Kaname was, if he harmed her friends there would be repercussions.

After Zero had left, Kaname stood there for a few moments before turning to where Kagome was standing in the tree line. She walked out, already knowing that he knew she was there the whole time.

She nodded her head in greeting and said, "Kaname."

"Kagome. And what are you doing out here so late at night. It is still a dangerous place, even if you are not near the Night Class," he said, his bright eyes smoldering her, as he slowly began to walk towards her.

She stood still as he approached, and said, "I was on my patrol when I felt that you and Zero were over here, and decided to see what you were up to."

"Oh? And what did you find?" he asked this as he stepped right up to her face. He was towering over her, trying to intimidate her. Kagome wouldn't admit it, but it was working, barely; though she would not show it or ever admit it.

Looking up into his eyes, Kagome silently challenged him. "I found you threatening my friend. And I don't really like that."

His eyes narrowed fractionally down at her, yet his face remained calm. "This has nothing to do with you. So I suggest you stay out of it." He turned to leave, but Kagome stepped in front of him and glared into his eyes.

"This has everything to do with me! They are my friends, and I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. Even if I have to go against you."

"I do not wish to hurt you. But if you do not back down, I will have no choice. I have said before, this has nothing to do with you. This started well before you even started at the Academy, and you will leave it be."

He moved around her and she didn't move to face him again. With her back turned to him, she said, "You will never have any power over him."

He stopped walking and waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Turning back to face her, he found that her back was still to him. Narrowing his brown eyes at her back, he felt a small bit of satisfaction when she stiffened. Moving a bit closer to her, he demanded, "What do you mean?"

"You are a pure-blooded vampire, you rule over most of the vampires, and if need be you can control them. However, you do not like doing it that way. But once Zero is human again, you will have no way to control him. I will not let you."

"How will he become human?"

She didn't answer his question. Instead, she said, "You should know the answer. It is rather obvious. That _was_ one of the reasons you were talking to him tonight, right? You were trying to make sure he stayed as one of your pawns. But he won't, I will not let him."

Before he could say another word, she was gone. And he could not see her. He didn't like how this was turning out. She could throw a wrench into his carefully laid plans. Or could she be an asset? He had to think more on this, more on her. Just who was she?

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	10. Visitor to the Academy

**Chapter Ten  
Visitor to the Academy**

The next day found Kaname spending his time locked in his room. The other vampires were beginning to worry. Takuma tried to ask him what was wrong, but received no answer. The other vampires let him be. They were sure that he was just tired or possibly thinking about something.

As it turned out, it was both. He had been thinking about both Yuuki and Kagome when he had fallen asleep on his couch. He awoke to hearing that Takuma's grandfather was arriving tonight. If Asato Ichijou was coming to the Academy, it was only right for Kaname to greet him.

Night came, and all of the available vampire students assembled to greet Ichijou-sama. The door was opened and he walked into the entry way. Where Kaname greeted him, and he greeted back. They conversed for a bit before Takuma drew Kaname's attention to himself, causing Kaname to show his neck to Asato. Making him want to drink Kaname's blood. The scene that followed was anything but pleasant.

Asato grabbed Kaname's hand, giving the impression that he was going to drink from him. Aidou and Ruka stopped him before anything could happen. Aidou began to yell at Asato for attempting to drink Kaname's blood. But he went too far, and Kaname hit him across the face. Kaname apologized for Aidou's behavior. And Asato bowed down to Kaname.

A knock came to the door before anything could go any farther. It was opened to show Yuuki standing there with Kagome off to her side and leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Zero was no where to be seen.

Yuuki bowed to Kaname and Asato and said, "Good evening Kaname-senpai, Ichijou-sama," She straightened up and continued, "we are here to take you to meet Chairman Kaien Cross."

Asato looked disinterestedly at Yuuki, but when his eyes looked into familiar blue and silver ones, he had to take another look. It couldn't be! He had not seen eyes like those since Kiyoshi Ketsueki, and he had died several years ago. Walking towards her, as if in a trance. Asato moved closer to Kagome. She stood straight and glared at him, causing him to stop moving.

He had to know, those eyes were so familiar. The looked just like Kiyoshi's, and his father's before him. But she was human. None the less, he had to ask. The other vampires in the room, were confused at his behavior, including Kaname. Sure Kagome's blood smelled delicious, but it was not worth spacing out over it.

"You," Asato said, staring at Kagome, "what is your father's name?" he said in his commanding voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes further and said back coldly, "Not to be disrespectful, _sir_, but who my father was, is none of you concern. We did not come here to discuss my family. So if you would follow us, we will take you to the Chairman."

She turned around and began to walk back. But he stopped her in her tracks when he asked her his next question.

"Did you get your eyes from your father?"

The whispers started, and she didn't like it. They had no reason to talk about her father in any way, shape, or form. The room dropped a few degrees as her thoughts became more violent. She reined in her powers and said as calmly as she could, "I have already stated that my family is none of your concern. So if you would leave it at that," she said looking over her shoulder at him, "that would be greatly appreciated." Not waiting to see if he followed, Kagome left. She had to get away before her powers went berserk.

"Ojii-sama, what was that about?" asked Takuma after Kagome had left.

"Nothing," he said. Turning back to Kaname, he bid him a good night and followed Yuuki to the Chairman's office.

Takuma looked curiously at Kaname for an answer, but received none as Kaname moved back up the stairs to his room. He had some research to do. And more thinking.

* * *

A week and a half went by, and Kagome had calmed down from the incident about her father. She knew she had made a mistake, he had recognized her eyes. And he would search to find out why she had them. Especially since she was human, and her father was dead. The vampires were extremely curious about her heritage, but dared not ask her about it. They knew that she could kill them with her powers, and they wished to not deal with that.

Zero was progressing well, and his thirst for blood had stopped almost entirely. He still got the urges, but he could keep them at bay easily. It would only be another week and a half, before his changes should be complete. But somehow Kagome knew that it would not be so easy. She had a feeling that someone was coming, someone not good. But she couldn't think about that at the moment. She was helping keep the girls away from the gates.

A ball was coming up and the girls were overly excited about dancing with the Night Class. Even if Kagome wanted to try, she was in no mood to give the girls another talk. And they had already forgotten the one given to them on Valentine's Day.

As soon as the gate was opened and the Night Class moved out, the girls began their incessant pushing. They didn't dare move past Zero, but they were trying their hardest to get by Yuuki. Kagome didn't let them by either. All she had to do was glance at them and they would move back in line, looking like a child that had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar. She didn't even have to give them her "Sesshomaru" glare, which, mind you, she was pretty good at.

The group of girls were pushing hard enough on Yuuki, that she was pushed all the way to the classroom door. Once there, Yuuki was pulled inside by Hanabusa. Kagome was standing there blinking. She was trying to figure out what happened. After she realized that Yuuki had been "kidnapped" by the Night Class, she walked over there, opened the door, and dragged her out. Completely ignoring the looks that the other students were giving her. They were not that important anyway.

* * *

Yuuki and Kagome were standing in front of the Chairman, discussing the new transfer student. Yuuki was supposed to show her around, and Kagome would take Yuuki's patrols. Kagome didn't like the feeling she got when she learned about the transfer student. She got a foreboding feeling when she heard she was starting at Cross Academy; Kagome didn't even know who the girl was!

Her feelings were confirmed when the young looking girl entered the room. Immediately she could tell, that the person standing in front of them, was not in the right body. And she could practically _see_ the connection she held with Zero. A connection Kagome planned to severe. But she had to be careful, having her here could cause Zero to drop back to the level he was before she gave him the pills. Yes, Kagome had to proceed with caution.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	11. Finals and a Ball

**Chapter Eleven  
Finals and a Ball**

The next few days were filled with preparation for finals and for the upcoming ball. Yuuki, Kagome, and Zero were walking to class, when they heard a commotion across the yard. Following the screams of the girls, they found Takuma trying to catch Maria Kurenai, the new transfer student. Apparently Maria was bored, and wanted to see the open cafeteria. Noticing that the Night Class was over here during the day time, Yuuki began going after Takuma and Maria. She was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Looking behind her, she found Zero holding her back. He warned her that she should stay away from Maria, and Kagome voiced her agreement with him as well.

Yuuki was confused, but she listened to them. Looking over to Aidou as he came towards them, he walked up to Yuuki and hugged her from behind. She protested, but he just smirked at her and said, "You shall be ill-treated by the girls who have gone made with jealousy, Yuuki Cross."

She scowled at him as he was pulled away from her by Kagome. Hanabusa looked behind him to see who was holding onto his shirt collar, only to find Kagome on the other end.

"I suggest, Aidou-san, that if you wish to live. You should leave Yuuki alone, understood?"

He nodded back quickly. She could be as scary as Kaname if she wanted to be. He was brought out of his thoughts as Zero called him away to talk to him. Hanabusa followed because he had something to talk to Zero about as well. They left Yuuki and Kagome to deal with the raging girls. Yuuki handed her books off to Yori as she took off in the opposite direction of class. Kagome following behind her, but at a more leisurely pace. After all, the girls were too afraid to touch her, but they had no problems chasing after Yuuki. Of course if they did hurt her, they would be sorry.

Yuuki found refuge by launching herself onto the upstairs railing. The girls below passed by her without noticing. Once she had climbed over the top, she was met with a hiding Ichijou. They talked for a bit about him having to chase after Maria, instead of another vampire. They then moved on to Kaname and his role as a pure-blood. Their conversation was interrupted with the appearance of Kagome sitting casually on the rail.

"Not that it isn't fun sitting here.... But weren't you in the middle of capturing a missing vampire?"

With that the three of them took off looking for Maria. Kagome knew where she was, but she was also in no hurry to find her. She couldn't stand being around the annoying twit for very long anyway.

* * *

The exams were tomorrow and Yuuki was studying hard. Zero was helping her and she was starting to understand it. He left after a bit saying that he was returning to his dorm. But he never planned to, as he left he placed his hand over the Bloody Rose. No, he had someone he had to erase from his life.

* * *

Kagome was sitting outside watching the red crescent moon. It was beautiful, but it only ever brought bad circumstances. She turned her head to the side when she felt the pull of Maria's aura calling to Zero's. No! Standing up, she ran to where she could feel them. If he did something to cause him to revert back, she was going to be in big trouble. And she might possibly kill him. Kinda of takes away the point of saving him, but whatever.

Kagome arrived a moment too late. Zero was gone and she could not feel him anywhere. Yuuki had been here as well, but so had Kaname. Looking to the blood on the floor, Kagome knew that she was in trouble. The pills would not be enough for him now. It was too late. She would have to try something else. But later, she had to at least try to pass the exams tomorrow. She would ask Yuuki about Zero tomorrow. Kagome knew that Zero would not be killed, the Shizuka that she had heard about, wanted something from him. What? She didn't know, but Kagome was not going to let her get it. No matter what.

* * *

It was the day of exams, and Kagome was confused. Why was Yuuki acting like that? She was spacing out, and she had been glancing at Zero's seat confusedly. Shouldn't she be worried? Unless... she doesn't remember. Kagome's pencil almost snapped in half from the pressure she put on it.

_Kaname. It had to have been him, he must have erased her memories. But why? To keep her away? Kaname could have helped Zero last night but he didn't. What is he up to? _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the test being placed in front of her face.

Focusing on the task at hand, she decided to confront Kaname tomorrow tonight at the party. Which she still had yet to find her dress for. It was rather annoying really. She would have gone in her school uniform, but everyone else said it was "uncool" to do so. Yeah, well, all the boys were wearing their school uniforms, and all the girls thought the boys were "cool." _Sigh,_ she really didn't care. Besides, it gave her an excuse to wear the dress her mom bought for her. Even if she didn't like dressing up. She was still going to be wearing her armband as well, because she was also guarding them. Not like they knew _what_ she was guarding them from, but it was supposed to be that way.

Looking out the window, Kagome couldn't help but feel uneasy about tomorrow tonight. It would not turn out like she wanted it to. She just knew it. Because, it never did. Kagome felt like pouting and stomping her foot in frustration, but she didn't think that would go over very well with the teacher.

* * *

Kagome's class was so close to having to help set up for the ball, because Yuuki kept spacing out and didn't write anything down. But Kagome's high score helped them just barely make it. They were just a few points away from having to set up. It also helped that the Chairman gave Zero another chance to take it, because he had missed class. He took it and brought their class above the one other one that was a bit ahead of them.

Kagome could feel Zero around, but she didn't have time to look for him. If he was there, then that meant he at least wasn't hurt. But she could feel the vampire blood growing inside of him. Kagome was really beginning to dislike that Shizuka Hiou for making Zero a vampire. As well as destroying all the work she had put in to making Zero a human again.

Standing in her room, Kagome was getting prepared for the dance tonight. Her dress was a simple, but elegant, white dress. The top hugged her torso enough to accentuate her figure, but not enough to give anyone the wrong idea. The sleeves were off the shoulder, and were short. The skirt flowed from her waist and ruffled a bit where it ended at mid-calf. Around her neck hung a simple silver heart, in the middle of the heart hung a tear-drop shaped sapphire. A pair of silver earrings also added to her ensemble. Her make-up was light, only a bit of lip gloss, some mascara, eyeliner, and silver and light blue eye shadow, to bring out her eyes.

Sitting on her bed, Kagome slide on her white flats, and pulled her armband onto her left arm. Looking into the mirror, she double checked to make sure that her hair was still in place. It was set in a somewhat messy bun, with a few strands hanging out. Her bangs came around to frame her face as usual. Shrugging into the mirror, Kagome stood up and made sure that her dagger was in place under her dress. She really didn't need it, because she always used her powers, but it was just a precaution.

Walking out of her room, Kagome looked out the window and realized that she would be a bit late. She really didn't care too much. After all, Zero and Yuuki were there to keep the environment safe for the moment.

She arrived to find many of the Night Class and Day Class students dancing together and having a good time. The moment she saw Zero, she ran to his side and gave him a hug. If he had not seen her coming, he would have fallen over from the collision.

"Zero! I am so glad you are safe! I had tried to find you earlier, but you had gone missing." Stepping back from him, Kagome glanced over him worriedly. "Are you hurt at all?" she asked softly.

He knew that she knew what had happened, he also knew that his vampire blood was coming back. But he wasn't what to tell her about that.

"I am fine Kagome."

She smiled and began to look around the room. It was set up nicely and the vampires were not causing any problems. Kagome was so busy taking in the scenery, that she missed all the looks she was getting. It confused her though. She was sure that she could feel people's eyes on her, but a moment later they would be gone. Kagome had no clue that every man that looked at her, was scared off by Zero's glare.

The night continued on fairly nicely, until Kagome saw Yuuki run out of the room. Wanting to go after her, but not wanting to leave Zero, she followed him onto the terrace, where Kaname was located.

As soon as Zero stepped out, he asked Kaname, "What happened to Yuuki?"

Kagome was standing behind him and staring at Kaname as he turned around to face them.

Kaname answered, "I thought I told you your duty. You're Yuuki's shield, it'll be hard on me if you forget."

Zero looked down, before he tore off his armband and jumped over the railing. Kagome glared at Kaname. As she followed suit. Before she jumped she said, "He is not her shield. He is her friend. And so am I."

Kaname's eyes followed her retreat as her skirt fluttered in the wind caused by her jump. He turned back around when Takuma came out on the terrace. They talked for a bit and Takuma left back to the party. While Kaname kept looking in the direction Kagome had gone. She kept changing his plans. He was unsure of what to do with her. She had not done anything so far that he could not change, but it was bothersome. He did not know what she was planning to do this night, but he was sure it was something that would change outcome of his already carefully laid plans. He would just have to wait and see the outcome, be it good or bad.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	12. Changes

**Chapter Twelve  
Changes**

Kagome raced after Zero as he made his way to Yuuki. It took him a few minutes, but he finally caught up. He found her in the arms of Shizuka and about to be bitten. Kagome had been following him when she got the feeling of a Level E vampire near the town. Looking in Zero's direction, and back to the town, Kagome bit her lip in indecision. After deciding that Zero could protect Yuuki and himself for a bit, but the villagers could not, she ran as fast as she could in the direction of town. She used her powers to make her run faster, hoping that nothing would go wrong in the time she would be gone.

It took her a few minutes, but she made it just as one was about to attack a young woman and her child. Bringing forth a blade made of her reiki, Kagome sliced through the Level E and waited as it disappeared. Fortunately, she had found it before it could give away its location, so she had no need to erase the woman's memories.

Turning around, she headed back to the school. Kagome knew she should not have worn a dress; they were hard to run in. She was thankful that she wasn't wearing high heels. It was surprising that the dress was still clean, but she had not tripped yet, so it was all good. For the moment.

Nearing the school, Kagome ran in the direction she felt both Yuuki's and Zero's auras. There was one other aura with them, but she could not place it. The smell of someone's blood had gotten stronger, but it was not anyone she cared about so she didn't worry too much about it. Especially since it smelled like the person who was controlling Zero. Coming upon a room, she entered just as Zero stated that the smell of blood had gotten stronger.

The person above him stood straight and took off past her in the direction the blood was coming from. Kagome looked up to watch Zero stand and for Yuuki to come over to him. They noticed that Kagome was there, but Zero was too focused on trying to get to Shizuka to care. Yuuki was trying to stop him from, what Kagome heard, letting himself get killed. He promised that he would return, before walking past Kagome and taking off after his brother.

Kagome was about to follow, when Yuuki grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.

"You will make sure that Zero is safe, right?"

"Of course I will. I will bring him back. After all, who else would we tease?"

Yuuki laughed and they gave each other a short hug before Kagome took off after Zero. She found himin a room, just as Shizuka's body shattered into pieces of glass. And his brother vanished. Zero not having the strength to go after him, stayed lying on the ground trying to get his body under control.

Kagome seeing that he was descending rapidly, rushed to his side. Her skirt flowing around her, it settled as she sat there and turned him over. A few strands of black hair had fallen out and were hanging over her shoulder.

_Dang it! He is too far gone. _Kagome closed her eyes as her thoughts continued, _I have to give him my blood. It's the only way now. The pills would have been enough, but now they are not fast enough. I had hoped to stay away from this, but I have no choice. _

Pulling Zero into a sitting position, Kagome looked into his red eyes and smiled. Taking her now long nail, she made a small cut on the right side of her bare neck. Not thinking clearly, Zero attached on and began to drink. Kagome stiffened at first, before she relaxed and let him drink what he needed.

Her blood would push away any traces of Shizuka's blood, and her reiki would then kill off the vampire blood, even her own. By tomorrow morning, he would be back to his original human self. And she would be doing hours of explaining. No doubt the vampires had already smelt her blood. Her skin had had the barrier placed around it, keeping the vampires from being able to smell her true scent. But the moment her skin was cut, the barrier was broken.

She could have made another one, but it took a couple of hours, and the vampires had already noticed her presence. Besides, she wouldn't have enough energy after he was done to be able to erect one anyway.

After Zero had drank enough of her blood, he collapsed on top of her. Stroking his hair softly, Kagome washed the blood from his face and her, now healed, skin. Looking towards the window, she waited for the Chairman to arrive. In less than a minute, was he standing in the window and looking down at her and a peacefully sleeping Zero in confusion.

She smiled down at Zero and said to the Chairman, "If you could bring him to his room to rest. He should be fine by morning."

"What happened?"

"I will explain everything later. But right now, I need to speak with someone." Standing up and bringing Zero with her, Kagome handed him over to the Chairman and began to walk through the window. Before she left she said over her shoulder, "I will be by to check on him in the morning."

Before he could respond, she had already jumped down from the building and took off in the direction of the Moon dorms.

Looking down to the unconscious Zero, Kaien passed him off to Yagari when he came in. He waited until Yuuki came in to tell her about Zero. He took in the strange look on Akatsuki Kain's face, and wondered at it. His eyes had gone wide, and he seemed to be taking small sniffs about the room. Not saying a word, he raced toward the window, jumped out, and ran to the Moon dorm.

_What is going on? Did it have something to do with Kagome? _Kaien kept thinking about it, but never came up with an answer. He would have to wait until he talked with Kagome himself. But right now, he was going to check on Zero.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	13. Confrontation

**Chapter Thirteen  
Confrontation**

Kaname walked into his office later that night after the dance was over. He had taken a shower and removed the scent of Shizuka's blood from his clothes. Looking out the window at the moon, he pondered about what had occurred that night. He kept thinking about it until a voice broke into his thoughts.

"You know... Ignoring me is not going to get me to go away."

Turning to look at Kagome leaning against the wall on his right, Kaname answered her, "No, but I was waiting for you to speak first."

Scoffing, Kagome pushed off the wall and walked until she was standing in front of him. She stared at him for a moment before asking, "Why did you need Shizuka's blood?"

He gazed into her eyes with no emotion on his face. She sighed before turning her head to look at the moon just as he was doing earlier. Unknowingly, she was giving him a perfect view of her bare neck and shoulder.

He closed his eyes, trying, and failing, to get the image of her out of his head. Kagome looked at him worriedly, before remembering why she was there.

"What are you after that you need the powers of another pure-blood for?"

He opened his eyes and looked intensely into her own. She fought the urge to fidget and back away from him, but if he didn't stop soon; she may do just that.

"I could ask you a similar question. Why were you masquerading as a human, when you are clearly vampire. And a pure-blood no less?"

"The same reason your mother hid your _sister_ away from the council and other unwanted individuals."

His eyes opened in slight shock when he heard her. A moment later, he glared at her and asked testily, but still calmly, "What do you know about my sister?"

She narrowed her blue eyes back at him and said, "I know that your mother gave her _life_ keeping your sister safe, by turning Yuuki into a human, so that she would not have to deal with the vampire council and their rules."

The next moment she found herself up against the wall with strong arms keeping her hands in place at her side. He wasn't holding her hard enough to leave marks, but just enough to keep her from moving.

"How do you know this?" he asked, the red seeping into his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to control it. He could not get her smell away. It had always done that to him, but he could damp down his urges because there was a barrier and other people were always around her. Now that there were no people and there was no barrier blocking him, the smell was driving his senses crazy.

"My father," he paused when he heard the sadness in her voice, and brought his eyes up to hers as she continued, "he was friends with your parents when they were younger. He told me about them, and their family. Their son, and daughter. I can tell from the smell of Yuuki's blood that she _is_ your sister. And my father told me that your mother was trying to keep her safe from the council. My father did something similar to myself. He hid my vampire side until I turned sixteen. It was easier for him to do because I had my miko powers to help him. But you still have not answered my question. Why do you need the power from Shizuka's blood?"

Letting her go, he turned away from her and said, "It has nothing to do with you. So you should not be meddling in affairs that are none of your concern."

Stepping in front of him as he began to leave, Kagome glared furiously at him and said harshly, "It _is_ my business! Yuuki may be your sister, but at the moment she doesn't know it. And you have involved Zero as well. They are my friends and I will not see them being used as pawns for your silly game!"

"You have no right to speak to me like that," he said calmly, as if her yelling at him didn't faze him at all. On the contrary, he was trying to get away from her. If he stayed any longer, he may do something he would later regret.

"I have no right? Kaname Kuran, what are you going to do with Zero and Yuuki?"

He gave her no answer, but a thought came to Kagome as she thought more about it.

"You're going to awaken her vampire blood, aren't you? And you wanted Zero to continue being her shield, didn't you?" Him not answering, was answer enough for her. Stepping back, Kagome turned and began to leave the room. She said over her shoulder, "Zero will no longer be one of your _pawns_. His vampire blood is gone, and he has no need to drink from you any longer. And I will keep Yuuki from changing if it is the last thing I do. Your mother never wanted her to grow up like that. And though I never knew her, my father spoke highly of her. I will keep her lasts wishes for her only daughter." Her hand raised to open the door, but she found the door held closed by Kaname's hand. His body was pushed right up against hers as he kept her from leaving.

He didn't know what to do in this situation. His plans had been carefully laid out, and this one small girl changed everything in one night. He had to rethink his plans, but did he have time? Rido was getting stronger, and his body would be revived soon.

Turning his attention back to the girl in front of him, Kaname whispered into her ear, "How far are you willing to go to keep Yuuki from finding out? Are you willing to take her place at my side?"

"For Yuuki I would, yes," She said determinedly. Kaname felt a small stab in his chest, yet he knew not why. "For Zero, yes." Another stab. "For you," He found himself anticipating her answer, and as she paused he felt his chest tighten. "yes." One of the stabs from before had lessened in intensity. "For myself," He held his breath waiting for her answer. "yes." His breath left him as he exhaled on her bare neck.

"Why?" he asked her.

Her answer was but a whisper as she said, "Because they are my friends. I would give up my own freedom, to let Yuuki keep hers. She may love you, but you know well enough that she also loves Zero. He is not an affectionate person by nature, but he loves her as well. He just doesn't know how to show it. She is confused, because you openly give her affection, while Zero struggles with it.

"Besides, my secret has already been let out. The council will hear of me, and with Asato Ichijou's suspicions already aroused; he will put two and two together. It is already too late for me to turn back. But you could help Yuuki from having to be sucked into this mess.

"I would do anything for them, even if it meant staying with you. And helping you in your quest. Just as long as they are left out of it. Besides, I am highly for the co-existing of vampires and humans. And I want to help make a future where they can live together in peace." She left out the part about her having her own feelings for him. Yes, she had fallen in love with Kaname Kuran. She knew not when, nor did she care. All she knew, was that she was attracted to the dark vampire standing behind her. But that did not mean that she would let her friends get sucked into the nightmare that was their world. She knew enough to know that it was not a nice place, and the underworld of vampires could be rather unsightly. But Kaname was out to change that, and she would help him.

Not being able to resist, Kaname brought his right hand up and released her hair from its messy bun. Her hair fell in waves upon her shoulders, and he ran his fingers through the soft material. Kagome had no idea what he was doing, until she felt his wet tongue lick the side of her exposed neck.

He had felt an attraction to her ever since he saw her in the woods for the first time. But he loved Yuuki, so he could not have felt anything for Kagome. As time went on, he kept denying his attraction to her, but it was useless. She had caught him in her net of blue and silver eyes. Her stubbornness and her willingness to protect those precious to her had also caught his attention. He had seen her a couple times when she went to town. She had played with the children and indulged in their childish whims. Her beauty had caught his attention, but her personality had kept it. She loved freely but trusted cautiously.

Kagome also had a smell about her that was positively divine, even if the majority of it was hidden behind a barrier. It was the smell of fresh cut roses and rain water with an underlying scent of her powers, both miko and vampire. He had never smelt a scent like hers before, and he knew that she was made for him. No matter how much he would deny it, it was inevitable. They were meant for each other, and it would stay that way. When first he noticed the scent in the school, he was skeptical. The scent was coming from a human, a powerful one granted, but still human. How could a human be the soul mate of a pure-blood? It was unheard of, and even less practiced. And yet, here she was, and she was no longer a "human."

He had some questions for her, but he could think more on those later. Right now he was too caught up in her scent. He could practically feel the power flowing through her veins. And the fact that she was not protesting, meant that she did not hate what he was doing. So he continued.

He was correct in his assumptions, Kagome did not hate it. In fact, she had wished for something like this for quite while, yet at the same time; she knew she had to leave. They could not do this now. The smell of blood would draw every vampire's attention, and she did not need that. Besides, she had to go talk to the Chairman. She had promised after all.

Pushing away, Kagome found her movements stilled by the grazing of his fangs on her throat. She did not want to hurt him, but if he didn't move away, she may have to resort to using her powers.

"Kaname, we can not do this now."

"Why?" he asked breathlessly. He wanted to taste her. Just as much as he wanted to make her his. Forever.

Her breath hitched at his tone, but she remembered her resolve and sent a little bit of her power to her neck. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get her point across.

Shocked, he let her go and moved back to put his fingers to his lips.

"I am sorry. But I don't have time for this. The Chairman is waiting. And I do not wish for every vampire on campus to come over to find out why a couple of pure-bloods were bleeding."

His fingers left his lips as he processed what she said. He smirked and she grew wary of the look he was giving her. "So... you were planning on drinking my blood as well?"

Trying to take a step back as he stepped closer, she blushed lightly and said, "Of course I was. Do you know how long I have wanted to taste your blood? I have been here for months, and not a single drop of blood has passed my lips. And none would do. Yours just smells positively delicious," she said this as she licked her lips.

He had not expected her to admit it so easily, but it was just more attracting to him. His eyes became red and he watched as the silver in her eyes glowed in response and began to spread as well. He slowly moved his head down to hers as he kissed her. Keeping in mind that she did not want to attract attention, he kept his fangs from piercing her lip. It was a harder task than he had anticipated. Snaking his tongue out, he moved it slowly around her lips. She opened willingly, but he didn't move his tongue closer. He teased around her mouth, and when she had enough, she plunged her own tongue into his mouth. Surprised, but not minding, he pushed hers back and finally entered her mouth. Their tongues danced together, careful to stay away from each other's fangs.

A few minutes later, which felt like an eternity, Kagome pulled away. She knew she had to leave, before it led to something more. She was not ready for that. That would be something special that her and her husband shared together. And not something that she did on a whim. A very attractive whim, but a whim none the less. It was important to her. And it was what her father would have wanted.

Pulling away from Kaname's arms, Kagome turned back to the door and began to open it again. An arm was placed on her shoulder and she turned her head to look into the now brown eyes of Kaname. He said nothing, but he didn't need to. His eyes said it all. And Kagome nodded and blushed a bit, before moving through the door and heading out of the dorms.

Gliding down the stairs, she passed by Aidou as he was making his way to his room. He was about to ask what she was doing here, but the second she passed him and her scent hit his nose; he froze. His wide eyes followed her leave and when the door was shut, he looked back up to the face of Kaname at the top of the stairs. He was gazing at the door Kagome had just left from.

"Kaname-sama?" he asked tentatively.

Kaname's eyes focused on Aidou's own bright blue, as he silently asked what he wanted.

"Was she the pure-blood that we had sensed earlier?"

Kaname gave a small nod before moving back to his room. He had more thinking to do. She may have changed his plans, but she may have also fixed them. But did she truly fit into his future?

Hanabusa watched as the Dorm Head left, before turning to see his cousin entering the room. They shared a look and Hanabusa continued on his way to his room. This strange occurrence changed many thoughts he had previously. Mainly those about a certain raven-haired blue-eyed "human." As well as the interest that the Dorm Head was showing in her.

Akatsuki left to their shared room to think about what reactions this may cause. Not only was Shizuka killed, but a new pure-blood was found. One that he was sure Asato Ichijou recognized. And Takuma was bound to tell him about this development. Yes, things were about to get interesting around the Academy.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	14. Explanations

**Chapter Fourteen  
Explanations**

As soon as Kagome had left the Moon dorm, she ran to the Chairman's office. They had much to discuss.

Knocking on the door, she waited for the okay to enter before walking in. She opened the door and sat in one of the chairs in front if his desk. They sat in silence, before Kaien chose to break it.

"What exactly happened tonight?"

Kagome smiled wanly and said, "In order to understand what happened, you would need to know more about myself, and my family's history."

He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands, saying, "I have time."

She smiled again and said, "Yes, you do. Well first I am going to tell you who my father was...."

The next half-hour was filled with Kagome explaining about her family and what exactly happened tonight. Including telling him that Zero would now be completely human again. By the end of the story the sun had began to rise, and Kagome had moved to lean against the window to watch it.

They sat in companionable silence, before Kaien said, "You will be facing may trials from now on."

"I know." Looking back over to him, she continued, "But, better me than Yuuki."

"Aye. Juri had wanted her to stay out of it. And I hope that that is still possible."

"She will. I will make sure of it."

"Kagome, you know that once school starts up again, I will have to move you to the Night Class."

Closing her eyes, Kagome exhaled before saying, "I know."

"And you will have to tell Yuuki and Zero about yourself."

"I know. And Zero will probably hate me. But I would rather have his hate, then for him to have turned to a Level E," she explained softly.

"Yes," the Chairman said with a pause. "He is in his room, and should be waking up soon. If you want, you can go see him before you leave for the break."

"I will do that. Thank you." Turning towards the door, Kagome left. But not before sending over her shoulder, "I will see you when break is over, Chairman Kaien Cross."

"Yes, see you later Kagome." He watched her go with a mixture of gratitude and sympathy. She truly had a hard road ahead of her.

* * *

Yuuki was sitting beside a sleeping Zero. She was grateful to see that he seemed to be okay. And that he wasn't suffering from blood lust. Gently she stroked his cheek with her fingers. He looked so peaceful sleeping in the moonlight. She always loved watching him sleep. It was like all of his problems went away and he was free. Pulling her hand away, Yuuki stared at it thoughtfully.

Yuuki was so confused. She had feelings for Kaname, had since the day he saved her. But what about Zero? Yuuki was also sure that she felt something for Zero. But did she love him? Or did he even love her? Yuuki didn't know, but she would have to make a choice sooner or later.

"He loves you, you know," a voice said from behind her.

Yuuki turned from her gazing at Zero, to see Kagome standing in the doorway with a soft smile on her face as she looked at Zero. Yuuki felt a tightening in her chest when she saw the way Kagome looked at him. She knew she should not have been jealous, but she could not help it. She was jealous of the relationship Kagome had with Zero.

They got along, and Zero trusted Kagome. He trusted Yuuki as well, but he had learned to trust Kagome almost too easily. But was what Kagome said true? Did Zero truly love her? And again, did she love him more than Kaname? She was brought out of her thoughts as Kagome walked over and put her hand to his forehead. Almost like a mother to her child.

"He is no longer vampire."

Yuuki jerked her head in Kagome's direction when she heard that. Not vampire? But didn't he drink Shizuka's blood?

Almost as if reading her mind, Kagome said, "He did not drink her blood. She had already died and disappeared before he got the chance."

"How is he not a vampire?"

Kagome smiled a bit sadly and said, "He drank my blood, and it destroyed any vampire cells within him."

"Oh, because of your holy powers?"

"Partially. I will tell you more when Zero wakes up. I have a lot to tell you two."

With that they stayed in companionable silence for a few more minutes before Zero began to stir. He blearily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The first person he laid eyes on was looking at him worriedly. He smiled fondly and said her name tenderly.

"Yuuki."

Yuuki practically jumped on him in her joy of his being okay. Kagome watched with a smile on her face. Her friends were happy, but how long would it last. She would try to make it last as long as possible, and keep Yuuki away from the vampires. Her thoughts turned a bit darker as she thought about what her own future would hold. She would keep them safe no matter the cost.

"Kagome?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the calling of her name. Looking up, she was met with the worried gaze of Yuuki, and the guarded look of Zero. Smiling sadly, Kagome said, "I suppose you two would like some answers?"

Yuuki nodded excitedly with a smile, while Zero gave one quick nod. He knew she was a vampire. Zero had tasted it in her blood, but he wanted to at least give her a chance to speak before he pulled out his gun. Which wasn't with him at the moment, he would have to fix that. And soon.

Kagome sat in the chair that Yuuki had occupied earlier, and looked over to the two on the bed. Zero was lying down and Yuuki was sitting with her legs tucked under her.

Taking a deep breath Kagome began, "I am a vampire." She ignored Yuuki's gasp and continued, "My father was a pure-blood, but my mother was human." She raised her hand to stop Yuuki's questioning. "I am not entirely sure why I turned out to be a full pure-blood, as my brother is completely human, but with a bit longer lifespan. All I can come up with, is that it has something to do with my mother's family's ancestor's holy powers. Why the powers didn't just purify me, I have no idea. I don't know why I am the way I am. But I will not change it either. If I did that, I would be erasing the last part of my father that I have.

"Anyways, by drinking my blood, Zero became a human again, because my pure-blood vampire blood was stronger than Shizuka's, so it over powered hers. After which, the vampire blood was purified by the reiki in my blood. I don't know how it works. I just know that it does."

Finishing her explanation, Kagome stood and turned to Zero saying, "It's okay if you hate me. I understand. But I would rather have your hate, than for you to hate yourself."

Zero turned his head away and said towards the wall, "I do not hate you."

She could see his fist clenching at the thought of not hating a vampire, and a pure-blood at that. She smiled as she turned to the door.

"It is okay to hate me. At least we won't be seeing much of each other anymore."

"Why not?" asked Yuuki as she stood up.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, before returning her gaze to the door handle that was held in her grasp. "Because, when school starts up again, I will be a part of the Night Class. That is, after all, where my kind belong. But I will at least see you, after all, you have to keep the girls from trampling us, right?" Kagome asked with a small smirk on her face.

Yuuki grinned back and said boisterously, "Yes!"

Kagome smiled one last time before she left. As soon as the door was closed, Yuuki turned to glare at Zero. But he wasn't looking at her, his gaze was locked on the window, and he was staring at the clouds. Yuuki's eyes softened, and her temper died down. She understood that it must have been hard for him. He had never been so close to a vampire, and he didn't know what to think.

She walked over to him, and gave him a hug. He returned it, and they sat in silence until the Chairman came in to bring breakfast. He didn't ask about their position, and Yuuki was very grateful. It was already confusing enough! She didn't need her father asking her about her feelings too!

* * *

Kagome was packed and she was waiting outside of the gates for her son to pick her up. She had called him and asked him to come. At first she was just going to take a bus and a train back home, but decided that she wanted to spend some time with her son first. Besides, she had to speak to Sesshomaru about her situation. He knew more about the vampire underground then she, and she would need to learn more before she came back.

A car pulled up, and Shippo stepped out of the drivers side. Dropping her bag, Kagome smiled and leapt into his awaiting arms. His auburn hair had grown and was held in a low pony tail, and his green eyes sparkled with happiness. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, he led her to the passenger side door and let her in. He opened the trunk and placed her luggage inside. Kagome smiled once more when he opened the door and drove off. She never noticed the red tinged eyes watching her interaction with a jealous filled stare.

Kaname knew not who that male was, nor did he care. But he did not like how he was touching Kagome. Or the way she smiled at him.

He had just decided that Kagome was going to be his, and she leaves. He had put his attraction of her away before, but when her barrier came down; he couldn't resist. She had him hooked, and he was not going to lose her. She would be his addiction, and he would be hers. Yes, he still loved Yuuki, but he did realize that she loved Zero as well, maybe even more then himself. So he would let her go. But not Kagome. She was his. And no one would take her away. As his thoughts became murderous, he failed to keep his new powers in check, and his windows shattered... again. He really needed to stop doing that.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo were driving along the road, when he turned to her and asked, "So is there anyone special at your new school? Some new father for me maybe?"

Kagome blushed and questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering. After all, if there wasn't someone, then why had I felt like someone was trying to make my head explode while we were hugging?"

Kagome turned her head so fast, he was afraid she would get whiplash. Her wide eyes stared at him incredulously as she asked, "What?"

_That couldn't have been Kaname could it? _

"Yeah, I was seriously thinking that my head would have caught on fire. That was one of the reasons we left so fast. Whoever he was, his gaze was burning."

Kagome sighed and gave him the answer he sought, "His name is Kaname Kuran. You've heard of him. He is one of the very few pure-bloods left."

He whistled and said, "Wow, how in the world did you catch his attention?"

"I honestly don't even know if I have it. I am sure he was attracted to the smell of my blood, but if there was more? I don't know. And I don't know if I want to get too attached." _Even though I already said I would take Yuuki's place at his side. _Sigh, _the things I do for my friends. _Even as she thought this, she knew she was doing it partially for herself as well.

"Do you love him?"

Startled by the question, she could only look at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"I said, do you love him?"

She looked back out her window as she answered, "I am not really sure. I know I am attracted to him, but love? I don't know."

Shippo looked blankly at her and she turned her head away and said exasperatedly, "Oh alright fine! I have already fallen in love with him. There! Are you happy now?"

He smiled cheekily and said, "Yes, yes, I am thank you." He turned his head back towards the road. And Kagome snorted at his behavior. He was so childish. A smile grew on her face as she remembered how small he used to be.

Sighing, she gazed back out at the scenery. Her thoughts turned once again to Kaname. Was it possible for him to love her? And would he? Or would he continually see Yuuki? She would not know until she returned in four weeks time. Nodding her head determinedly, she would not think about him anymore for the rest of her vacation. Even as she said this in her head, she knew that she was lying to herself. It was practically impossible _not_ to think of him.

But she would also be thinking about her new role in the vampire world. She was already tired thinking about it. Kagome was just grateful that she was friends with Sesshomaru, and that he could help her prepare. They had taught her so much, and yet, she knew there was so much more.

These next four weeks were not going to be much of a vacation.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	15. Switching Sides

**Chapter Fifteen  
Switching Sides**

Standing in front of the Chairman's office, Kagome couldn't believe that it had already been four weeks already! For the past week, she had been staying with her family. But all the time before that was spent with Shippo and Sesshomaru, learning anything and everything about the Supreme Vampire Council. Though she already knew quite a bit, they filled her in with a more details. She also had to train more. Sure, she had been training whenever she got the chance at school, but there really weren't many chances.

Sighing, Kagome knocked and entered. She smiled at the Chairman and he returned it. He motioned for her to sit in the seat. As she sat, she took in the small changes to his office. He got a new lamp, the table in the corner was moved, and a new batch of books were sitting off to the side, waiting to be placed on the bookshelf. Offering her a cup of tea, she declined and he stood up to get something from off of a table. Returning with a small package, he handed it to Kagome and she took it with a wry smile on her face. It was the uniform for the Night Class students.

"The Night Class students are already here, and some of the Day class students as well. You can take your luggage and get used to your new dorm today. Classes begin tomorrow night."

She stood and bowed with the package in her arms. Straightening back up, Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you, Chairman Cross. I am sorry for being so much trouble."

"Not at all. In fact it would have probably been worse if you were not here. I do not know what would have happened to Zero if you had not helped him."

"I would do anything for my friends. Thank you again. I believe I will be leaving now. Goodbye Chairman."

"Goodbye. Have fun!"

She laughed and stated, "I will try, but it won't be easy." With that she left to the bridge that would lead her to her new residence and a new future, the Moon dorm.

* * *

Walking past the gatekeeper, she sent him a smile that he did not return. She just shrugged and continued once that gate had been opened. Kagome walked up to the building. She was not sure what to call it, a large mansion, or a small castle? Either way it was large and a bit extravagant in her opinion.

Moving to the door, she opened it without knocking. Why knock when you were going to live there? Besides there were people on the other side who would have already felt her presence. If they had wanted to open the door, they would have.

She walked in to see that many of the Night Class were either standing or sitting about. A few other vampires, that she had not met, were also present, but she paid little attention to them.

She smiled in greeting and said with a small laugh, "Hello everyone. It looks like I was transferred."

Aidou walked up to her and bowed to the waist saying, "Kagome-sama, please forgive me for all the times I treated you wrongly in the past."

Kagome's smile disappeared and she took a step closer to him. Closing his eyes, he waited for any punishment that she would give him. He stood up, startled, holding a hand over his stinging left ear. Looking to her laughing face with a shocked expression, all he could do was stand there. She had _flicked _his ear!

"Ah Aidou-san, no need to apologize. And besides," she said seriously, "I am but another vampire, nothing more, nothing less. So you can lose the 'sama' and just call me Kagome. And that goes for each one of you. You have no reason to address me with such a title, and I will not listen to it. My name is Kagome, _just_ Kagome."

The other vampires were reluctant to call her as such. She was a pure-blood, that put her above all of them. But then again, to deny a pure-blood could also be dangerous. To put it simply, they were torn.

Kagome just looked around the room at the conflicted faces of the vampires. Letting out a breath, Kagome knew that it would not be that easy. She set her eyes on Takuma and said, "Ah Ichijou-san, do you think you could spare a moment to show me to my room? I have not learned where it is, and your help would be much appreciated."

He smiled charmingly and walked up to grab her luggage, saying, "Of course milady, this way," he said motioning up the stairs.

Kagome followed, but reprimanded him for calling her by such a title. She did not deserve it. And yet she knew that there was no way out of if. They glided up the staircase and Kagome once again took in the grandeur that was around her. So wrapped up in her surroundings, that she nearly ran into Takuma's back once he stopped before an intricately decorated door. It had numerous roses weaving in and out of each other's stems.

He opened the door and allowed her to enter first. Setting her uniform on the bed, Kagome moved over to the large window located directly across from the door. The room was grand, much larger than her other one. And yet, she found that she would rather have the smaller room. It was much too luxurious for her tastes.

Takuma walked in after her and set her suitcase beside the bed. He was about to ask her if there was anything else that she needed, before she beat him to the punch.

"When does your grandfather plan to meet me again to confirm that what he has heard is true?"

His shock showed on his face, but she was not looking at him to be able to see it. His face took on a calm expression as he answered, "He is planning on attending the banquet coming up, and he expects you to be there."

"Of course he would. But what if I chose not to attend?"

"Would you do that?" he asked in slight panic. The word had spread about another pure-blood and many of the guests were coming to confirm these rumors.

She laughed but it held no humor. He decided that he did not like that laugh; it was not suited for her.

"Do you really think that I have much of a choice in the matter? If I do not go willingly, Kaname will make sure that I go."

He sent her a small pitying look. It was true that Kaname had shown some sort of interest in her, and he would not let her stay here. Takuma did not know where the two of them stood with regards to the other, but he knew that there was something going on. Deciding to let her be alone for the moment, he said his goodbyes and left, closing the door behind him.

Kagome stood staring out the window at the noonday sun. It was bright, but that had never bothered her. Not like it did with most vampires. She could see as it glistened off of the lake and gave it a surreal glow. Her new room also had a great view, but her old room she liked better. She moved away from the window and quickly set up a few barriers to keep noise and scent from leaving. After which, she returned to the window to watch the birds fly from the trees. She stayed in that position for a few minutes, before a voice broke into her wandering thoughts.

"You know.... Ignoring me will not make me go away," said the voice near her ear.

She just smiled teasingly, and replied saying, "No, but I was waiting for you to speak first."

He laughed softly and she could feel his breath tickle her ear. She liked the sound, it was a bit rough, but oh so alluring. Shivering, Kagome turned around and was about to ask why he was there, but it made talking difficult when someone else's lips were covering your own.

Not wasting the moment, Kagome began to move her lips with his own. He slid his tongue between his lips and licked them slowly across hers, but she would not allow him entrance. Smiling teasingly into the kiss, Kagome continued to keep him from entering her cavern.

Not liking the fact that she was denying him the treat that he desired for weeks, his attacks became relentless. A minute later and Kagome hastily slipped her tongue out of her mouth and into his. Surprised by her move, Kaname didn't react at first. The second she pricked her tongue on his fang, he almost lost control. It was the first time he had tasted her, and it would definitely not be the last. Sucking on her tongue until the wound had healed, he finally slipped his own tongue into her mouth.

She let him and enjoyed the sensation as he explored her mouth. When he pricked his own tongue against her fang, she felt as though she were in heaven. Kagome may not have been like every other vampire, but the smell and taste of blood still appealed to her senses. And his blood was making her taste buds go on overload. She could taste his powers in the blood, and it spread throughout her body, making her tingle in all the right places.

Backing away and taking in a shuddering breath, Kagome kept her hands on his arms to steady herself. The blood had made her instincts react like never before. Gazing up with partially glowing silver eyes, she noticed that his eyes were also glowing a shade of red. She knew that there was no way for them to leave without tasting more. They had to stop last time for fear of the others smelling them, but Kagome's barrier was in place, so no one would be able to smell them. Besides she also had had to meet the Chairman last time, but now, it was just them.

Her senses were already sensitive so when he set his lips down on her throat and pulled his tongue along it, she almost collapsed. No, she would not let it go too far. But they would definitely share their blood. Kagome knew that what they were doing was considered a taboo amongst other vampires. It was not common for other vampires to _share_ their blood. It was only seen with married couples, and then only rarely. Sure other vampires drank from another, but one of them usually ended up dead. Because the main reason to drink from another, would be to gain their powers.

But as Kaname pushed her against the wall and continued to lick her sensually across her neck, her thoughts on the matter were wiped away. Bringing her head down, she, too, began to lick his neck.

Kaname knew exactly what they were doing would be considered wrong, but he did not care. She was his, and he would make sure that everyone knew that. Even the red-head that had picked her up. He would be her one and only, there would be no other. He would make sure of it.

His thoughts were ground to a halt when she scraped her blunt teeth along his throat and down to his shoulder. He shuddered, and thus, encouraging her to go farther. Lightly scraping a fang down the same path she had with her other teeth, Kagome left a thin line of blood along his throat. Not to be outdone, he copied her actions, but added light suckles in places, leaving marks that would heal in a few minutes, as would the rest of the marks.

They played back and forth for a few more minutes, before the smell of each other's blood had driven them to near insanity. Not wasting another moment, Kaname took one last lick and drove his fangs into her throat. She followed his actions with the same amount of vigor. They drank from the other till they were almost lightheaded, Kagome drew away with a sharp intake of breath. His fangs were still deeply embedded into her skin, and she could feel the blood rushing out. Taking one last draw from Kagome, Kaname withdrew his fangs and gazed down with glazed over red eyes, at the small woman in front of him.

Looking up with half-lidded silver eyes, Kagome pushed against him to move away. However, he held fast and began to pick her up. Protesting weakly, Kagome was more exhausted than she had previously thought. She was already tired from not sleeping last night, and from her trip here. Though she did get energy from Kaname, she lost some of hers as well. And because this was their first sharing of blood, her body was unused to the intrusion. He carried her to her bed and set her down. Moving the blankets out of the way, Kaname moved her underneath and slid in once she was settled. Ignoring her cries of indignation, he pulled her to his chest and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, after all, it was day time and time for the vampires to rest.

After Kagome realized that he would not get off her bed and leave her room, she calmed down enough for her to slip into the world of dreams. Her mind not thinking of the banquet to be held in a few days, nor the meeting with Asato Ichijou. All she could think was that she was lying on her bed curled up with the vampire that she had fallen in love with. And that she was happy, if only for a moment, that he seemed content as well.

As for Kaname, he was basking in the smell that was Kagome, as it lulled him to sleep. Fresh roses and rain water, it was refreshing and soothed his mind. He did not know why she had been thrust into his arms, but he was thankful. Nor did he know why he had given up on having Yuuki at his side so easily when given the chance for Kagome to replace her. But he knew that he would not change it for the world. He loved Yuuki, but it was quickly becoming what it should have been from the beginning. The love of a brother and sister.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	16. First Day Back

**Chapter Sixteen  
First Day Back **

The Night Class was about to come through the gates, and Yuuki was having her fair share of trouble keeping the girls away. They had only started classes today, but that did not slow the girls down one bit. They were all waiting to see if the Night Class had changed at all over the break. Yuuki knew that they wouldn't, they were vampires; they didn't change in such a short amount of time.

Zero was being very little help. He was leaning against the wall and watching Yuuki push the girls away from the gate. Yuuki was about to yell at him to start helping, when the gate opened and the girls jumped out of the way for the Night Class.

Zero glanced up when they began to come through. He noticed that Hanabusa was in the front greeting the girls enthusiastically as usual. His cousin Akatsuki was walking a bit behind him. Ruka came shortly behind Kain. Next came Takuma, as he walked, he smiled in greeting to the crowd of girls, but said nothing. Shiki and Rima were behind him along with another vampire, looking as bored as usual. Bringing up the back was Kaname and standing beside him was Kagome. She was dressed in the white uniform of the Night Class, and it made her black hair and blue eyes standout even more than the Day Class uniform did. Seeing her as part of the Night Class, made the girls pause in their cheering.

The Night Class ignored their lack of reactions, and continued on their way. Kagome took a glance at Yuuki and smiled in greeting. She would have said something to her, but Kaname urged her to keep going. Nodding to him, she turned to look at Zero. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She smiled somewhat sadly in his direction and followed the rest of the Night Class. It would never be the same between them, but she was hoping to bridge the gap to being friends again, someday.

Looking forward, Kagome glanced at Kaname who was looking at her, and she nodded with a smile. He gave the barest of nods and walked on. Sighing, Kagome couldn't help but think about the upcoming banquet. She didn't even have a dress yet. But she somehow knew, that Kaname had already taken care of it. Whether that was a good thing or not, she had yet to discover. But she would find out soon, the banquet was tomorrow night. They didn't have any school tomorrow because of it.

Kagome shook her head to quit thinking about the banquet. She would cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now, she had to focus on... whatever it was that they were supposed to be doing. Kagome was glad that she had Kaname's help with it. Not only with school but with the other vampires as well. He would be there for her at the banquet, when she faced all of the noble families of the vampire society. Though she did not know it, he was thinking similar thoughts. He had decided to be there for her through anything and everything.

He would be there for her always and forever.

* * *

The first night was rather uneventful, and Kagome actually became bored of class quickly. There was no Yuuki to speak with, and no Zero to tease. All of the vampires were wary of her, but they respected her position as a pure-blood. They kept their distance, so she only had Kaname to speak with, but even then he didn't talk much. Classes were canceled for the next evening because of the banquet being put on by the Aidou clan, so they had no homework due the next night.

Earlier before class started, Kaname had asked if the other vampires would help him defend Cross Academy. Even from the council and their minions. They agreed eagerly with the pure-blood. The vampires felt like they could never deny him. They respected Kaname and followed his rule. He was the reason they were at Cross Academy. And they knew that it meant something special to him. So they would help him keep it safe.

Kagome stiffened from her place against the wall, when she felt several vampire auras arrive on campus. And they were too close to Yuuki for comfort. Looking to Kaname, he nodded and she was gone in a flash. The other vampires looked at her curiously, before turning their gazes at Kaname, who was looking out of the window. Signaling to the rest of the vampires, Kaname began to walk out of the building, to confront the intruding vampires.

* * *

Yuuki was patrolling around the school, when she felt the presence of a vampire. Jumping over the fence, she looked around to see where it was. Upon seeing nothing, she was about to turn around, when a man dressed in a gray suit and wearing glasses, came from behind a tree to confront her.

He asked her if he was at Cross Academy. Ignoring his question, Yuuki asked if he was a vampire. Seeing that she knew what he was, he skipped the act and asked if she was a Guardian. Not answering him, but instead she asked why he was there. Not liking the fact that she was ignoring his question, his claws grew as he launched himself at her, demanding where the other Guardian was hiding.

Preparing to dodge his attack, Yuuki was surprised when Zero appeared in front of her and grabbed the offending vampire's hand. Zero demanded to know why he was there, and the vampire explained that he was there to execute Zero for the murder of Shizuka.

Before he could even attempt to kill Zero, he was thrown to the ground by him. Yuuki watched worriedly as Zero walked closer to the vampire and aimed the Bloody Rose at the vampire's head. The vampire stated that there was nothing that Zero could do to keep them from executing him. No further words were spoken as Zero pulled the trigger and the vampire disintegrated into dust.

Zero and Yuuki stood next to each other for a few moments, before they were surrounded by various other vampires. Holding up their respective weapons, Yuuki and Zero prepared to fight for their lives.

The vampires' attempts were thwarted as one of the vampires dissolved into dust. Looking around to find out what caused it, the vampires froze when they saw the glowing silver eyes of an unnamed pure-blood. Standing frozen staring at the beautiful pure-blood, the vampires didn't know how to react to her. They stiffened even more when she began to speak.

"What were you doing to my friends?" Seeing that no answer was forthcoming, Kagome glared at them and demanded, "I want you to leave the premises, and stay away from this school and Zero Kiryuu as well as Yuuki Cross. Is that understood?" Kagome questioned coldly.

Wanting to follow the commands of the pure-blood, but not knowing who she was. The vampires didn't know what to do. Their choices were made as soon as Kaname and the rest of the Night Class showed up and he told them to leave. Bowing to Kaname and the other pure-blood, the remaining vampires left them standing in the middle of the clearing.

The Night Class began to disperse, and Kagome took a glance at Zero and Yuuki before turning around and walking in the direction of the Moon dorms. She stayed long enough to hear Yuuki say something about not speaking to Kaname anymore until he admitted that Zero did not kill Shizuka. Yuuki left after that, and Kaname turned to follow after Kagome and the others. He still loved Yuuki as a sister, but he could not tell anyone that he was the one to kill Shizuka. Kagome already knew, but she would not say anything. After all, she was helping him now. And telling on him would not be helping him.

Sighing, Kaname ran a hand through his hair. The banquet was tomorrow, and he would be formally introducing Kagome to the vampire society as a pure-blood, as well as his future wife. He had yet to tell her, but he was working on that. Maybe he would speak with her tonight? If not than the banquet tomorrow was going to be even more eventful than he had originally thought.

* * *

Yuuki had just come out of the shower, to find Zero napping on the couch with his blue towel around his neck. He was obviously waiting for her to get out, but had fallen asleep in the process. Smiling softly, Yuuki moved to his side and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. He looked so at ease when he was asleep. She was extremely happy that he was a human again. He had hated himself as a vampire, and to be truthful; he had scared her as well. But she loved him, and would have found another way to help him if Kagome's blood did not work. But it had, and he was human again. That meant that he was also a hunter. As was his family's legacy.

Sitting down against the couch, she pondered on what their future would hold. Blushing at the thought of actually getting married, Yuuki covered her head with the towel and began to towel dry her hair. It covered up her face, and gave her a distraction to get her mind off of the thoughts about little silver-haired, brown-eyed babies, or brown-haired with his slightly purple-eyes.

Her thoughts were ground to a halt, when Zero jerked out of his sleep with a calling of her name. So into her thoughts that she just looked at him blankly for a moment before asking what was wrong.

Instead of answering her right away, he jumped off the couch and held her to him in a hug. Confused, but not minding the contact, Yuuki waited for him to continue. He stated that he had thought that he had killed her. Holding his face in her hands, she stared at his frantic eyes and reassured him that she was fine and that it was just a dream.

Staring into her eyes his head subconsciously began to move closer to hers. Before his lips could make contact, he paused and moved his head away from hers. But Yuuki had other plans, using her arm, she pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him soundly. He didn't react at first, too shocked at what she had done, but he quickly got over it and kissed her back.

A few minutes later and they were breaking away to catch their breath. Yuuki blushed and looked away embarrassed by her actions, but Zero turned her face to him again and kissed her partially swollen lips. A few minutes later and they decided to stop before it went farther. Zero stood up with a kiss to her forehead, and turned to the bathroom to take his shower. Yuuki remained on the floor dazed, carefully holding a hand to the spot on her forehead that he had kissed. A smile broke out on her face, and she stood up to return to her room. Yuuki knew that her night would be filled with sweet dreams of a silver-haired knight coming to rescue her from her nightmares of her past.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	17. Night of the Banquet

**Chapter Seventeen  
Night of the Banquet **

Examining her reflection in the mirror, Kagome sighed as she fiddled with the ends of her hair. It was pulled back at the top and hung down in gentle, silky waves at the back. Her make-up was light, just as it was at the ball. She wore a thin layer of lip gloss, a bit of eyeliner and mascara. She forewent the eyeshadow, and kept her make-up even simpler than the ball. Around her neck hung the same silver heart with the teardrop sapphire, being held by a simple silver chain. Attached to her ears were small silver studs, with a silver flower hanging from the lobe.

Her dress was a corset top that covered her chest modestly, but accentuated her curves. It was a navy blue, with black rose designs that extended down to the skirt. The skirt was also a navy blue, and flared a bit at the waist before falling gracefully to the ground. A silky blue scarf-like material attached at her bodice, with the two ends hanging over her shoulders and falling smoothly to the ground.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as a knock came to her door. Biding them to enter, she was not surprised as Kaname came though her door. He was dressed in a black suit and a red tie. His hair was in his usual style, and of course he wore no make-up. But then again, he didn't need anything to enhance his beauty. At least in Kagome's eyes he didn't.

She smiled and walked towards him. As soon as she was in arms reach, he pulled her to him and gave her a hug in greeting. Kaname would have kissed her, but it would have ruined her make-up, and they probably wouldn't be able to stop in time to leave. Ichijou was to arrive soon to pick them up, and the others were already beginning to leave in their respective rides.

Kagome did not want to go to the banquet, but she knew that she had to be introduced to the vampire community. Kaname also said that he had an announcement to make, but he had yet to tell her what it was concerning. She was a bit suspicious of him about it. He had acted almost anxious when she had inquired about the announcement. But he had said that she would find out in due time. Well the time was coming, and he hoped that she would not kill him later. Kaname had wanted to ask her beforehand, but he kept getting cold feet. Yes, Kaname Kuran, heir to the Kuran family, had gotten cold feet, and could not ask the person he was planning to make his wife, if she would accept the role.

He pulled back and offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted as they made their way down to the entry hall. Kagome was also feeling a bit anxious for tonight. The Chairman had warned her that Zero would be watching over the banquet as an order from the vampire hunter council. She wanted to be friends again, but knew not to push him. If he wanted to, she would gladly be friends with him again. No matter how much Kaname may say that he hates Zero, he also knew that Yuuki loved him, and that Zero would be the one protecting her when the time came. And oh, was the time coming. Kagome could feel something brewing in the air, but what and who was causing it; she did not know.

Moving out of the dorms, Kagome and Kaname descended the stairs that led to a limo sent for them by the Elder Council. Takuma was walking a bit in front of them, and as they approached the door; he opened it for Kaname and Kagome to enter. Kaname held Kagome's hand as she entered the limo. Once she was seated, he walked around to the other side and sat beside her. Takuma sat across from Kagome and beside his grandfather.

As the car began moving, Kagome tried carefully to ignore the conversation between Kaname and Asato. She knew that he wanted to ask her about her parentage, and she had every reason to stay away from that.

But when the subject of the Elder Council's involvement with the academy affairs, she paid close attention to Asato's reactions to what Kaname was saying.

"I've always wanted to ask a favor of the Elder Council," began Kaname as he looked into Asato's eyes. Kagome watched and listened from her position to Kaname's left. "Please don't interfere with Cross Academy affairs any more." As Kaname continued, Kagome watched as Asato's eyes narrowed a fraction and the scowl on his face deepened. Kaname continued with his speech as the air in the limo began to feel more and more tense. "It is the same reason as my late parents; I do not wish to turn this into a bloody war."

Asato glared, but softened his face as he said, "Of course Kaname-sama. The Council will do almost anything for a pure-blood and the Kuran Heir." He turned his head partially in Kagome's direction and continued, "Which reminds me, Kagome-sama, who exactly are your parents?"

She knew the question was coming, and she glared at him for his intrusion of her privacy. He didn't even try to make his question subtle. But she answered him still, "Need I tell you? As I am sure you have already done the research. What? Was the information you found incomplete? Or did it not satisfy your curiosity?" As Kagome said that, she pulled out her blue and black fan and used it to cover her mouth gracefully.

Asato bristled slightly at the subtle insult, and said, "We found that you live with your supposed birth mother and brother. But they are both entirely human, and you are obviously not. So we assume that you were adopted or found, and that they covered it by pretending that you were their child."

Kagome hid a smirk behind her fan, and Kaname was the only one to see it. She replied to Asato, "Your research is definitely lacking. However, I will warn you now and if I have to again I will. They are my family, and if _any_ harm should befall them, be it accidental or otherwise, I will not be responsible for my actions. And the vampire world as you know it will cease to exist. Do I make myself clear, Ichijou-_sama_?" Kagome said it so coldly that the temperature dropped a couple of degrees. Her questions was said with a smile, but the smile held no amount of warmth in it.

Not wanting to risk the chance that her threat held any truth, he reluctantly agreed. He knew that he nor any of the Council would ever be able to control her. She would be like Kaname, and that was rather dangerous for their positions. And possibly their lives.

Before they arrived and were ushered out of the car, he realized that she had never answered his inquiry of her father. If he could not find out from her, he would have to ask Kaname. He already had a clue, but it was an almost impossible choice, as he had been dead long before she was born. But nothing else explained her eyes. He had to solve the mystery that was Kagome, before the true heir of Kuran was fully revived. Rido would not be pleased that he had an enemy that he knew nothing about.

* * *

The limo came to a stop in front of an old looking building of five stories. Kagome moved to open her door, but Kaname stopped her with a hand on her arm. Nodding her head, she waited until he got out and opened the door and held out a hand for her to take. Exiting the car with a deep breath, Kagome could not have been happier to be out of that car. The tension had escalated when she had refused to answer the High Elder's questions. And she knew that she had probably made more trouble for herself by doing so, and yet, she could not bring herself to really care. It was none of their concern, and they had no business looking into her family's history.

Kagome watched as the other Night Class students exited their own cars. Walking in behind Kaname, who was behind Aidou and Kain, Kagome gazed around at the building. Though old and appeared worn down, it was in pretty good shape. She suspected that the owners, the Aidou family, meant to keep it that way so that people would stay away.

They walked in through the archway, and Kain stopped once he noticed Yuuki lying on the stone ground. Their stopping gained Kagome's attention, and she walked around them to see what was so interesting.

Momentarily alarmed at seeing Yuuki on the ground, Kagome rushed to her side and knelt down to examine her. Careful not to ruin her dress, Kagome did a once over and made sure that Yuuki was just unconscious. Signaling for Kain to help, he picked her up and they followed Kaname downstairs to one of the rooms. She thanked Kain as he set Yuuki on the couch. Kneeling on the ground, Kagome placed her hand on Yuuki's forehead and checked her memory block. Kagome knew that she would be regaining her memories soon, but Kagome wanted to prevent that. If Yuuki discovered what she was, her whole life would change. Yuuki didn't need that, and neither did Zero.

Finishing with locking her memories farther in Yuuki's mind, Kagome stood up when Kaname walked closer. Kain and Aidou had left to the party, and Ichijou was with them as well. He was making sure that his grandfather had everything that he required. Kaname suggested that Kagome stay with Yuuki until she woke up, to explain what was going on. And afterwards, they would formally introduce Kagome and Kaname would make his announcement. Kaname still refused to give her even a hint as to what the announcement was about. And no one else from the Night Class had any clue either. She knew, because she had already asked.

As Kaname walked closer, Kagome whispered quietly to him, "Her memories were getting closer to the surface faster than I had originally anticipated. I have sealed them back again temporarily, but it won't last forever. On our next vacation I am going to go home to get what I need to make her memories permanently blocked. No one will be able to unlock them, not even your mother would have been able to do it without my help."

Kaname walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. In her ear he asked quietly, "Do you believe that this is the best for her?"

Kagome hugged his arms closer to herself and said, "In some ways, no. But in most others, yes. She will not live longer, as she will be turned to human, but she will be with Zero. They love each other, and he will protect her. Whether or not their kids will be vampires or not, I don't know. But if so, we will either take them in, or erase their vampire natures as I did with Zero. I could not erase Yuuki's, because she is a pure-blood, so there truly is no human in her, but their children would at least be half-human. So I could have them drink my blood and solve that problem. But, I am hoping that we won't have to deal with that."

"Me too."

Turning in his embrace, Kagome leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He responded eagerly and only broke away when they heard someone knock on the door.

Kagome groaned a bit under her breath, and Kaname gave a soft chuckle, pointedly ignoring the mock glare sent his way. Calling for the person to enter, Kagome and Kaname took a step away from each other and waited as Takuma entered and shut the door behind him.

Walking towards them, he tilted his head in a small bow as he addressed the two pure-bloods.

"Kaname-sama, the guests are awaiting your arrival."

"Of course, I will be down shortly. Kagome is going to stay here until Yuuki wakes up, afterwards I will introduce her."

Takuma nodded, and opened the door for Kaname to exit. Shooting Kagome a look that promised they would continue later, Kaname left with a small smirk when he saw the blush on her face. Bowing to Kagome, Takuma followed behind Kaname as they joined the other vampires in the banquet hall.

Kagome walked back over and sat on the chair beside the couch. Sighing, Kagome's thoughts turned to Kaname. Was she really making the right choice? Gazing back at Yuuki, she thought, _Yes, I am not only doing this because I love him. But because I don't want Yuuki to live a life like that. But does he love me?_

Kagome already knew the answer, but she was trying to convince herself otherwise. She didn't know how anyone could love her. Inuyasha didn't choose her, he chose Kikyo over her. So why would Kaname, who was even more handsome, smart, and powerful than Inuyasha, pick her? She couldn't think of a reason. She was not that pretty, nor that smart. So why? How could a being as wonderful as Kaname ever love someone as plain as her?

Her thoughts of self loathing were ground to a halt when she heard a soft groan and a shifting of fabric come from the couch. Looking up as Yuuki blinked her blurry eyes, Kagome waited patiently for Yuuki to notice her. It took but a few seconds before Yuuki was turning her head in Kagome's direction. Resisting the urge to breakout laughing as Yuuki literally jumped up from the couch and sat staring at Kagome with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Giving a soft laugh, and reaching over to close Yuuki's mouth, Kagome said, "Are you trying to catch flies? Or impersonate a fish?"

Yuuki just shook her head numbly as she tried to process what was happening. As Kagome began to explain where they were, she found out what had happened to Yuuki. She was helping a child find his way back to his mother, and as a thank you, he had given Yuuki a kiss on the cheek. Thus, rendering her unconscious. Kagome explained that the child was probably a vampire, as they have the power to sap a person of their vitality.

"Well now that you are awake, I will alert Kaname that I am ready to join them."

"Why exactly do you have to be here Kagome?"

Kagome smiled a bit sadly at Yuuki and explained, "I am a pure-blood. So I have a higher standing among the vampires. But because I have been hiding for my whole life, they never knew about me. So tonight is also the time when I will be introduced to all of the noble vampires." Seeing Yuuki's somewhat confused expression, Kagome elaborated, "I don't have a choice. Some have heard of me, and want confirmation. Ichijou's grandfather had a hunch that there was something about me, but you were there when I turned away his questioning. I did not want anyone to know. But now I have no choice."

Looking sympathetically at Kagome, Yuuki asked, "Why didn't you just stay hidden if you knew that it would cause this problem?"

"I didn't have time. When Zero's condition took a turn for the worse once Shizuka died, I had to make him drink my blood or risk the chance of him descending to a Level E. The moment his fangs had pierced my skin and blood was drawn, it was too late. The other vampires had smelt my blood the second it was released. And because my blood is that of a pure-blood, they could tell that instantly as well. So you see, I had no choice. But I don't regret giving Zero my blood. I would do it over again if it helped him."

Not knowing what to say, Yuuki looked a bit awkwardly at Kagome. She felt s bit jealous and guilty. She was jealous because she was not the one to help Zero. And yet, she felt guilty, because Kagome had given up the life that she knew, to help Zero. And in the end, it helped Yuuki as well. When Zero was human again, he was a little less reluctant to share his feelings. And after Yuuki had pulled him into the kiss, he was much more open with her. She really had to thank Kagome for all that she had done for the two of them. But she didn't know how to do that. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Kaname walked in.

While Yuuki was stuck in her thoughts, Kagome had sent her aura out to "tell" Kaname that Yuuki was awake. Kaname had brushed his against hers to let her know that he would be there soon. Not five minutes later and Kaname had walked through the door, to find Kagome watching Yuuki intently, and for Yuuki to be deep in thought.

He walked over to the two woman and set his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Casting a brief glance at Kagome, he turned his head to Yuuki as he said, "Ah, Yuuki. I am glad to see that you are awake. You awoke much sooner than I had anticipated."

"Oh! Kaname-senpai, what are you doing here?" Yuuki had conveniently forgotten that they were at a vampire banquet for all of the nobles, which included those of the Night Class.

He smiled his charming smile at her and replied, "I came up here to get Kagome for the banquet downstairs. There are many guests who are anxiously awaiting her appearance."

Kagome had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes. They weren't waiting for _her. _They were waiting to see if the rumors were true. Kaname seemed to have noticed this, as he gave her shoulder a small squeeze. Looking up, Kagome was met with a slightly humored smirk adorning Kaname's handsome face. All of this went unnoticed by Yuuki, who was beginning to feel bad for making them stay with her.

"Oh, well then you two must get going. I have kept you too long already."

"Not at all. I quite enjoy your company. And if I had a choice, I would stay here all night and never go downstairs," replied Kagome.

"Yuuki," began Kaname as her attention was brought to him. Looking at him now, she didn't know when it happened, but somehow during the break, her feelings for Kaname had sort of... vanished. Or at least shifted. She felt some sort of feelings for him, yes, but they were more brotherly than anything. And her feelings for Zero had also changed. She knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, that she had fallen hard for the silver-haired vampire hunter. But she could not find it in herself to regret her feelings.

She brought her mind back to the present as she realized that she had spaced out. Kagome was looking concernedly at her, and Kaname was standing there with a neutral expression on his face. Understanding that they had asked her something, yet not knowing what, Yuuki gave them the best response she could.

"Wha?"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Kagome decided to speak for Kaname; as he had already explained it once.

"We wanted to tell you that Zero was here as a 'chaperon' for the vampires. And we wanted to know if you would like us to send him up to keep you company for the remainder of the night? Or at least until we call the Chairman and have him pick you up."

"Zero's here?"

"Yes, but don't worry. There are other hunters here as well, so he wouldn't be leaving his job unattended."

She looked relieved that she would not be there alone with all the vampires present, even if they didn't know she was there. "If it is possible for him to come up here. I would really appreciate the company. If it is no trouble."

Kagome stood up and smiled down at her joyfully. "Not at all. We will send him up in a few minutes. For now, just stay here and relax. None of the vampires here tonight are going to attack you. But it is still safer for you to stay here, alright?"

Yuuki nodded enthusiastically as Kaname held out his arm for Kagome to take. They turned towards the doors. Kagome sent one last reassuring smile in Yuuki's direction, before disappearing from sight as the doors were closed behind them.

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded to Kaname, silently telling him that she was ready. Well... at least as ready as she would ever be. Kaname gave her forehead a small kiss and ushered her down the hall and to the banquet. Kaname didn't let it show, but he was nervous as well. Not because of the crowd, no, he was nervous of Kagome's reaction to his announcement. In all honesty, he knew that he should have asked her beforehand, but there was a smaller chance of her rejecting him if she was in front of an audience.

They walked down the hall and further away from Yuuki and closer to the clamor of voices in the banquet hall. A hush came over the crowd as Kaname stood at the top of the staircase leading to the dance floor. He walked down to the landing and faced the crowd as they bowed to him. Kagome was at the top of the stairs, hidden from view, so as to make a proper entrance. Breathing in as Kaname began to speak, Kagome mentally prepared herself for the rest of the night.

"Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt everyone, please, continue to have fun," he said in his soft but strong voice.

"Kaname-sama, we've heard rumors that you've turned against the Elder Council and in addition protect the humans. Is that true?" asked one of the bowing vampires.

Kaname bowed his head and closed his eyes as he said, "Yes, it is."

The comments on Kaname's actions began around the room. Each of the comments were compliments to his name. And were praising his actions for trying to get the humans and vampires to live among each other peacefully. Before anymore comments could be made, another vampire asked a question, one he, and everyone else, was waiting for.

"Kaname-sama, are the rumors about another pure-blood true?"

He smiled softly at the crowd as he answered, "They are." The whispers around the room grew in their intensity as the confirmation – that another pure-blood was alive – was made. Simultaneously questions were fired in Kaname's direction. Many asking as to why no one had known of the pure-blood's existence until now. Kaname closed his eyes and raised his hand.

"I will not answer any of your questions. I will only tell you now, that she was hidden away for her own protection. Any further details you will have to ask her for. Whether or not she answers is up to her." Kaname knew that she would most likely not answer any of their questions; he did not expect her to. But they did not need to know that.

Kaname turned to where Kagome was hiding behind the wall. Holding out his hand, he beckoned her to come down. With a little hesitation, Kagome plastered on a formal, but breathtaking, smile, as she glided down the staircase and gingerly took Kaname's proffered hand. The hush that followed her appearance was even more prominent than when Kaname had begun to speak.

Noticing that the crowd was again quiet, Kaname briefly glance at Kagome and seeing her brief nod, spoke again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Kagome Ketsueki, daughter of the late Kiyoshi Ketsueki, heir to the Ketsueki family and... my future wife."

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	18. The Banquet Continues

**Chapter Eighteen  
The Banquet Continues**

Kagome was shocked. That was the only way to describe it. Kaname's future wife? When did this happen? He never asked her. He had no right to make her decisions for her. Not that she would have refused him if he did ask, after all she _did_ love him. But that was not the point! He never even asked her. And now she knew why he had not wanted to tell her about his announcement. Then why did he not tell her? He must have had a reason. She would talk to him afterwards, and he _would_ answer her questions.

Kagome pulled out the fan that she had brought, and tactfully hid her face from view. It would not do for the other vampires to see the scowl on her pretty lips at his announcement. After all, she _should _have already known about his decision. She agreed wholeheartedly to that assumption. After Kagome had told Kaname about her past, she allowed him to introduce her using her true name, as well as stating her father's name.

Looking over to see the slightly shocked face of Ichijou-sama, she knew that she had surprised him by confirming his assumptions. Now he had to figure out how that was possible. According to history, her father had died a little over twenty-three years ago. So how could a seventeen-year-old girl possibly be his daughter? Smirking behind her fan, Kagome decided that she had told him enough, the rest was up to him to figure out. If he could.

Glancing around the room, she could see the shocked, but revered, looks she was getting from the vampires. Looking around further, she located Zero leaning against a pillar. To his side stood Toga Yagari. Glancing at Kaname, she made a gesture with her head in Zero's direction. Giving the briefest of nods, Kaname resumed his previous conversation as Kagome made her way down the stairs and to the watching vampire hunters.

Zero watched from his spot as Kaname introduced Kagome. He was surprised that her last name was different. Wasn't it Higurashi? He didn't know what was so special about it, but from the reaction it caused from the crowd; he knew that it was a big deal. Even Yagari-sensei had stood straighter at the name. Zero had to admit, at least to himself, that she looked quite beautiful all dressed up. But he thought that Yuuki would have looked even better. He was not sure how he stood with Kagome at the moment. He was grateful that she had made him human again, and yet he was torn with his hatred for vampires. Yuuki, too, was a bit shaky on the subject of Kagome, but she seemed to be warming right back up to her. Maybe he should as well?

Well, his chance was coming at him just as his thoughts took a turn to their relationship. He watched as Kagome practically floated over to Yagari-sensei and himself. Yagari stood straight and gave a deep bow as she came in front of them. Kagome gave a smile and inclined her head in his direction. Zero did not bow, and that caused many a vampire to bristle at the blatant insult to her station. Even Toga seemed to send a disapproving look in his students direction.

Kagome smiled and brushed away his attitude. She knew that that was what made him Zero. Looking into their eyes, she said, "Good evening Zero, Yagari-sensei. Are you enjoying your time thus far?" Kagome asked pleasantly.

"We are thank you Kagome-sama," stated Yagari.

Kagome waved off his formality like she always did, saying, "I will have none of those formalities. I am your student and you are my teacher after all."

"Of course. But I, as a hunter, knew about your father, and I greatly respected him as a child. I only met him once, but I cherished that time. And I honor him by honoring you," Yagari said with another bow.

"I am honored that you speak so highly of my father. I knew little of his life before he found my mother, but I knew that he was an... oddity among vampires and hunters alike."

He laughed good-naturedly at her description. "Yes, he was. But he was a good man, even those among the hunter's organization respected him."

"Thank you again, we should speak more at a later time. As I am sure you have some questions, as do I. But I did not come over here just to speak of my father."

"Of course. Why exactly did you some here?"

"I came to speak with Zero." She turned her attention to the fractionally widened eyes of Zero. Before his expression returned to his scowling face of boredom.

"Why do you want to speak with me?"

"There is someone in this building that ended up here by mistake. When I told her of your being here, she requested that you stay with her. I know that this is your job, and that Yagari-sensei is not really hired to be here. But I believe that being with this young woman is more important to you at that moment."

"Oh? And who could this person be?"

Kagome whispered it lowly so that the vampires around could not hear her, but Zero and Yagari could. "Yuuki."

As soon as the name passed her lips, she was met with intense lavender eyes staring at her in eagerness. He whispered just as quietly back, "Where?"

Smiling she gave him the directions, and watched as he made his way hastily, but carefully, up the stairs and to the room in which Yuuki was staying.

She had sensed as Yuuki left the room and came to the balcony to look at the vampires, but had began to move back to the room as soon as she saw Zero heading her way. Kagome had felt it, the same presence that had killed her father. He was there, and yet not. He was there but was not in his original body. It was like Shizuka in Maria's body. She had told Kaname about her past, and he in turn had explained his history with his "uncle" and "master." They discovered that he and the vampire that had killed her father, were one in the same. Kaname had still to tell her his whole plan, but she was able to guess a good portion of it.

Pushing away her thoughts for the moment, she decided that now wasn't the best time to be thinking about her revenge. Turning back to Yagari, she bowed and said, "I am sorry if this means more work for you. But I felt that they should be together."

He just grunted but didn't complain.

Laughing softly, she turned her head to search the crowd for her _fiancé._ Finding him speaking to Asato, she grimaced slightly as she debated on whether to join him or not. But seeing the beginnings of annoyance on his handsome face, though you would not be able to tell unless you knew him well enough, she decided to free him from his conversation and drag him to the dance floor.

Bowing once again to Toga, Kagome smoothly made her way to the conversing pair. Hearing the tingle of a bell, Kagome turned her head to search for the source. Moving along the hall, she could see Zero's brother making his way through a door. Deciding to inform Kaname of Ichiru's appearance, Kagome continued on her way to Kaname.

Her journey was stopped a few times, as vampires had many questions to ask of the pure-blood, and her engagement to Kaname-sama. Kagome politely answered to the best of her knowledge, and when it got to a point where she didn't care to share her past; she excused herself gracefully and explained that her _fiancé_ was waiting. And made her way quickly to his side.

Upon her arrival Asato was about to question Kaname further on something that she was sure Kaname did not want to speak about. What it was, she knew not, nor did she care. All she knew was that Kaname was getting close to actually showing his annoyance to the public.

Giving a small bow and smiling in their direction, Kagome turned to Kaname and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping that my _fiancé _would be kind enough to dance with me." Kagome put special emphasis on the word fiancé, and she knew that Kaname had understood her meaning. But he was also grateful to have an excuse to leave.

Nodding to Kagome, Kaname turned and smiled a bit apologetically, even if it was fake, and bowed before excusing himself to dance with his future wife. Asato watched them go, his thoughts were still running a mile a minute with the chance that Kagome truly was Kiyoshi's daughter. And the Ketsueki clan heir. But the proof was in her eyes. One only had to look at them to know that she spoke the truth. The problem was how? How could it be possible?

He was leaving soon to head back to his estate. A meeting was planned in a few days with the Council, and he would bring both Kagome up as well as Kaname's request that the Council stay away from any and all affairs that have to so with Cross Academy.

Yes, the Council had much planning and strategizing to do before their lord was awoken. Turning to his aid, Asato nodded and the two of them, along with Shiki's uncle, left the banquet to began laying out plans for the future.

* * *

Kaname took Kagome by her hand and led her to the dance floor. As they slowly danced to the music, Kaname looked down to Kagome to see her doing the same to him.

He stifled sighed as he realized that she was waiting for an explanation. He had wanted to wait until they were alone, but since he had not informed her of his decision previously he knew that she deserved an explanation now.

Kagome did want Kaname to explain, but she figured that the explanation could wait until they arrived back at the Academy. Before Kaname could open his mouth to begin explaining to her his reasons for not telling her first about their impending wedding, he was interrupted as Kagome spoke.

"Kaname as much as I would _love_ to here your reasons for not telling me about me being your future wife. And you had better have reasons," Kagome began in a quiet tone, so as not to attract any unwanted attention. She continued after taking a small breath, "I found something interesting that may have to do with our future plans."

Kaname gave her a marginally curious look as he silently urged her to continue.

"Though I am sure that you had already felt it, I wanted to confirm that that was _his_ presence that I felt." Kaname nodded as she turned inquiring eyes in his direction. Yes, he had felt _his _presence, but knew not to do anything about it. Seeing that he confirmed her suspicions, Kagome continued, "But I wanted to bring your attention to the arrival of Ichiru, Zero's twin. I have a feeling that he is up to something, but what, I have no clue. Yet I am positive that he is working very closely to, if not with, the Elder Council. Zero had already gone upstairs before he noticed his brother's presence, and I believe that may have put at least a small kink in their plans. However, I could be wrong."

Kaname pondered this new occurrence, no, he had not noticed Ichiru's appearance, as he was in a conversation with Asato at the time, but he knew as well as Kagome that it could not be good. The fact that Zero was not as involved as he had originally planned, didn't bother him too much. On the contrary, he felt that now the least Zero and Yuuki were involved, the better.

Looking down to Kagome, he tried to think about what his life would be like if she had not shown up. His plans would have been altered greatly. And he would still be set on marrying his sister. Yet, the moment Kagome stepped into his life, everything changed. And he could find nothing wrong with the way life was turning out. His sister had found love, and her and Zero could live peacefully as soon as Rido was out of the picture. Once the Council was taken care of, Kagome and himself would continue to change the relationship between humans and vampires.

The couple continued to dance in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the company of the other. The nearby vampires all gazed at the beautiful pure-blood couple. They couldn't help but think that they were perfect for each other. Though many of the young woman were jealous of Kagome's beauty as well as her position, they couldn't help but respect her as well. She was what many of the young woman wished they were, yet she didn't flaunt it or shove it in their faces. She held herself regally and with grace, as a true lady would. Many couldn't help but wonder, where was she hidden from them for all those years?

* * *

The moment he heard that Yuuki was in the building, Zero immediately went to find her. Running past all the doors, he came across the one Kagome had told him about. As he tried to open the door to get to Yuuki, he was met with resistance. Brows furrowing, Zero tried to move the door again. It moved a bit, but seemed to hit something. Calling in to Yuuki, he heard the shifting of clothes as she stood up and moved away from the door. He turned the knob and was not surprised when the door opened.

Yuuki stood a few feet in front of the door with her hands held to her chest. The moment she saw Zero step through the door, she literally jumped at him, hugging him as hard as she could. It took him a few moments, but he eventually returned her embrace.

"Yuuki...," Zero said tenderly.

He pulled away after a minute of holding her. Looking down at the small young woman in his arms, he silently reached up and used his fingers to brush away the small beginnings of tears. Concerned, he asked her what was wrong.

She shook her head and said quietly, "I was scared." She took a step away and wiped away her tears as she continued, "I was alone in this room with no windows, and I knew that there were many vampires just downstairs. I was fine when Kagome was with me, but when she left I got scared.

"You see, earlier today I helped a child find his mother, and he led me here. He gave me a kiss as a thank you. It turned out that he was a vampire, so I was knocked unconscious. Kagome and Kaname-senpai found me and brought me to this room. A few minutes ago the child showed up at the door and apologized for earlier. I stood up to follow him, but he was already gone. I came back to this room and sat against the door. That was when you tried to get in. I was scared that a vampire had found me and something was going to happen. But when I heard your voice I was relieved." The tears that had disappeared at the beginning of her story, were back again as she relived her moment of fear.

Zero pulled her to his chest as he picked her up and brought her to the couch. Laying her down, he once again brushed away her tears. A few moments later and she had calmed down again. Sitting up, Yuuki sat next to a fairly concerned Zero.

After seeing that Yuuki was once again calm, Zero's form began to relax as he sat back against the couch and pulled Yuuki's form against his own. Resting his chin on the crown of her head, he repeatedly ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture. As her eyes began to drift closed, Zero mentioned that the Chairman would be there as soon as he could to bring her home. She would have protested to leaving him alone, but she was already too tired to move. Even when she had fallen asleep, Zero continued to rub her back. Hugging her form closer, he enjoyed the scent that was entirely Yuuki. The smell of snow on a bright, sunny, winter day. She was bright, like the sun and always smiling, trying to make everyone happy. Even if she was hurting or scared, she tried not to show it. Yuuki tried so hard to make everyone happy, and Zero wanted to be the one to make her happy. For now and forever.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	19. Reasons

**Chapter Nineteen  
Reasons**

The Night Class had returned to their dorms after the banquet had wound down and everyone began to leave. Kagome moved to head to her room, sending a look to Kaname that plainly said to meet her in her room so they could speak. No one saw the look, but Kaname knew that he could not pretend not to notice. She knew that he saw her, and he nodded marginally as she gilded up the stairs and disappeared down the hall. Her black hair flowing behind her.

He waited a few moments before following after her. It wasn't that he was apprehensive of what the future conversation would hold. No, of course not, he only waited a bit so that the other vampires did not get any ideas about the two of them. Of course, what more could be said about them? They were already getting married.

Moving past all of the dorm doors, and the paintings in the hall, Kaname finally made it to the solid oak door with the roses carved into it. Not bothering to knock, Kaname walked into her room. He found her gazing out at the lake, the crescent moon sending a blue glow on the lake's surface. He took a moment to observe her relaxed features as the glow of the moon reflected off of her hair, skin, and eyes. He watched as she turned her head in his direction and he was met with the glowing blue of her eyes, as she looked through the dark room at his form. The glowing eyes made him want to kiss her, but he knew he had to get through this talk first.

"Do you mind telling me why you decided we were going to get married, without asking me?" Kagome asked in an emotionless tone. The look she gave him was just daring him to make up an excuse.

In a gesture completely out of character, Kaname gulped. As soon as he did he realized what he had done and quickly brought his composure back. Releasing a nearly inaudible sigh, Kaname turned his glowing red eyes to her unmovable face as he said, "I was planning on telling you before the banquet but it was never the right time." He flinched slightly at his own words, when he realized what exactly he had said. There was no way that Kagome would believe that. And sure enough, as he looked in her direction, she was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a look that just screamed "do-you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that?"

"Try again," Kagome said dully, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kaname closed his eyes slowly and opened them a second later. The next moment he was standing in front of Kagome and had her in his arms. Not letting her shock show at his speed, she let him continue what he was doing.

He breathed in her scent before saying softly in her ear, "I am sorry. The truth is, that I was a bit scared that you might reject me if I asked before the banquet. So I waited and announced it tonight, I knew that if I said it in front of a crowd that you would not have a chance to reject me. I have been lonely most of my life, and I could not stand the thought of losing you." As he continued to hold her, Kagome couldn't help but feel sad at his thinking. Pushing away from him, she turned around to once again face the window. Kaname let her go and he watched as her eyes closed and a single tear fell from her hidden blue eyes. Not completely understanding why she would shed a tear, he was about to ask before she beat him to it.

"Is that what you truly thought? That I would reject you?" Not knowing what to say, Kaname kept silent as she continued, "I am sure that you know that I love you. It was quite obvious, and if you had asked me to marry you I would have said yes in a heartbeat. So why? Why did you feel that you couldn't ask me?"

Not liking the sad look in her eyes that he could see reflected on the window, Kaname took a step closer and hugged her from behind. Holding her securely, he thought of what to say to make her feel better.

Finding nothing to say but the truth, Kaname opened his mouth a said, "I am truly sorry Kagome. Please forgive me. I was not thinking clearly. And now that you mention it, I feel a bit foolish for not remembering your feelings. It is true that I love you, and would love it if you would accept my proposal of marriage." As he was saying this, he pulled a silver ring, with blue diamond in the center and two smaller white diamonds on either side, from his pocket and proceeded to hold it out to Kagome.

Gasping at the simple beauty of the ring, Kagome couldn't even reach out to touch it as he placed it on her left ring finger. Her tears were still blurring her vision, but the tears now were tears of happiness that Kaname had so freely and openly admitted that he loved her. She looked back up into his eyes. Her eyes expressed all the love and affection she felt for him.

Taking that as a sign of forgiveness, Kaname turned her around and softly placed his lips on her own. The kiss quickly became more intense as the two lovers showered the other with their love. Pulling Kagome towards the bed, Kaname turned them around and slowly pushed her down. Softly landing on top of her, he never broke the kiss. Moving away from her lips, Kaname made his way down her slender neck as he showered her with kisses and the occasional lick of the tongue.

Kagome hummed in approval at the attention he was bestowing to her neck. Sitting up a bit, Kagome pushed Kaname back as she began to lick from his jaw down to the base of his neck. He pulled back enough to pull his outer jacket off, that way the collar wouldn't be in the way. Looking down into her glowing silver eyes, he needed no more invitation. Diving back to her neck he sunk his fangs in and began to drink her divine blood. Kagome did the same as she latched on to his long, pale neck.

Falling down to the bed, Kagome pulled Kaname with her as they continued to drink from each other. Finally having enough, Kagome pulled back and licked clean the blood from Kaname's neck. He did the same and Kagome, seeing her blood dripping from his mouth, moved up and began to lick it off. Pulling back she gazed at him with half-lidded eyes and licked her lips clean of her blood. Kaname would never admit how arousing that sight was, but he had a feeling that Kagome knew all to well. Kaname knew that she wanted to wait for her wedding night to go further, and he respected her decision. She just made it so hard for him at times.

Taking in deep calm breaths, Kaname moved to the side and lied down beside Kagome as he got his body under control. They stayed in that position for a few moments, before Kagome reminded him that they had to change and get some sleep. The sun was almost up and it was time for them to rest before class that night. After Kagome had gained back her sense, she sat up and moved off the bed. Looking over at Kaname, who was almost half asleep, she nudged him to get him up, but all it got her was being pulled to a firm chest and held down by two sleek, strong arms.

Kagome squeaked as she said in a harsh whisper, "Kaname! You have to get up and change your clothes. I have to as well, I am not going to sleep in my dress. Now get off my bed and into your room before I make you!"

He grumbled unintelligibly but complied after a minute of not moving. Normally he would not act in such a way, but being with Kagome made him want to act more normal and he wanted to stay in bed with her and sleep. Getting off the bed and moving towards the door, he took one last glance in her direction before moving down the hall to his own room.

Kagome sighed as soon as he was gone. The dress was getting annoying and she wanted to get it off! Making her way to the vanity, Kagome removed all of her jewelry and hair clips. Slipping her fingers through her hair, she loosened the strands and let them fall against her back. Moving to her bathroom, she carefully began to take off her dress. Once she was just in her underclothes, she moved back to her room and carefully set the dress and her shoes on a chair, before grabbing her pajamas and clean undergarments and moving back to the bathroom. She debated on whether or not she should take a shower, and figured she may be tired, but it would feel nice and refreshing.

Once she was through with her shower, Kagome got dressed, towel dried her hair, and moved back to her bed to sleep. The sun was up now, and she moved to close her curtains. Done with that, she moved to her bed to go to sleep. No sooner had she slipped in and pulled the covers over, did she hear her bedroom door open. Already knowing who it was she let out a sigh, without opening her eyes said, "What are you doing here Kaname?"

He did not answer and Kagome moved her head up from the pillow as she looked at his dark form at the edge of her bed. He said nothing, but moved closer to her side and pushed away the covers to slide into bed beside her.

"Ah! Kaname what are you doing?"

"Shh, Kagome I am going to sleep. Now please be quiet so I may do so."

And with that Kaname spoke no more. Kagome tried to push him off, but he grabbed her and held her like he had earlier. She would have fought more, but she was tired and wanted to sleep. Giving up on making him leave, Kagome enjoyed the heat that he offered and snuggled closer to his body. Kaname made no protest and instead pulled her as close as he could without squeezing the life out of her. Together they fell asleep with their future spouses, each with a small, content smile on their faces.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	20. Christmas Break

**Chapter Twenty  
Christmas Break**

Life continued on and the vampires of the Night class grew more comfortable with Kagome. They were now able to talk to her freely and without the formalities (most of the time anyways). At first they were unsure about the way she acted, as it was not normal for a pure-blood to be so kind towards others. But they soon realized that that was just the way Kagome was. And it made them respect her all the more for it. Even Ruka had become closer with Kagome, and they would occasionally take shopping trips together. Of course the main reason Kagome went was to kill the Level E vampires around the town, but she would do some shopping as well. The school year was progressing and before they knew it, it was already Christmas time. They got two weeks off for Christmas and the New Years.

Kagome knew that she would use that time to get what she needed to seal away Yuuki's memories, while also visiting her family and updating Sesshomaru. She would be leaving in a few days, and she was getting rather excited. The second semester was almost over, and it had almost been a year since she started at Cross Academy. They had heard very little about the vampire Council's movements, but Kaname knew that they were planning something. He also knew that the time for his uncle's revival was drawing near. It was only a matter of time before his plans came to fruition.

* * *

Kagome bid goodbye as the Night Class students all left for the holidays. Everyone was going to the Aidou family home, save for Hanabusa. Which was a bit ironic in its own way. Kagome was just waiting for her ride before she, too, left for the week and a half she would be gone. Though they got two weeks for vacation, she wanted to lock Yuuki's past and memories away before school started again and all the Day Class students arrived.

Giving Kaname a goodbye kiss, she waited until his car was out of sight before turning back to the dorms. She had to finish packing before Shippo arrived.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kagome smiled as she saw the familiar stairs that led to the familiar house that led to the familiar faces of her mother, brother, and grandfather. Feeling her smile grow, Kagome turned to Shippo before dashing up the stairs to greet her family. Shippo just shook his head and followed at a slower pace. The moment he was at the top of the stairs, he was encased in the warm embrace of his grandmother. Hugging back, Shippo couldn't help but feel content. He had his mother back after five hundred years, and he had a grandmother, great-grandfather, and an uncle who was shorter than him. Smiling cheekily, he thought, _Yes, life was good. _

* * *

It was a few days later, while Kagome was standing under the light of the moon and leaning against the Goshinboku, that she felt the awakening of a great evil. Knowing that wherever Kaname was that he felt it too, Kagome clutched her heart at the feeling and silently prayed that it would all be over soon, and nobody would be hurt. Save for the evil that should have never been. He took away her father as well as both of Kaname and Yuuki's parents. Normally she did not feel hate towards anyone, she didn't really hate Naraku, what he did, yes; but she really only pitied him and his pathetic existence.

But Rido...

She could honestly say that she _hated_ that _vampire_ with a passion. Naraku had never done anything to her personally, he had hurt her friends, but not her. Yet, Rido had taken away her most precious person, and stolen his powers for his own. He was also after her so that he could drink her blood and do the same to her as he had done to her father. She would not let him. He would die by her hands, but only because Kaname could not kill him.

Yes, Rido Kuran would die. And it would be soon. Very soon.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully and before Kagome knew it, it was time to meet Sesshomaru to update him on all that had been going on at Cross Academy, as well as get the last components needed to seal away Yuuki's memories for good. As much as Kagome hated to do it to her, she also knew that it was for the best. Yuuki would live a good life and Zero would provide for her and keep her safe. Yes, Kagome was absolutely sure that the two of them would get married. And if they didn't, she would make them. So really, they had no say in the matter.

Walking up the wide stairs that led to Sesshomaru's office building, Kagome still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was the owner of this, and many other, major corporations. But it also didn't surprise her in the least. He was smart and cunning. And he adapted to the times. He was still the Western Lord, but he didn't travel around to protect his lands. Instead he used his other resources to keep order in his lands. And yes, the demons were still around, but they were well hidden. If Kagome was not trained in her powers, she would have never felt them around. They were like the vampires, hiding themselves amongst many of the rich and famous. She always wondered if they knew about each other. The vampires and the demons, two races that should not exist, and yet do. And she was one of them.

Sighing as the elevator came to a stop on the top floor, Kagome looked over to her son, who had come with her, to see him lightly playing with his fingers in boredom. Smiling in amusement to herself, Kagome could not believe how much of a child he still was. And yet, it warmed her heart to know that she hadn't missed out of _everything._ Just most of everything. But he wasn't mated yet, so she still had to wait for her grand-kits. She couldn't wait! Just thinking about it got her all excited. Kagome decided to calm down about her future grand-kits, when she saw the slightly worried and scared look her son was sending her way.

Kagome looked at him innocently and asked, "What?"

Narrowing his eyes a fraction, Shippo said accusingly, "You were thinking about my future again weren't you?"

"No?"

He sighed, exasperated, as he shook his head and continued on his way. His mother was already thinking about _his_ kids, when he hadn't even found someone to mate yet. He was still young and he didn't need to get a mate. I mean look at Sesshomaru! He was _way_ older than Shippo was, and he had yet to get a mate. But did Kagome bug Sesshomaru about it? No! It was only him. He came out of his thoughts when he heard the clearing of a throat. Immediately straightening, Shippo looked towards Sesshomaru who was sitting in his office chair and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Blushing lightly in embarrassment, Shippo cleared his throat awkwardly and escorted his mother to one of the chairs in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

Once they were seated, Sesshomaru nodded his head to Kagome as a signal to begin her report. Kagome began to retell all of the goings on since she went back to school from the break. She told him of her engagement to Kaname, and her suspicions concerning Ichiru and the Elder Council. She also explained the feeling she got a few nights ago, of the revival of Rido's body. And the termination of the numerous Level E vampires in town. He, in turn, told her of all that he had heard and together they made their plans for the future. All of this would be coming to an end soon. Afterwards, they could all live in relative peace. At least where the vampires were concerned. The demons, were a whole other matter, but at least they were behaving themselves. For the moment.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	21. Returning to the Academy

**Chapter Twenty-One  
Returning to the Academy**

Kagome returned to the Academy the next night. The moon was almost full and allowed her to see even easier at night. Being a vampire she could see fine in the dark, but she liked walking by the light of the moon better. As she was walking up the steps, she rubbed her sore muscles from the workout Sesshomaru gave her yesterday. Man, could he be brutal when he wanted to be! Ignoring her aching shoulders for the moment, Kagome concentrated on getting to the Chairman, checking in with him, and going to her dorm to sleep. Yes, that sounded like a good plan to her. She had to wait to seal Yuuki's memories until tomorrow night anyway. There had to be a full moon, and it just so happened to be the following night. Which meant she would also have to take her pill. She could ask Kaname for his blood, but she would rather not have to depend on him for everything. Even if she wanted to.

A few minutes later and she was standing in front of the Chairman's door. She took a moment to think about how familiar that scene was becoming. How many times had she stood in front of that door, ready to knock and have the Chairman allow her entrance? She didn't know, but she was sure that it would not be the last.

Before knocking, Kagome realized that there were two beings in the office. One of them being the Chairman, and the other being Zero. Hesitating for only a moment, Kagome knocked on the door. Getting the permission to enter, she did so. She walked in and found Chairman Cross sitting behind his desk and Zero standing in front of it. They seemed to be discussing something about a transfer student. At least that was what Kagome gathered. But why would the Chairman be talking to Zero about a transfer student?

Putting those thoughts away for later, Kagome bowed to the Chairman and sent him a greeting, before smiling at Zero and greeting him as well. The Chairman enthusiastically greeted her back, while Zero grunted and turned his head away. It was not like she was expecting anything more, in fact, she got more than she thought she would have.

Turning to the Chairman she told him that she was there to check in. Each of the Night Class students were required to check in with the Chairman, while the Day Class checked in with their dorm presidents or leaders. The Night Class need not check in with Kaname, because he already knew who all was there and who wasn't. Just as Kagome knew that all of the Night Class was present, save for Takuma and Shiki. Where they were, she had no clue, but at the moment she didn't really care. Besides, she could always ask Kaname later.

Once finished checking in, Kagome bowed and exited the room as quickly as she had come. Making her way to the Moon dorms, Kagome couldn't wait to get in her bed and take a nap. It had been a long week and a half for her, and she was ready to do nothing but sleep. Too bad there was a pure-blood that had missed her tremendously for over a week, and was not going to just let her get some sleep without at least saying hello first.

* * *

Kagome practically dragged herself into her room, but she did so gracefully so as not alert the other vampires that something was off about her. Once her door was shut, she allowed her shoulders to slump and her luggage to fall with a thud to the ground. Making her way to her bed, she plopped down unceremoniously and landed on her face. Exhaling a sigh through her nose, Kagome couldn't help the small, gentle, smile that stretched on her face as she took in the scent of her bed. Kaname had slept in it, and recently too. Apparently he had missed her just as much as she missed him. Unfortunately, she was too tired at the moment to go in search of him and say hello.

Rolling over Kagome stared at the ceiling and thought, _I really need to get up and get changed before I sleep. Yes, okay Kagome get up. Get moving. Okay on three. Ready? One, two, three!_ Yet, no matter how much she told herself to get up, her body said otherwise. _Come on Kagome! Get up! If you don't get up right now then you will end up wrinkling the clothes you are wearing! Besides, jeans are not the most comfortable sleepwear. _

Finally convincing her mind that she needed to get up, Kagome pushed herself on her elbows, and slowly stood up from her nice, warm, comfortable bed. Walking sluggishly to her dresser, she pulled out some pajamas and underwear. Not awake enough to walk to the bathroom to change, Kagome began to pull off her clothes and toss them in her, newly designated, dirty laundry pile. Dressing as quickly as her tired body could, Kagome moved back to her bed and dropped down on the covers.

She was too tired to even get under the covers. She was too tired to notice that her bedroom door had opened, and a certain pure-blood vampire walked in. But she was awake enough to feel when he picked her up and moved her under her covers, and when he lightly kissed her on the lips before joining her in bed. She was too tired to protest, but then again, Kagome wasn't so sure anymore if she would protest or not. She was getting used to the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Kaname, and she would admit that she liked the feeling of her being held tightly, safely, in his arms. His smell also calmed her down and relaxed her mind. Kagome was positive that she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him for the rest of their lives. Anymore thoughts on the matter, were brought to an end as Kagome finally slipped into a state of unconsciousness, shortly thereafter joined by Kaname.

And as the two pure-bloods slept, they had no thoughts as to what would begin in just a few short days. And how those events would change their lives, and the lives of every other vampire in existence, forever.

* * *

Kaname woke to the smell of fresh cut roses and rain water. Looking down to the head of mussed black hair gracefully lying on his chest, Kaname couldn't help the small smile that curved on his lips as he thought of Kagome. He had missed her during the week and a half that they had been away from each other, and he was sure that she missed him as well. Moving his right hand, he searched and found her left. Intertwining their fingers, Kaname couldn't help but feel satisfaction when he felt the ring he had given her. He stayed there holding her close as he watched the sun set lower in the sky through the curtains. They had no class for a few more days, and he was grateful for it. It meant he had more time to spend with Kagome and to relax a bit before his plans started to get moving.

He truly did not want Kagome involved, but he also knew that there would be no way to stop her. But at least Yuuki would be safe. Earlier he had gotten word that Zero's twin was transferring to this school. Kaname didn't mind too much, after all he did not need him for his plans anymore. He was sure that Yuuki would be trying to get the brothers back together again, and he was almost positive that Kagome would do something to help as well. He was not sure if it would work. After all, Ichiru wanted to join Shizuka, and to do so he would have to die. Whether or not Yuuki, and Zero both, would allow that to happen, he truly did not know. But he also did not care too much for their personal affairs, as long as it did not hurt his sister, he was fine with it.

Feeling the stirrings of the being on top of his chest, he turned his head from the window and looked down as her bright blue eyes opened to blink up at him in a confused daze. As soon the fog in her brain cleared, Kagome slowly sat up and stretched. Once finished, she yawned and lied back down on Kaname as she snuggled closer to his heat. Giving a chuckle, Kaname could not stop the affectionate kiss he gave her head as he, too, settled back down to sleep for a bit more. They could catch up later, after the sun had set.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	22. Memories Erased

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
Memories Erased**

The night had fallen a few hours after Kagome had woken up and fallen back to sleep. They both woke up again two hours later, and lied in bed enjoying the feeling of content they felt in each other's arms. They caught each other up on what had happened in their time away, and Kagome had informed him of what Sesshomaru and she had talked about.

He did not like the fact that she was with other men alone. But having her explain that one was her son, _that_ story was interesting to hear about, he had many questions about her adventures after that. Explaining that the other male was just an old acquaintance, helped his jealousy ebb. Especially after he heard the stories of her and Sesshomaru's run-ins, not that he was particularly happy to hear that someone had tried to kill her, but he was glad to hear that they were not very close.

Kaname told her about the transfer, and she explained what she had seen in the Chairman's office. Apparently Ichiru would be arriving the next night. She would have to be careful when she was working with Yuuki. It would not do to have him telling the Council of any of their activities. Since she was not tired anymore, Kagome asked Kaname why Shiki and Takuma weren't there. He said that Takuma got a call from his Grandfather and had to leave, while Shiki was not back yet from visiting his uncle. Once the explanations were through, they spent the rest of the night lounging around and enjoying the others company while relaxing. They slept together during the whole day, so that Kagome could gather her energy for tonight.

Now as Kaname sat on Kagome's bed, watching as she pulled out each of the components and ingredients needed to seal away Yuuki's vampire side, he couldn't help but feel satisfaction in the choice he made for his future wife. Every day that he learned something new about her or her talents, he grew more and more in love with her. He knew that he had fallen hard for her; mind, body, soul, and heart, and he thought that he could not fall any harder. Each day she proved him wrong. And he found absolutely nothing wrong with that.

It took a few minutes and Kagome began to mix the ingredients in a wooden bowl filled with holy water. The bowl sat in the window sill, so the full moon could shine its light into the water. She had taken her special blood tablet about an hour ago, and she was full of energy, both from the tablet as well as the moon.

Waiting a few more minutes, Kagome carefully took her first jar and opened it to pour in the powder. The water sizzled for a bit before settling in a deep blue color. Adding a few more powders and plants, Kagome took her claw and sliced her wrist so as to make it bleed. She watched as the blood gathered before dripping into the, now, purple water. As soon as the blood hit the surface, the liquid turned to a midnight black, before clearing and taking the appearance of water. She carefully poured the liquid into a small vial.

Setting it aside, Kagome began to clean up her mess. Before she could move another muscle, she found her arms held tightly to her side and a warm nose nuzzling her neck. She shivered from the sensation, and wondered at what made him behave in such a way. It took her a moment, but she finally realized that her blood must have set him off. Lifting her wrist, that still held the drying blood, Kagome offered him her wrist so he could sate his thirst. Gently, he moved his head from her throat and lightly grabbed her wrist. Moving it to his mouth, he slowly sunk his fangs into the delicate skin that resided there. All the while, he never removed his gaze from her face. He drank for a few moments, before pulling his fangs out and sealing the cut. Licking the excess blood, Kaname took a step back and steadied her as she stumbled slightly.

Regaining her balance, Kagome smiled at him before turning to clean up her mess. Once finished, Kagome grabbed the vial, kissed Kaname on the lips before telling him that she would be right back. As soon as those words left her mouth, she was out of the window and heading towards the Chairman Cross's house. Yuuki was staying there until more of the Day Class students arrived back, namely her roommate. During the run there, Kagome felt the presence of Zero's twin brother arrive on the Academy grounds. She wondered why he had arrived at night and not during the day, but pushed thoughts of Ichiru aside until tonight was over with.

As Kagome reached the small house, she schooled her features and took a deep, calming breath. Letting it out, Kagome moved swiftly to Yuuki's room. Finding Yuuki sleeping peacefully on her bed, Kagome put up a barrier so that no one would be able to sense them.

Moving to Yuuki's side, Kagome pulled out the vial and popped off the lid. She moved a bit of Yuuki's hair out of the way as she contemplated how to give her the liquid. She couldn't just dump it down her throat, it wouldn't work. Smiling softly at Yuuki's peaceful face, Kagome realized what she had to do. Yet, it made her blush just thinking about it. Taking the vial and bringing it to her mouth, Kagome held the entire contents of the vial into her mouth as she moved to hover over Yuuki's face. She was just grateful that no one was there to see it. Closing her eyes, Kagome brought her mouth down to Yuuki's as she opened her mouth and allowed the liquid to transfer; taking extra care that none spilled out.

She moved her hand up and down Yuuki's throat, coaxing the liquid to be swallowed. Once the liquid was fully taken in, Kagome wiped her mouth and spit into her sleeve. Her hands moved to Yuuki's forehead as she prepared to use a combination of her miko and vampire powers to seal her memories for good. The liquid sealed away the vampire, but now she was sealing away the memories. It took her about an hour, and she was almost ready to collapse from exhaustion. It was delicate work, working with the brain, and Kagome was careful not to leave any damage behind. Moving away from Yuuki's form, Kagome stumbled slowly to the window. Removing the barrier, Kagome took one last glance at Yuuki before returning to the Moon dorm. And to her soft, awaiting bed and fiancé.

As she was running, Kagome couldn't help but think that she had slept an awful lot that day. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next day with a slight headache, but her heart felt lighter knowing that Yuuki was forever safe from her vampire nature, as well as Rido's meddling with her life. The blood he had wanted from Yuuki would never be his. Because for all intents and purposes, she was no longer vampire.

Sitting up and stretching, Kagome looked at the window to see the sun high in the sky. The feeling that it was past lunchtime was confirmed when her stomach gave a loud rumble. Getting up, Kagome was about to change her clothes and leave to find lunch, when her door was opened and Kaname walked in. Carrying with him a tray of food and a beverage, Kaname smiled at her once he noticed that she was awake and out of bed. Carefully maneuvering to the small table near the window, Kaname set the tray down before turning to Kagome. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his torso, just as he did the same to her. Kagome loved being in his arms. It made her feel safe and protected, and she knew that holding her calmed him down as well.

They pulled apart a few minutes later and began to eat the food. Kagome was not sure whether to call it lunch or dinner. But either way it tasted good to her. Kaname left after they were done, saying that he had some matters to attend to before he spoke to the Chairman. Kagome allowed him to leave, saying that she was going to check on Yuuki to see if she was doing alright. Kaname was meeting with the Chairman to speak with him about Ichiru's reasons for being at the Academy, Ichiru would be there as well. Kagome thought about going, but decided that it was better if she didn't.

Changing her clothes, Kagome made her way hastily to the Chairman's house. She found Yuuki helping Zero make dinner, well... maybe _making_ wasn't the best choice of words. After all, Yuuki couldn't cook to save her life. But she was getting the table set and bringing Zero the ingredients he requested. Seeing that she was acting normal, Kagome made her way back to the dormitory. Taking the long route, Kagome couldn't help but breathe in the beauty and calm that the Academy truly did bring to the world. She almost felt as at home as she did at the shrine. The nature surrounding the establishment helped tremendously. Deciding that it was time to go back and prepare for tomorrow night, because they started classes again, Kagome made a her way straight back to the dorms. Her energy was all back, thanks to her wonderful night and day nap, and she wanted to do something. Giving herself a firm nod, Kagome decided that she was going to round up a few of the Night Class students and play a game of Go Fish or possibly even Old Maid.

It was at times like these that Kagome realized her life had gotten a bit boring ever since she transferred to the Night Class. She didn't have someone like Yuuki she could talk to, and she didn't have someone like Zero to tease and argue with. It was true that now she did have more time to practice, but it still didn't make up for it. And as fun as the other students could be, it wasn't the same when she wasn't sure if they were _her _friends, or friends of the pure-blood Kagome.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	23. It Begins

**Chapter Twenty-Three  
It Begins**

It was the next afternoon, Kagome was in her room changing for class, when she felt _his _presence enter the dorms. She turned sharply towards the door and almost ran downstairs to check if what she was feeling was right or not, but she stopped herself, remembering that she wanted to stay away from _him_. At least for the moment.

Kagome waited as she felt _his_ presence move around the dorms and head in Kaname's direction. She could feel them in his office, though she also knew that he was once again not in his true body. But who's body had he inhabited now? As soon as she felt Kaname's power spike, Kagome almost had to physically hold herself back from running to him. She could tell that Kaname was irritated, and she knew why. His uncle was in there, and yet, he could not kill him. Kagome waited until she felt their presences leave the room and move away from his office, before she quickly and silently left her room to go to his office. Her presence was masked so Rido would not be able to sense her.

It took all of about thirty seconds to reach his office. Upon reaching the door, she soundlessly opened it and found him starring out his window with an elbow leaning against the window frame and his hand in his hair. Not saying a word, Kagome moved towards him and embraced him from behind. He took his left hand and brought it up to set on her two hands resting upon his chest. He took the comfort that she was giving and he silently thanked her for it. They would get through this together, and he knew that it would be fine. His only regret was that Kagome did have to kill his uncle, but also that they had to wait until he was revived to do so. He would have preferred that they killed him in his coffin, but it would not truly kill him. Rido had to be in his body and fully revived before they could kill him for good. Holding her closer to himself, Kaname was thinking about the next few days.

_Only a few more days until the night of the vampires. And then all of my plans will come to a close. And Kagome and myself will be free from the pressures of the Supreme Council. _Taking a breath of her soothing scent, Kaname continued his thoughts, _Yes, the new age of the vampires has almost begun. _

They remained in the same position for a few minutes, before Kagome asked him about Rido's new body. Letting out a small breath, he conceded, saying that his uncle had taken over Shiki's body and was using him as a puppet and a hostage until his body was fully revived. Kagome felt enraged that he would use Shiki like that, but had to control herself before destroying his office. Kaname calmed her down and explained that it would be over in a few days. He also suggested that she stay as far from him as possible. Knowing that Kaname was frustrated because he could not kill his uncle, Kagome relented and agreed. Though it would be difficult when they were supposed to take classes together. She would just keep her scent as hidden as possible, so that he would not recognize it.

Deciding that they could not stay any longer and had to get to class, Kagome moved away from him and allowed him to turn around. He did, and used his hand to grab her own. Pulling her to the door, together they made there way to class. Already prepared for the oncoming headache.

* * *

They had just returned from classes, and Kagome was glad to be back. She had hidden most of her scent the whole night, and doing so for vast amounts of time, wore a person out. She _really_ needed to get to sleep. Especially since she was going to practice in the woods tomorrow, and check on Yuuki to make sure she was safe. Rido was indeed in Senri's body, and it took everything in her power to ignore it during the lessons. She had to pretend she knew nothing, and it was harder than she originally thought! How in the world did Kaname act so calm and composed _all the time_? She had half a mind to put a thumbtack on his seat, just to see him jump in the air when he sat on it. Of course, she would not really do that. She loved him, but... it really was unfair!

Choosing to forget her random thought, Kagome focused on getting to bed. She was so tired her thoughts were out of whack! Kaname had said that he could not sleep with her, as his uncle would know it. And he didn't want to attract any attention to her. Of course, being his _fiancée_ didn't draw _any_ attention to herself. Nope, not at all. She _really_ had to get to bed, her thoughts were becoming _very_ sarcastic. Even more than usual.

Changing quickly, Kagome almost jumped into her bed and dove under the covers. Once comfortable, it took her all of about two point seven seconds to fall asleep. Yes, she was _that _tired.

* * *

She awoke at twelve. Groggily looking around her room, she came to the conclusion that it was later in the day than she had wanted it to be. Jumping out of bed, Kagome got dressed in her training gear, put her hair in a ponytail, ran out of her room, down the stairs, grabbed a bite to eat, before heading for the nearby woods.

Kagome trained there quite often, as she rarely ever got interrupted. Today was no different as she went through her exercises and a few of her tricks. As much as she knew it was wrong, Kagome loved to play around with her powers. Sometimes it ended up with a few blown-up trees, and once she had to replace someone's car. But it _really_ was _not_ her fault. They could have park it on the _other _side of the road instead, and there wouldn't have been any problems. But _no, _they had to park it in _front_ of _their_ house _instead_ of their neighbors. It truly would have saved them the trouble.

Ahem, anyway, after a few hours of practicing, Kagome decided to head back. She was quite a distance from the Academy, as she did not want to attract any unwanted attention, so the walk back was a good fifteen to twenty minutes. When she could see the Academy up ahead, Kagome turned from the Moon dorms and moved to the main building. She still had to check on Yuuki.

Kagome found her leaving the building and making her way to her dorm. Walking casually, Kagome made her way over to Yuuki. Yelling out her name, Kagome waited until Yuuki turned around to run towards her.

When she reached her Kagome smiled and asked, "Hey Yuuki. How are you? I haven't seen you since the break." Well _she_ had seen her, but Yuuki didn't know that.

"Hi Kagome. I am doing well. Actually I have been feeling really well lately. My headaches have stopped and my nightmares are gone, at least for the moment. How are you?"

Kagome smiled in self-satisfaction thankful that she was doing better. Answering Yuuki's question, she replied in the positive. They caught up with each other for a few minutes, before Kagome said that she had to get back to get ready for class. They parted ways with a last goodbye, and Kagome could not stop the spring in her step as she thought of Yuuki. Her smile vanished when she felt _his_ presence in the woods on her right, along with Ichiru's. Looking in that direction, she was met with the red and blue stare of Shiki's face. Kagome passed by a tree, and Rido lost sight of her as she vanished in thin air.

Appearing at the entrance of the Moon dorms, Kagome took a deep breath to compose herself, before putting on a smile and opening the door. She had to ask Kaname how long it would be until Rido was reawakened. She didn't know how long she could stand to have that vampire near Yuuki and Zero, without her being able to kill him.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night..._


	24. The End is Nearing

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
The End is Nearing**

It was later that night, or rather early the next morning, after class, when Kaname met Kagome in her room. He walked in and made his way over to Kagome. Pulling her into a hug, Kaname took in a deep breath of her scent. Kagome could feel his muscles relaxing themselves when merely holding her. Bringing him closer, Kagome held him as long as she could before deciding that she had to ask him a question before she forgot.

Pulling back a step, but still remaining in his arms, Kagome looked into his brown-red eyes and asked quietly, "When do you plan on giving him your blood to fully revive him?"

He took in a breath and replied, "Hopefully tonight, I am waiting until Shiki regains control of his body."

"Hmm, Rima should be knocking some sense into him soon, maybe tonight, tomorrow night at the latest. I can feel how irritated she is by Rido's invasion, though she does not know it is him." Pausing for a moment, Kagome continued, "When should I warn the Chairman, Zero, and Yuuki about the approaching fight? They will want to be prepared for the invasion, as it is inevitable. The Academy needs to be protected, and I cannot be with them the whole time."

"Today should be enough time to get the students to safety as well as have them prepared."

"Very well, I shall inform them during the break in classes later today. And soon all of this will be over, and we can finally have some peace."

Kissing her softly on the lips, he replied, "Good."

Not minding the attention he was giving her, but wanting a bit more, Kagome pulled his head down to hers, and slipped her tongue between her lips and into his mouth. Complying with her desire to deepen the kiss, Kaname began to push his tongue out of his mouth to explore hers. Moaning quietly into the kiss, Kagome moved her tongue with his. Their kiss lasted for a good few minutes, breaking a few times for air, when Kagome realized that they had to stop before it went farther than they wanted.

Taking deep breaths, Kagome looked up into his eyes, and whispered softly, "We have to stop before it goes too far. But we can take a small nap together. It is early in the morning and the rest of the Night Class are busy or sleeping. We both could use as much energy as we can get for the next few days. Besides, you know as well as I that we will not get this peace again for a few more days."

Giving her a brief nod, Kaname pulled Kagome to her bed. Not taking any mind to their attire, Kaname and Kagome lied down and fell asleep in their school uniforms. Kagome curled up to Kaname as soon as he pulled her closer. They both knew that the peace they felt at the moment would not be there in the near future. The relished in the fact that they could have their peace before the chaos began. Tonight it all started and tomorrow it ended. All of Kaname's and Kagome's plans would come to a conclusion tomorrow night.

* * *

Kagome was walking through the Moon dorm, heading out of the dorm to meet with the Chairman and his "children." Kaname had left to take care of any last minute details. Namely making sure that the new council he carefully put together was ready to take over soon. They had been waiting and watching for this day, and Kaname trusted them to do their job to the fullest.

Hearing a ruckus as she passed near Ruka's room, Kagome made her way in that direction. Not even taking into account the location of Shiki's body. But that was not as much of a problem as before, after all, he would be dying very soon. He just didn't know it.

When she saw that he was going to pass her in the hall after leaving Ruka's room, Kagome made absolutely sure that her scent was covered. She didn't even spare him a glance as she passed, choosing, instead, to ignore him and focus on the other beings in Ruka's room. He, however, wasn't going to just leave. Walking calmly to his room, he spoke to her a question as he passed, "So you are Kaname's fiancée?"

Kagome paused, but did not turn around, as she answered back shortly, "Yes."

Smirking, he stated, "I don't see what is so special about you, that he would ignore his previous engagement to his _sister,_ just for _you_."

He was hoping to get a rise from her, so he was a bit disappointed and surprised, when she replied calmly, saying, "I suppose you wouldn't, would you? 'Tis a shame that you never will." The sarcasm was not lost on Rido, and he had to wonder why she had said it. Continuing her previous path, Kagome ignored the curious look he was sending her way. Let him try to figure out what she meant, he only had another day at the most to live, so he had better spend it wisely.

Once she made it to Ruka's room, she asked them if everything was all right. Getting positive, if not reluctant, answers back, Kagome nodded and left for her meeting with the Chairman. And if she didn't hurry, she would be late.

* * *

Zero and Yuuki were on there way back to their dorms to work on a bit of homework before having to guard the Night Class. At least they were until they were summoned to meet the Chairman in his office. Not knowing what brought on the request, they were surprised to see Kagome leaning against the wall, waiting for them. But what surprised them even more, was the serious look she wore.

Turning her head in their direction when they entered, she motioned them to sit in the chairs. Once seated, Kagome moved so that she could be seen by all present. Clearing her throat, Kagome began to speak, "I have asked that you two be here, because I have an announcement that has to do with the safety of this Academy, and thus, the safety of the students." Looking into their now serious expressions, Kagome continued, "As of about a week ago, Kaname's uncle, Rido Kuran, who has said to have been dead, took possession of Senri Shiki's body. His original plans were to find Kaname's younger sister and drink her blood, thus gaining more power. However, somehow his sister seemed to have... disappeared. Now, he wants Kaname's blood to fully revive his body, after that he wants to take over the world. Not very original, but he had to have something to do. The moment his body is revived, he will seek out blood. No one would be spared if it were up to him, humans and vampires alike would be killed to sate his thirst. Unfortunately for him, neither I nor the rest of the Night Class will allow that to happen.

"Kaname is unable to kill him, so I will land the killing blow. So you will not have to worry about that."

"Then what do we have to do?" Yuuki asked curiously.

Kagome sent her a smile and said, "You will protect the Academy from the attacking vampires."

"Wait! Why are the vampire attacking? I thought they were helping you?" Yuuki questioned.

"The vampires of the Night Class _are,_ but the vampires created 'secretly' by the Hunter Association are not." Kagome knew that what she had just told them was not what they expected, but neither had she when she first heard it.

"What?" the question was asked by everyone in the room. Kaien was a bit surprised, and yet had somehow expected it from the Association's president. Yuuki was stunned that they would do something like that, after all they did hire people to _kill_ vampires, yet they were secretly creating them? Zero was enraged. They were purposefully creating more of those _monsters_ and for what? To help the vampires conquer the world? He would _not _let them get away with it. If any of those blood sucking monsters came near the Academy or his Yuuki, he would kill them. Plain and simple, they would die.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Zero's murderous expression, but pushed it aside as the Chairman asked her a question. She answered as best she could, and they continued planning until it was time for the Night Class to leave their dormitory. She returned to her room and changed into her school uniform. Making her way to the gate, Kagome spotted Kaname and gave him a smile and a small nod. Telling him without words, that they were ready to go. He nodded back and the group began to make their way to the main building. Some knowing what was about to happen, and others remaining completely oblivious.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	25. Conclusions

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
Conclusions**

_Clink! Slash...! Poof!_

The body of yet another vampire turned to dust before it could hit the ground. Kagome spun gracefully as she extended her hand and slashed the vampire behind her with the sword made of her reiki. It turned to dust and blew away in the breeze, followed by the dust of others. The Night Class stood around her, protecting the students and the Academy.

Kaname had given his blood to Rido last night, and Rido had fully awakened this morning. The only reason Kagome had not killed him yet, was because of the number Level E vampires that showed up from the Association. The Night Class could not take them all on, and Kagome decided to help first. She knew that Rido was at the moment taking the blood from the many willing vampires that came to him. She could not stop them from giving themselves to him, but she would not let him touch the Day Class, or any of the Night Class that had become her friends. Swinging her sword in an elegant arc, Kagome slashed through two vampires and watched impassively as they disintegrated into dust.

Yuuki and Zero were guarding the Day Class, they had tried to get them away in time, but an unexpected assault from a group of vampires stopped their retreat. They were staying in one of the buildings away from the Moon dorm, and all the vampires. The Chairman had brought his sword and was killing any and all vampires that came to the entrance. Kaname had already left to take care of the Council, but not before promising Kagome to see her soon. He had kissed her and vanished, leaving Kagome in charge of the Academy.

It was before the attack had started, Kagome had spotted Ichiru staggering to the men's dorms, no doubt looking for Zero. She could tell from the smell of blood that he had been stabbed. Turning from her original path, Kagome ran towards Ichiru, and stopped him from moving any farther. She brought him to Zero's room and got to work healing his wound. She knew that he wanted to die and be with Shizuka, but she also knew that he wanted more time with his brother. Not giving him a choice, she had healed him, and left him to sleep in his brother's room. When she had passed Zero, she had told him about his brother. Zero had nodded and thanked her before running towards Yuuki. He could see his brother another time, the Academy needed to be protected.

Kagome was brought of her thoughts of what had happened earlier, when a vampire tried to use her distraction to attack. Needless to say, she showed it no mercy. With the last batch of vampires gone, Kagome nodded to the others and they took off towards the Moon dorms. The Chairman was now watching the front gate, and no more Level E vampires would be able to get through. It was time to kill a vampire.

* * *

They arrived at the Moon dorms, to find Shiki and Rima sitting on the stairs waiting for them. They looked bored as usual, but at least they were both safe and out of harms way. Standing from their positions, everyone ran inside and, ignoring the bodies of vampires around them, ran to the roof. Moving swiftly up the many staircases, Kagome couldn't help but relive the night that Rido had killed her father. She remembered as her father tried to convince Rido that he had not felt anything, and how in the end her father was killed. And how Rido drank his blood and gained his power. She couldn't help but remember the fear she had felt, and the sadness that had washed over her when she realized that her father was not coming back.

Most of all, she remembered the anger she had felt when she realized that he had killed her father. And she knew that one day she would kill him. Today was that day, and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing.

Opening up the door to the roof, the Night Class covered their faces as a burst of wind washed over them. They ran out as soon as it stopped and the sight that met them almost made them sick. A literal pile of vampires were on the far side of the roof, and many of the vampires were either drinking another's blood, or sharing theirs. Sitting on top of the pile was Rido Kuran, in all his dark glory, if you could even call it glory.

He looked so relaxed on top of the other vampires, That Kagome felt even more sickened then before. Glaring at him for all she was worth, Kagome's hand twitch to kill him, but she had to wait until he moved for her to kill him.

Still not moving from his position, Rido gazed down at the blue and silver-eyed beauty, and couldn't help but admire her. If only she was not glaring at him so, her beauty would be even greater. But then again, she still looked so tempting standing there glaring hatefully at him. She would make a wonderful Queen for when he took over the world. Unfortunately, he didn't think she would be very cooperative after he had killed her father. Yes, he knew who she was,and he knew where he had felt her. All of the pieces had fallen into place the moment he was revived. He could tell that, somehow, Yuuki had been resealed, and if he was to guess, Kagome had something to do with it. He was surprised to find that she was also the fiancée of his _dearest_ nephew. What were the odds of that occurring?

None the less, if she would not consent to being his Queen, he would drink her blood and gain her powers. He could almost _see_ her powers flowing beneath the surface. They were dangerous and he loved it. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Looking down at the small group of Night Class students, he said, "I have been waiting for you... Kagome."

The wind blew and moved their hair in the breeze, Kagome's glare intensified at his words. She watched as the Night Class tensed at the obvious threat to their future Queen.

"Funny, I had not thought you even knew who I was. Except as your nephew's fiancée. Or was I mistaken?" Kagome asked coldly.

He licked his lips in response and said, "You were not mistaken. I did not know who you were until I was back in my original body. But it was nice of you to come to me, Kagome. I did not know that you were so anxious to become one with me. Especially after I killed your father."

Kagome bared her fangs and prepared to launched herself at him. She didn't get a chance, as the Night Class ran at him stating that they were his opponents.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled at them, but they did not pay attention, and she watched as a black shadow-like substance came from Rido and immobilized the Night Class.

She stood back as Ruka asked, "Why...?"

Rido replied, saying, "You guys are vampires too. You can't lift a finger against pure blood vampires, no?" Kagome gritted her teeth when he smirked and continued to speak, "I don't want such inelegant actions to spoil this lovely evening. You guys can enjoy yourselves too." As he said that many vampires stood from the ground they were lying on, and began to move to the immobilized vampires, intent on drinking their blood.

Kagome would have blasted them away with her powers, but it would have killed the Night Class as well. At the moment, she could do nothing without causing harm to her friends. Glaring at Rido, she prepared to charge at him and kill him. Before she took off, Rido disappeared. She couldn't feel his presence for a moment, but then it materialized right behind her. She moved out of his reach and brought her arm around in a slashing motion. Sword appeared and managed to land a small slice on his hand as he moved away. The flash of her sword caused the vampires surrounding the Night Class to move away. The black shadow-like substances holding them vanished, and they were able to move closer.

Kagome glared harder at him, and gave a disgusted sneer when he brought his hand up and licked the blood off his hand.

He gave a low, dark laugh when he looked into her eyes. They were beginning to glow that familiar silver. And yet, they were so different from her father's own. He took a step closer as he said, "You are much more entertaining then your father was. He didn't even put up much of a fight. And you have purification powers, how... divine." He finished his "speech" with a lick to his bloodied lips. "But his blood was delicious. I could taste the power he had, yet he used none of it to try and kill me. I can imagine that your blood would be twice as delicious, if not more so, then his ever was."

Before Kagome could react, ropes of blood came forth from the ground and bound her arms and legs. The sword in her hand disappeared, and she was left hanging in the air without the ability to move and defend herself. Her purification did nothing to the blood, and she didn't get a chance to try her vampire powers when she felt a wet tongue on her throat. Disgusted, she move her head away, but it only caused him to use his blood to make a rope around her throat and pull her head back. She ignored the cries from the others and instead glared at Rido through the corners of her eyes. He laughed softly and licked her throat again.

"I was right, I have not even tasted your blood, but your skin alone tastes magnificent."

"You have not tasted my blood, and you will never. It is for Kaname and Kaname alone to drink." She couldn't help the flinch that came when he commanded the ropes to tighten around her.

He smirk at her discomfort and said, "He _was_ the only one. But now I will either be the only one, or I shall be your last. Do you have any preferences, my dear?"

"Yes," she said as she wiggled around in her restraints, "don't call me 'dear'!" With a yell, she pulled her hand out of the restraints and he found it covered in a silver colored fog. She easily sliced through the blood and aimed for his heart. Jumping away, he managed to escape before his head was lopped off. He stared at her standing form. She was breathing a bit roughly, and the crescent moon shone its light on her and reflected off her hair. Her glowing silver eyes, glaring at him as both her arms were covered with the silver fog. This was the power that came from her father, she rarely got a chance to use it, but she would gladly use it now. In honor of her father.

Rido admired the vision she made as the wind blew her hair away from her face and the glow from her arms reflected off of her eyes. He took in her lovely form, right before she took off after him. He jumped back and evaded her attacks for a few minutes, before a noise from the doorway caught his attention. He looked over as Yuuki and Zero came through, each holding their respective weapons. The face of his younger sister looked up at him and he couldn't help the name that slipped from his lips.

"Juri."

The distraction caused him his life, as the next moment he found himself impaled through the heart and a glowing, silver hand through his chest. Gazing back to the person in front of him, he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. Whether it was from fear or excitement, he knew not. But the look in her eyes as he looked at Kagome was positively feral.

She moved her mouth towards his ear as she whispered, "You will never hurt any of my friends or family again. Be sure to give my regards to Naraku when you see him." With that she roughly pulled her hand out and watched impassively as he fell to the ground and shattered into shards of glass. The rest of his followers turning to dust in his wake.

She stood straight as the glow from her hands vanished, her hands free from any and all blood. Looking to the others, she smiled as the sun rose over the land and bathed it in its golden and pink glow. It was over, and the future of the vampires would change for the better.

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
...next night...._


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Ten Years Later..._

"Come on Kaname, my grandfather is not _that_ bad."

"Kagome, the last time, and every other time, I met him, he threw ofudas at my person proclaiming that I was a demon and should be purified. I, for one, do not care for a repeat of that situation."

"He only threw a few, after that I stopped him from throwing any more. Besides, my mother has been _dying_ to see the children. And Souta is back in town after his team won their game. And I haven't seen him in ages, and no, the TV doesn't count. It is not the same seeing his face on the television when I could see him in person. My son will be there as well, and his new mate. I have yet to meet her and I want to see her. Please? Zero and Yuuki are also going to be there. Don't you want to see your niece and nephews?"

Kaname sighed when he realized that he did not have a choice. Besides, it really had been more than a year since they saw each other. The last Christmas was spent in Hawaii, and the one before that was spent at Cross Academy for a reunion of sorts. In fact, it had almost been four years since they had been to visit her family. Kaname gave another sigh and nodded to his smiling wife. They had gotten married on the day of her eighteenth birthday, and had their first set of twins a year and a half later. Normally it was impossible for vampires to have twins, as usually one absorbs the other, but something in Kagome's blood had protected and kept them both safe, even from each other. Now they had two almost nine-year-old boys, each of them fighting over who was supposed to protect their little sisters and brother, but neither of them willing to share.

For vampires to have twins was impossible. For vampires to have five children in a little over nine years was also impossible, because a female vampire was only fertile every fifty years or so. But because Kagome was technically half-human, she had the normal cycles of a human. And Kaname was very glad, they would have many children in their long lives, and his children would be like their mother. Beautiful, kind, loving, smart, beautiful, strong, wise, and beautiful.

Where as he may wish their children to be like their mother, Kagome wished for them to be like their father. Handsome, loving, intelligent, gentle, handsome, powerful, clever, and handsome.

Kaname pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at the concerned eyes of his wife, and smiled gently at her. Smiling back, Kagome gave him a long kiss on the lips, before turning around to begin getting their children ready for the trip.

Kaname ran a hand through his dark hair, as he, too, turned to begin packing. No doubt it would be a long trip. And as much as he was dreading it, he was anticipating it as well. He truly did miss his little sister and, begrudgingly, Zero and his grandfather-in-law as well. But only a little.

* * *

Kagome felt a sense of déjà vu as she stared at the long set of stairs that she had not seen for almost five years. Sighing happily that she would finally be able to see her family, Kagome turned to her husband, who was holding their youngest, Emi, and sent him a bright smile before laughing with two of their children as they raced up the set of stairs. She could have used her powers to beat them in seconds, but that would take away the fun of it. She also had to be careful not to get hurt, or her husband would kill her. A bit counterproductive, but he would find a way to bring her back.

The snow had begun to fall the minute they stepped out of the car. Because Kaname was carrying Emi, it was a bit hard for him to carry all the presents up the stairs. Calling his two eldest, Daichi and Takahiro, over; they didn't go running up the stairs because they thought it was childish, Kaname asked them to help bring up the presents to their mother. They grumbled a bit, before it turned into a contest between the two almost nine-year-olds. Whoever could carry the most up the stairs the fastest, without dropping any, won.

Kaname shook his head at their antics, and smiled up at his wife when she yelled down to him. Shifting his almost two-year-old daughter to his other arm, Kaname grabbed the large bag containing many of the gifts they brought. Moving smoothly up the stairs after shutting the car door, Kaname took in a deep breath when he reached the top. He was expecting a rain of ofudas to come at him, but was pleasantly surprised for his wife to attack instead. She gave him a kiss on the lips and he had to wonder what brought that on. As soon as they pulled away, he gave her a questioning glance. Kagome smiled and pointed above them.

He looked up at the archway located at the top of the stairs, to find a bit of mistletoe hanging in the center. Now understanding, Kaname carefully placed down Emi and the bag, before grabbing Kagome around the waist and pulling her into another, longer, deeper, kiss. The children all scattered when they saw that their parents were "smooching again." Running to find grandma and introduce them to the others, Daichi and Takahiro dragged their younger siblings to the building they remember. Their parents followed a few minutes later, and caught up to them as soon as they knocked on the door.

It was opened by a woman in her mid-fifties, who was very beautiful, but showing the obvious signs of age. Kagome smiled and ran into her mother's arms as soon as they were opened. They exchanged greetings and Kagome began re-introducing, and introducing their children.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled a greeted each separately and once finished, turned to Kaname and gave him a hug. She pulled them inside before the snow got any worse. Kaname excused himself and said he would be right back after retrieving the last of the gifts.

He returned a minute later to find all of them sitting comfortably in the living room. Each of the children were looking through the presents, trying to see which ones were theirs. Kaname smiled and was about to add their gifts to the tree, when he felt the familiar feeling of a piece of paper being stuck to his face, followed by the aged voice of his grandfather-in-law.

"Begone demon begone!"

"Grandfather! I have already told you that Kaname is _not_ a demon, and never has been. You need to stop throwing those at him!" Kagome explained exasperated.

"Tch, I think Kuran deserves it."

Everyone turned to find Zero Kiryuu standing in the open doorway with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. The picture was ruined when he gave a yelp and started to furiously rub his arm, where his wife had just pinched him.

"Be nice Zero! We haven't seen them for two years! And it was very gracious of Kagome's mother to invite us here, even if we aren't family," said Yuuki as she came in through the door carrying their youngest son, Jiro. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the small silver-haired boy, he looked just like a smaller version of Zero! He even had the lavender eyes. Ichiru was not present, as he had to spend the Christmas with his new wife's family. They had gotten married earlier in the year, and were working on getting his wife pregnant.

"Come on Yuuki, you know that you are our family. Even if it isn't by blood, you guys will always be my brother and sister," stated Kagome. Though of course, Yuuki didn't know that they really _were_ related by blood. After all, she still was Kaname's little sister. She just didn't know it.

Kagome watched as they all made their way into the living room, where the Kiryuu's three children immediately followed the other's example and began to search for their gifts. Isamu, who was six and a half, walked over to the two older boys and began to speak to them. His bright purple eyes watching curiously as the twin boys fought over who got to open the present that was addressed to the two of them. Shaking his chocolate brown head, he decided to get their minds away from the presents and get them to play a game with him. It worked and soon all three of them were running out of the room and up to the playroom, which used to be Kagome's room but was redone to be a child's playroom. Soon after Kazuki, the youngest of the Kuran's second set of twins, followed his elder brothers and "cousin" to the playroom, leaving behind his elder twin sister, Kazuko, to help with last minute decorating and playing with the Kiryuu's four-year-old daughter, Kumiko.

Their parents all watched the children leave to play with each other, before Yuuki placed Jiro on the ground and watched him walk over to Emi, who had found some bows to play with. Together they began sticking the bows on each other, and once they had enough of that, they moved on to shiny tree to play with the sparkling ornaments. That trip, however, was brought to a halt, when they parents discovered what they were trying to do.

As the women moved towards the kitchen, the men moved to sit in the living room and watch over the kids. Zero and Kaname talked a bit about what had been going on in the past two years they had not seen each other. And Grandfather was telling his stories to the wide-eyed two-year-olds.

It was half an hour later when Shippo arrived with his new mate, Natsumi. They had mated a year and a half ago, and this was the first time that they had met the rest of the family. The families were called to the living room and introductions were made all around, after which the children scattered once again to finish their game. The only member missing was Souta, and he had called saying his flight was delayed but would be there that night. The children had eaten lunch before they arrived so that they would not need anything until dinner, which was being finished as they played.

At around five o'clock the table was set and the children called down. They came, though a bit reluctantly. The only reason they came at all, was the promise of presents after dinner. At five thirty, Souta came through the door and introductions were made, again.

They opened presents and ate desserts, and while the children played with their new toys, and the adults talked, Kagome moved over to her husband and sat in his lap. She was tired from the days events, but also extremely happy. Kaname carefully held his wife to his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hand on top of hers as they rubbed her rounded belly and enjoyed the peace they felt. Kagome was due in the next month for their third set of twins. It still amazed him that they even had one set of twins, let alone about to have a third. So far their only child that was not a twin was Emi, but he was sure that wouldn't last long. He would make sure of it. And though after each set of twins, they had to wait a few years before they could have more, Kaname didn't mind one bit. He could be patient when he had to.

Kissing Kagome on the top of her head, Kaname held her even closer than before. He tried to think on what his life would be like if she had never come to the Academy, but he couldn't. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to either. He had a beautiful wife and five, almost seven, beautiful children. He was close to his sister and she was happy. Even though he was now related to the Kiryuu, he was still content with his life. But if Zero ever hurt his sister, Kaname would rip him to shreds with no remorse. But he would miss the warmth of his bed when his wife would kick him out for killing her brother-in-law.

Deciding to throw away his thoughts of killing Kiryuu, Kaname instead focused on his surroundings. His wife was dozing on his lap, the boys were sharing their new toys with their cousin. And Kazuko was helping braid Kumiko's long chocolate brown hair, her own ebony already done in a French braid, courtesy of her grandmother. Their hair was filled with all their new hair ties, clips, and ribbons. Jiro and Emi were curled up in the corner, hugging their new stuffed animals to their chests and sleeping on their blankets. Kaname absentmindedly ran his hand through his wifes hair, thinking that it was time to retire for the evening. And as he carried his wife up to the guest room and his own children to the playroom to sleep on the futons, he couldn't help but feel thankful for all that he had been given. And he would keep it safe for all of eternity.

No one would hurt his family and get away with it. No one.

The End

* * *

_I'll also show you a sweet dream...  
_**...Next Night...**

* * *

Merry CHRISTmas Everyone!

Thank You for reading and reviewing!

I also want to thank all future readers and reviewers. As I have said before, your comments are much appreciated. If you see anything that doesn't make sense, or any mistakes, please feel free to tell me. That way I can fix it and not have it there for future readers.

Thanks again and God Bless!

* * *

Matthew 1:21

"She will bear a Son; and you shall call His name Jesus, for He will save His people from their sins."

Isaiah 9:6

For to us a child is born,  
to us a son is given,  
and the government will be on his shoulders.  
And he will be called  
Wonderful Counselor, Mighty God,  
Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace.


End file.
